


Perfect Places

by baabiction



Category: EXO (Band), f(x)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 42,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25640260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baabiction/pseuds/baabiction
Summary: Durante toda a vida escolar, Chanyeol e Baekhyun estiveram lutando pelo topo. Eram os primeiros da classe, sempre tendo notas brilhantes. A competitividade aguçou uma rixa forte entre eles, que logo se tornou aversão, e então ódio. Eles não se suportavam.Mas o tempo do colegial passou, e a vida universitária chegou como uma avalanche, trazendo novas perspectivas que balançaram as estruturas da vida que antes conheciam.A cidade grande não perdoava, e os dois agora eram o único ponto familiar um do outro.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 52
Kudos: 61
Collections: EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Plot: #169  
> Para uma melhor experiência (e piadas internas), deixo aqui o link da [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3FdDCt3l3I5cfB0Sq3lMB9?si=iwRMEtA6TE6DpN_txSDO3w) ~ Podem escutar durante ou depois da leitura, fica a critério de vocês!  
> Olá, meus queridinhos. Que jornada, hein? Ainda não acredito que consegui terminar a tempo, ufa.  
> Queria agradecer imensamente à administração incrível do EXOLIPSE, que organizou tudo com tanto carinho e dedicação. Foi o ficfest mais bem feito que eu já vi, e não tô nem puxando o saco! Agradeço muito a oportunidade, pessoal.  
> Também queria agradecer à pessoa que doou o plot pelo qual me afeiçoei desde o primeiro momento que pus os olhos. Espero que eu não tenha fugido muito das suas expectativas e que goste do resultado.  
> Eu não conseguiria terminar essa fanfic sem o apoio da minha beta perfeita, só ela sabe o quanto chorei minhas pitangas pensando que não ia conseguir, e o quanto me ajudou a seguir em frente. Amo você.  
> Sem mais blá blá blá, vamos ao que interessa!

O corredor parecia bem mais longo do que se lembrava. Era estranho, pois havia estudado naquela escola durante toda a sua vida, mas justamente naquele dia, o caminho pareceu dobrar de tamanho. O barulho esquisito da sola dos sapatos contra o piso estava o deixando ainda mais irritado. Poderia culpar a noite mal dormida, as horas ininterruptas rolando pelo colchão, o peito cheio de expectativas, porém não faria muita diferença. Apenas queria que aquele dia acabasse logo. 

Finalmente chegou ao seu destino. O burburinho se estendia pelo corredor abarrotado de alunos de todas as classes. O assunto do momento era o resultado das provas de final de ano, mas a coordenadora responsável ainda não havia chegado com o painel, e isso estava aumentando ainda mais a ansiedade de todos ali presentes. Mas não estavam apenas preocupados com as próprias notas, na verdade, a maioria nem ligava. Todos só queriam saber quem havia ganhado a guerra. Era o evento do ano, talvez até da década. Depois de tantas batalhas, tantos combates, apenas um vencedor poderia sair dali. E era muito divertido acompanhar de perto, mas só de perto, até porque não tinham coragem de se meter em tamanho evento. Nem se quisessem, porque ninguém era tão inteligente quanto aqueles dois.

Alguns alunos o enxergaram no meio da pequena multidão, e fizeram caminho para ele passar. Baekhyun não saberia dizer se gostava ou não daquele tipo de atenção, já que nada daquilo tinha sido sua intenção algum dia. Seu objetivo era apenas um e ele sabia muito bem qual era. Decidiu que não deveria se importar tanto com os olhares e os cochichos, apesar de querer rir de eventuais gritos de torcida. A cidade era pequena mesmo, as pessoas não tinham muito o que fazer. Olhou ao redor e encontrou professores no meio da “platéia”, ainda que se mantivessem perto das paredes. Eles pareciam aguardar os resultados tanto quanto os alunos, fuxicando uns com os outros com gestos pouco discretos. Baekhyun balançou a cabeça, indignado, não acreditando no que tudo aquilo havia se tornado. Era tão absurdo que por um momento até esqueceu a irritação e o nervosismo.

Mas qualquer traço de tranquilidade desapareceu de seu rosto quando avistou a coordenadora vindo em sua direção, enquanto carregava um grande quadro com certa dificuldade. Sentiu a palma da mão suar, e a enxugou rapidamente no jeans escuro. Sabia que não precisava se sentir tão agitado, com certeza havia se saído bem em todas as matérias, não tinha dúvidas disso. Porém, “se sair bem” não era nem perto do suficiente, de jeito nenhum. Não com Park Chanyeol. Apenas a existência dele já exigia muito de si, qualquer erro lhe custaria a dignidade e o ego jogados no lixo. Não podia deixá-lo vencer, era o último ano e não haveria outra oportunidade. Abdicou de muitas coisas na sua vida escolar para ter o primeiro lugar no ranking, e faria tudo de novo, se isso significasse esfregar na cara inexpressiva e asquerosa do outro garoto que Baekhyun, sim, era o melhor.

O painel fora pendurado na parede com uma lentidão torturante, a coordenadora aproveitando cada segundo com divertimento. Mal se afastou e os alunos, afobados, se aproximaram para, finalmente, desvendarem o mistério. Não foi muito difícil encontrar a primeira colocação, visto que quem quer que tivesse sido responsável pela montagem tinha feito questão de pôr a maior fonte disponível, com direito até estrelinhas douradas brilhantes ao lado dos nomes. 

_Nomes._

Byun Baekhyun e Park Chanyeol. Cem de cem. Nenhum em segundo lugar, porque os dois estavam em primeiro.

Os dois. Em primeiro.

Baekhyun cerrou o maxilar tão forte que teve que respirar fundo para não deslocar nada. Os olhos ainda estavam fixos naquelas palavras escritas em uma fonte ridícula e espalhafatosa, sem acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Desviou a atenção do painel, evitando contato visual com qualquer pessoa. _Absurdo, inaceitável,_ pensava repetidamente, enquanto sentia uma coisa ruim no estômago.

— Ah.

Seu corpo retesou ainda mais com a voz familiar perto de si. Demorou um tempo até se virar na direção de onde ela veio, protelando ao máximo o contato com a pessoa que mais detestava no mundo.

— Merda. 

Detestava como a voz dele, mesmo naquela situação, permanecia a mesma, assim como a expressão entediada. Detestava ter que levantar o rosto para olhá-lo nos olhos. Detestava tudo em Park Chanyeol.

— Sim, merda. — Riu sem nenhum pingo de humor. — A maior merda de todas.

— Você não estava doente na semana de provas? — Chanyeol perguntou desinteressado, mas Baekhyun odiava conhecê-lo tão bem, porque percebeu um leve franzir de cenho. Ele estava frustrado.

— E daí? Estava doente, não morto. — Respondeu ríspido, crispando os lábios enquanto dava um passo para trás. — Não te deixaria passar na minha frente nem se estivesse desencarnado, Park.

— Bom, posso dizer o mesmo. — Pôs as mãos no bolso, olhando Baekhyun de cima, o que o deixou mais irritado ainda. 

Se não fosse tão responsável, já teria metido um soco naquela cara irritante. Sabia que faria mais mal do que bem, isso se o desejo violento reprimido não fosse tão forte...

Não pagaria para ver, ainda mais porque estavam cercados de pessoas que não desgrudaram a atenção deles em nenhum momento, como se estivessem assistindo a um espetáculo de melhor entretenimento. Eles raramente se confrontavam cara a cara, de fato, mas quando acontecia sempre era interessante para quem acompanhasse.

— Pelo menos não teremos mais que aguentar um ao outro. Você pode ficar nessa cidadezinha. Eu vou embora e não olharei pra trás. — Chanyeol disse no mesmo tom monótono de sempre, porém com uma confiança avassaladora. 

— Grandes palavras para um imbecil. — Baekhyun quase cuspiu. — Quem disse que ficarei aqui?

Park se calou, observando Baekhyun. Era enervante como ele nunca mudava de expressão, como se usasse uma máscara gelada o tempo todo.

Ele deu uma última olhada no garoto de cabelos castanhos, antes de virar de costas e ir embora sem dizer mais nada, todos abrindo caminho para ele, assim como fizeram com Baekhyun.

— Imbecil. — Murmurou entredentes, também dando meia volta para ir bem longe daquele lugar.

Respirou fundo, sentindo o coração bater contra as costelas de um jeito doloroso. Sentiu uma estranha vontade de chorar, e achou tudo aquilo uma grande piada. Ele _havia_ ficado em primeiro lugar, por Deus. 

Mordeu o lábio inferior o mais forte que pôde, se recusando a parecer um derrotado de merda. Byun Baekhyun não era assim. Com um suspiro trêmulo, ergueu a cabeça, apertando as mãos nas alças da mochila. 

Ele entraria naquela universidade. Nem que fosse a última coisa que fizesse.

Chanyeol guardou seus pertences com calma dentro da grande mochila preta. Ele sempre carregava consigo inúmeros livrinhos de bolso, uma vez que o caminho entre sua casa e a escola era bastante longo, então precisava de distrações durante a cansativa viagem de trem. Adorava sua casa mais afastada da cidade, mas ela podia ser bem inconveniente, às vezes. 

Quando estava terminando de fechar o zíper, uma mão segurou seu pulso levemente.

— E aí, Park. Fiquei sabendo do desfecho anticlimático.

Não precisou nem virar-se para saber quem era, porque não conhecia mais ninguém que falava tão alto quanto Kim Jongin. 

Apenas o olhou de relance, para demonstrar que estava ouvindo.

— Que pena, as pessoas perderam uma grana com as apostas. Todo mundo jurou que o Byun ia levar a pior, já que ele estava com o pé na cova semana passada. Mas o bastardinho é duro na queda, não é? — Riu com todos os dentes escancarados para quem quisesse ver. — Eu bem que queria vê-lo abaixar a bola. Perdeu a chance, grandão.

— Por que você mesmo não o fez, então? — Chanyeol respondeu casualmente, pondo a mochila nas costas. 

Jongin piscou algumas vezes antes de soltar uma gargalhada exagerada, batendo a mão com força no braço do amigo.

— Você e sua boca sem filtro. — Balançou a cabeça. — Ousadia da sua parte assumir que tenho algum neurônio funcionando.

— … Certo. — Chanyeol disse, sem entender muita coisa. — Eu vou indo, Jojo. Preciso buscar minha irmã. Não vou poder acompanhar a Joohyun hoje, pode fazer isso por mim? — Tudo bem, tudo bem, eu vou. Ela gosta mais de mim mesmo. E eu nem queria conversar com você, agora que vamos nos separar, você me abandonando para sempre e tal.

— Abandonar? Não vou abandonar você. E nem sei se vou mesmo para Seul.

— Você vai. — Jongin sorriu. — Me abandonar. E ir pra Seul. Nós dois sabemos disso.

Chanyeol pareceu pensar por um tempo, depois desviou o olhar e abriu um mínimo sorriso. Não era muita coisa, mas fez a garganta de Jongin se fechar um pouquinho.

— Eu vou. Mas não abandonarei você. — Chanyeol assegurou, a expressão suavizando um pouco enquanto puxava gentilmente a orelha do amigo, como sempre fazia.

Eles se despediram, um com os ombros mais pesados do que o outro. Não era a despedida oficial, mas era a última vez que se veriam dentro daquelas paredes verdes. Chanyeol nunca olhava para trás quando decidia alguma coisa, e dessa vez não foi diferente. 

Jongin acompanhou-o com o olhar até a porta, no fundo esperando que o amigo virasse e lhe oferecesse mais um sorriso. Mas ele não o fez, e não era nenhuma surpresa, de verdade. Não levou para o coração, mas chegou a pensar sobre o que aconteceria se ele fosse tão inteligente quanto Baekhyun e Chanyeol. Será que também buscaria uma vaga na maior universidade do país, abandonando tudo e todos naquela cidadezinha minúscula? Ele riu, estalando os dedos. Chanyeol podia falar o quanto fosse, mas ele já havia o deixado para trás há muito tempo.

Eles se conheciam desde quando a hora da soneca existia e a caixinha de areia do parquinho era a coisa mais interessante do mundo. Chanyeol foi a primeira criança na creche que falou com ele e o deixou brincar com seus lápis de cera, sem nem precisar que a professora pedisse. Jongin tinha achado ele o máximo, até porque Chanyeol conseguia somar números grandes e sabia toda a tabuada do 7. Lembrava de constantemente seguir o novo amigo para todo lugar, observando-o interagir com as outras crianças e quase sempre acertar a bola no gol. Acreditava piamente que Chanyeol era uma espécie de gênio e que seria alguém muito importante no futuro, percepção que nada mudou no passar dos anos. 

Park Chanyeol era só o que se falava na creche _Strawberry Fields_ , até que o universo trouxe outro prodígio: Byun Baekhyun. Ele sabia subtrair números grandes, sabia a tabuada do 8 e quase sempre defendia o gol. Baekhyun era incrível, e Jongin nunca entendeu como o destino resolveu juntar duas pessoas assim no mesmo lugar. Num piscar de olhos, os dois já estavam fora de alcance. Com a competição, eles se motivavam a ir além e mais além. Era agressivo, nada gentil, mas desse jeito eles decolaram. E os dois se odiavam, não era novidade para ninguém. Ambos ainda com 6 anos já sabiam que não conseguiam conviver amigavelmente. Em pouco tempo, a pequena creche, cujo nome estrangeiro saía com facilidade apenas das bocas da dupla, se tornou pequena demais. Sufocante.

Depois disso, a melhor escola da região foi palco de inúmeras batalhas intelectuais, para deleite do corpo docente. Mungyeong era muito pequena, todo mundo se conhecia naquela cidade, então as notícias se espalhavam rapidamente. As línguas nunca paravam de propagandear o quanto Baekhyun e Chanyeol eram, sem dúvidas, extraordinários.

Jongin olhou, pela última vez, a carteira onde Chanyeol costumava sentar. Era quase colada com a mesa da professora. Típico. Riu mais uma vez, coçando a cabeça. Quando pôs a mochila meio lascada sobre o ombro, soube que também tinha que correr atrás dos seus objetivos. Quem sabe assim teria um lugarzinho ao lado do amigo de infância, e continuaria sendo chamado de Jojo como era desde a infância.

É, quem sabe.

***

Uma hora e meia depois, o rapaz alto desembarcava do trem lotado. Era horário de pico e a as pessoas não eram muito cordiais ao se atropelarem quando saíam do transporte, loucas para conseguirem alguma coisinha no almoço. Chanyeol já havia feito aquele trajeto tantas vezes que já sabia como desviar habilidosamente dos mais apressados, e quantas músicas levavam para a subir as escadas e virar na ruazinha de seu bairro. Bem na esquina, havia uma loja de roupas com um mascote relativamente famoso por entre a população de Mungyeong, ainda mais com a pessoa vestida com a fantasia quente e felpuda. O mascote tinha o hábito de brincar com todas pessoas que passavam na calçada, e Chanyeol era o alvo favorito. Sempre que o rapaz alto era visto, a voz abafada falava: “Pega? Pega? Pega?”, enquanto pelo menos três panfletos eram praticamente esfregados em seu rosto. Não podia negar que era meio irritante, e havia dias que eram menos toleráveis que outros, mas nunca disse nada e sempre pegava os panfletos. Sua mãe era categórica ao dizer para nunca tratar nenhum trabalhador mal, e ele levava isso ao pé da letra. A senhora Park poderia ser bem assustadora quando queria. 

Avistou a escola pequena do outro lado da rua, onde sua irmã estudava. Eles tinham dado sorte de encontrarem uma bem no bairro onde moravam, o que facilitava bastante a rotina da família. Chanyeol cuidava de todos os afazeres domésticos, além de auxiliar a irmãzinha do jeito que dava. Não eram ricos, mas a chefe da casa nunca deixava faltar nada para eles, apesar de não usufruírem de muitos luxos. A coisa era pesada para a senhora Park, solteira e sem emprego fixo, e não havia nada que Chanyeol quisesse mais do que finalmente poder ajudá-la. Até conseguia uns bicos de entregador de pizza, de jornal, ou serviços de limpeza na vizinhança, mas o pagamento destes mal dava para completar a conta de luz. Daria o mundo para mãe, se pudesse. Talvez o universo inteiro. Fechava os olhos toda noite com força, tentando aceitar que, por enquanto, ele era apenas um moleque meio inteligente e com mais responsabilidades do que gostaria. 

Olhar para Yoora trazia uma certa nostalgia, de vez em quando. A irmã era alegre, extrovertida, totalmente o oposto do que ele era na infância. Ela não percebia quando a mãe e Chanyeol deixavam de comer a segunda porção de arroz, ou quando a única sola do tênis infantil descolava, porque o irmão estava sempre atento, com a cola quente na mão. Não exigia muita coisa, aceitava os presentes de bom grado nas datas comemorativas e os usava até quando não era mais possível. Na verdade, Chanyeol _torcia_ para que ela, de fato, não percebesse que eles não tinham as mesmas condições que os coleguinhas da sua escola. Torcia, porque se pensasse o contrário… Ele se quebrava um pouquinho por dentro. Yoora sempre o seguia de pertinho pelos poucos metros até a casa no final da rua, contando animadamente detalhe por detalhe como sua manhã fora. Ela não era muito estudiosa, mas sabia desenhar como ninguém.

A porta da frente da casa sempre estava aberta, pois a mãe havia transformado a sala de estar em ateliê. Era de lá que saía mais da metade da renda da família, já que os vestidos casuais e consertos de roupa da senhora Park eram bem tradicionais. Chanyeol até aprendeu vários tipos de costura com ela, apesar de não ser tão habilidoso com as mãos. Sua função era ir até o centro da cidade para comprar tecidos bons e baratos, e nisso sim ele se sentia confiante. 

— Já chegaram? — A mais velha cumprimentou, sentada atrás da máquina de costura. Ela estava trabalhando há semanas em um vestido de noiva, um trabalho um pouco mais complicado do que estava acostumada a receber. 

— Sim, hoje nós fomos apenas para receber as notas. — Chanyeol explicou, tirando o casaco e beijando-a na testa.

— Nossa, verdade. Eu tinha até esquecido… O tempo passou tão rápido, não é?

— Demais. Daqui a pouco já chega o Natal. 

— Mamãe, eu consegui passar em todas as matérias! — Yoora exclamou enquanto tirava o boletim do bolso da calça.

— Sério? — Sorriu. — Eu sabia que você conseguiria.

Chanyeol parabenizou a criança bagunçando-lhe os cabelos. Ela odiava.

— E você, filho? — A senhora Park indagou.

— Eu… Passei também.

A mais velha riu, voltando a atenção para o tecido cheio de agulhas.

— Óbvio que passou. Mas não era isso que atazanava seu coraçãozinho noite passada.

Ele suspirou, sabendo que nada escapava daquela mulher.

— Fiquei em primeiro.

— Sabia! Parabéns, amor. — Ela se levantou rapidamente para dar um abraço.

— … E o Byun também. — Disse baixinho.

— Hm? Os dois ficaram em primeiro lugar? — Piscou, se afastando um pouco, as mãos ainda nos ombros largos do filho. — E pode isso?

— Aparentemente sim. — Chanyeol engoliu em seco, juntando as mãos com as da mãe e tirando-as de si. 

A mais velha permaneceu em silêncio por um tempo.

— E como você se sente com isso?

— Frustrado. — Respondeu com sinceridade. — Ele sempre… 

— Você sabe que os dois se esforçam igualmente, não sabe?

— Não gosto dele, mãe. Não gosto. — Falou só para ela escutar. Yoora ainda estava na sala, e ela era estranhamente apegada ao Baekhyun. — O Byun sempre está em todo lugar que eu vou.

— Por isso decidiu sair daqui? — Ela perguntou delicadamente.

— Ainda não está certo. — Chanyeol a olhou nos olhos. — Fui inconsequente quando disse a ele que não faria faculdade aqui, sendo que ainda nem decidimos nada… 

— Quem tem que decidir é você, Chanyeol. 

— Não é assim. Tem você, a Yoora… 

— Eu me viro! Não criei vocês dois sozinha até agora? Nunca impediria o meu filho de ir atrás do que ele quer.

Chanyeol não era uma pessoa emotiva. Na realidade, até passava por prepotente pelas raras mudanças de expressão. Então não sabia o motivo do nariz pinicando e a súbita vontade de correr para seu quarto, talvez esconder-se debaixo do edredom macio. Se sentia terrivelmente egoísta, não era acostumado a impor sua vontades. 

A senhora Park conhecia o primogênito mais do que ninguém, por isso apenas sorriu reconfortante, não dizendo mais nada. Aquele menino ainda tinha muito o que aprender.

— Vá se trocar, vou esquentar o almoço.

Ele assentiu, indo rapidamente à primeira porta do corredor. 

Seu quarto era o mesmo desde sempre. Do jeito que era quando nasceu era o jeito que estava atualmente. Não havia muita coisa dentro e as paredes eram de um azul desgastado. Há tempos pensava em retocar a tinta por uma nova e mais vibrante, mas sempre uma emergência aparecia como prioridade para o dinheiro reservado. Apesar disso, Chanyeol mantinha uma pequena área de estudo no cantinho, a escrivaninha cheia de livros e apostilas, com algumas maquetes formando miniaturas de espaçonaves. Sempre soube que seu sonho não possuía nada relacionado com a Terra, e sim com o que existia além dela. Quando era criança, ele e os colegas da terceira série receberam um professora que ficaria apenas um ano com eles. O nome dela era Seulgi e tinha acabado de sair da faculdade, o que refletia no semblante jovem e animado. Fora com ela que Chanyeol teve o primeiro contato aprofundado com ciências e as bases do estudo sobre planetas. Ela ensinava de um jeito que nenhum outro professor conseguia, nem nos anos seguintes, quando Seulgi já não estava mais na instituição. Uma pena, pois Chanyeol havia ficado completamente fascinado ao saber que o planeta em que viviam era apenas uma coisinha insignificante no vasto universo. Talvez o gosto por estudar nascera daí. Tinha suas preferências, claro, não gostava muito de literatura e as aulas de história eram as que mais davam dor de cabeça.

Construção, engenharia, matemática, física, astronomia… Levou tempo para que ele chegasse a uma resposta que englobasse tudo aquilo que gostava e, depois de muitos testes de vocação pela internet, Park Chanyeol, da pequena Mungyeong, decidiu que queria ser engenheiro aeronáutico. Sabia do que teria que abrir mão para que seus sonhos se realizam, e doía. Suas primeiras lembranças da infância eram gritos e cenas que nenhuma criança deveria ver. Portas batendo, o som do carro do pai indo embora, o choro da mãe amparado no ombro pequeno. Os sonhos de Chanyeol consistiam em pequenas metas, pequenos desejos. Quando a mãe comentava aleatoriamente sobre como queria um quintal para plantar rosas, um forno melhor para fazer bolos que não afundassem para os filhos… Ele guardava tudo aquilo no coração.

Daria o universo para a mãe, _de verdade._

Sabia que tinha que se esforçar o dobro, o triplo. Universidade de Seul era sua maior chance, e nada no mundo tiraria isso dele.

***

Quase do outro lado da cidade, Baekhyun também estava em seu quarto, no quinto andar do maior prédio de apartamentos de Mungyeong. Ele já havia escutado a voz do pai lhe chamando para almoçar diversas vezes, porém não sentia vontade alguma de compartilhar mais uma refeição com a família. Eles não o respeitavam nem um pouco, desde o veganismo até o modo de se vestir. Estava cansado. Se fosse outrora, ainda teria energias para ficar irritado, mas só conseguia sentir um vazio dilacerante. Sentando na cama queen size, olhando para a porta de vidro que dava para varanda, ele só queria mudar. Não estava satisfeito, apesar de que poucos jovens de 18 anos se sentiam satisfeitos com alguma coisa.

Retirou o moletom pesado do corpo, um dos inúmeros que mantinha no guarda-roupa. Vivia em um lugar muito frio e não curtia muito a sensação congelante contra a pele. Era, na verdade, uma das raras pessoas que preferiam o verão constante, ao invés da paisagem cinza e depressiva. Já não era uma pessoa muito ativa, e o frio apenas fazia as coisas ficarem mais difíceis de serem realizadas. Percebeu as janelas embaçadas pela calefação, e os óculos no rosto estavam indo para o mesmo caminho, então ligou o ventilador portátil que sempre ficava na escrivaninha. 

Baekhyun amava seu quarto, a vista privilegiada que tinha, mas nada daquilo era seu. No momento em que terceiros decidissem que não queriam mais dividir os bens com ele, já era. Ele também compreendia que nenhum filho deveria se sentir assim em relação aos pais, por pior que fossem. Eles sempre queriam mais, queriam melhor, e o resultado era o próprio Baekhyun. Ele nasceu para ser o melhor, pois constantemente havia olhos atentos sobre si. Apesar de tudo, gostava da competição, dos novos desafios e das coisas que conseguiu com mérito próprio, mas não havia futuro se esperasse algo mais da família. Tanto o pai quanto a mãe o ensinaram a ser consciente de tudo, inclusive da própria aparência física.

Quando se olhava no espelho, era automático lembrar das palavras desdenhosas de seu irmão, dos olhares de seu pai fixados no seu rosto e que o condicionaram a odiar que o olhassem mais tempo do que o necessário. Odiava as sardas, o cabelo meio cacheado e os olhos claros que o destoava dos demais. Não parecia coreano, era um estrangeiro na sua própria casa e no resto dos ambientes que frequentava. Engoliu cada palavra ácida que ouviu de seu pai insinuando uma possível traição, e mesmo se não fosse verdade, Baekhyun se considerava um filho bastardo. Um que ninguém queria. Ficava magoado com o silêncio da mãe, bloqueando de todas as formas o porquê deles, mesmo que a possível resposta explicasse muitas coisas.

Até que não se importou mais. Uma coisa a avó (talvez a única pessoa que sempre o tratou decentemente) toda vez dizia: _se o amor não está mais sendo servido, então levante-se da mesa._ Nunca havia entendido o que ela queria dizer, sendo que, uma vez criança, não precisava de conselhos amorosos. Mas compreendeu cedo demais que o amor vem de diversas formas e aquele que vem acompanhado de paixão era apenas um deles. Aplicava-se, também, à família.

A voz do pai soou mais uma vez, agora mais próxima. Ele provavelmente estava atravessando o corredor, quase chegando no quarto. Baekhyun até pensou em trancar a porta, mas complicaria ainda mais as coisas e não estava com saco para explicar nada. Apenas aguardou o som da maçaneta girando.

— Não estava ouvindo eu te chamar? Sua mãe está te esperando.

Baekhyun soltou uma risada pelo nariz, que não passou despercebida pelo mais velho.

— Não vou comer _carne assada_ , pai. Pode deixar que depois eu faço algo pra almoçar.

Os dois ficaram se encarando em silêncio. Baekhyun podia sentir de longe a irritação do outro, seja pela forma do maxilar trincado, ou as mãos fechadas fortemente em um aperto.

— Se você não aparecer na cozinha nos próximos minutos, já sabe.

E saiu batendo a porta em um estrondo. Baekhyun fechou os olhos, o corpo tremendo com o impacto. A ameaça não surtia mais o mesmo efeito de antes, mas não era menos agressiva. O garoto riu de novo, dessa vez mais amargo. Ah, o senhor Byun adorava grudar a palma da mão pesada contra o seu rosto, e não era exigente com os motivos.

Resolveu sair do quarto, porque quando o chefe da casa prometia, cumpria. Encontrou todos reunidos na mesa coberta por uma toalha branquíssima, o homem na cabeceira desta e o irmão tagarelando sem parar. Parecia até comercial de margarina.

Sentou-se em silêncio, estudando as comidas servidas. Engoliu em seco, indo direto para a salada e enchendo a tigela de arroz. Tentava ao máximo ignorar o olhar questionador da mãe, ainda mais com o prato principal sendo exibido majestosamente no centro de todos os outros.

— Não vai comer o que a sua mãe fez, não?

— Estou comendo. — Respondeu baixo, mas firme.

O ambiente tornou-se tenso, completamente diferente do de poucos minutos atrás, mas Baekhyun já estava acostumado. Era horrível ser olhado com desprezo, mas se irritava ainda mais quando fingiam que estava tudo bem, quando bastava ele dar as costas para começarem os insultos velados.

— Minha namorada disse que o Hyun ficou em primeiro lugar nas notas finais. — Baekbeom, seu irmão mais velho, comentou um tempo depois como quem não queria nada. — Ele e o Park.

Baekhyun conhecia a namorada do irmão, já que ela era colega de sala há vários anos.

O homem sentado na cabeceira estalou a língua, olhando brevemente para Baekhyun.

— Park Chanyeol? O filho da costureira? Essas provas não devem ter sido tão difíceis então. — Riu, cortando um pedaço enorme de carne. Baekhyun evitou olhar demais. — Ele não tem nem condições de pagar o cursinho do senhor Kim. 

Baekhyun respirou fundo, mordendo o lábio inferior. Rebater nem passou pela sua cabeça, porque só traria ainda mais estresse. Só achava _uma merda_ que o pai tivesse aquele tipo de pensamento, como se fosse o dono do mundo quando era só um velho ignorante. Ele havia se esforçado até a última gota de energia do corpo estudando, sabia o quanto foi exaustivo e difícil, e não tiraria o mérito do Park. O outro garoto poderia ser um grande imbecil e a pedra no sapato da sua vida, mas nunca rebaixaria os feitos dele que, infelizmente, eram iguais aos seus.

Engoliu a mistura de espinafre com molho shoyu com um grande gole de suco. Como queria ir embora de vez… 

— Vou tentar a universidade de Seul. — Disse como se tirasse um curativo. — Já me inscrevi na seleção e o resultado sai daqui a dois meses.

Baekbeom começou a mastigar mais devagar, olhando para o irmão de um modo inquisitivo. A reação se dava ao fato de que o garoto mais novo nunca tinha dito nada relacionado a faculdade ou os planos para o futuro. Baekhyun acreditava que as coisas só davam certo se as fizesse em segredo, para depois anunciar os resultados. Porém esse era um caso em que deveria comunicar a família antes, visto que envolvia uma coisa mais séria e uma futura mudança. E, bem, se dormia sob o teto deles, ainda devia uma satisfação.

— Está falando sério? — A mãe perguntou, não esboçando nenhuma reação negativa.

— Sim.

— Seul… É complicado de entrar, sabe disso, não é? — Ela continuou, o tom cauteloso. Baekhyun se sentiu com 10 anos novamente.

— Eu sei, por isso venho me preparando faz tempo. 

— Preparando, você diz? Sabe que _se_ passar, vai ter custos. E custos altos. A capital não tem pena. — O homem mais velho falou, enquanto a apoiava o braço na mesa. Parecia que esperava ansiosamente pelas próximas palavras de Baekhyun. Ele sempre carregava um relógio de ouro enorme no pulso direito, reluzia tanto que agora parecia debochar de Baekhyun.

— Também estou consciente, a vovó me deu o dinheiro do trem e mais uma quantia que dá pra pagar a república. 

— Você quer ficar numa _república?_ — Baekbeom perguntou aumentando a voz na última palavra, como se fosse uma coisa absurda.

— Óbvio, pensou que eu ficaria em um hotel? — Baekhyun retrucou levantando as sobrancelhas. — Desculpe, mano, mas não tenho como exigir muita coisa.

— Verdade, está na hora de se virar. — O pai deu o ultimato, voltando a se servir com mais uma colher de arroz. — Acho que vou ter que trocar o óleo do carro.

Tudo bem, Baekhyun não esperava algo diferente. Era mais do que grato pela ajuda da avó, que se dispôs a dar uma quantia maior do que ele havia dito à mesa. Não queria parecer um desesperado na frente do pai. Baekbeom ainda o lançou algumas olhadelas, mas não parecia que diria mais coisas. Nem ele, nem os pais. 

Chegaria até a ser engraçado, se não fosse com ele. Era cômico pensar em como o todo poderoso Senhor Byun não queria que ninguém de sua família criasse raízes em outro lugar. O primogênito não contava, porque já tinha se acostumado a mordomia e tudo recebido de mão beijada, e nem a mãe, que se contentava com o que tinha e tinha como segunda casa a igreja do bairro. Todo mundo estava tão contente, tão _realizado_ naquela cidade que ele se perguntava, realmente, de onde toda aquela felicidade vinha e por que ele não a sentia também.

Levantou-se com o prato nas mãos, agradecendo a mãe pela comida. Pôs a louça suja rapidamente na máquina e voltou a passos largos para o quarto. Era a segunda vez no dia em que os olhos ardiam insuportavelmente, e a segunda vez que Baekhyun segurou as lágrimas que tanto tinha vergonha. Não pensou duas vezes antes de sentar na cadeira de rodinhas, de frente para a escrivaninha abarrotada de papéis. Se queria que aquilo acontecesse, teria que se dedicar como nunca havia feito antes. Conseguiria. Por ele mesmo e mais ninguém.

— Vamos lá. — Disse a última frase dentro de vinte e quatro horas inteiras.


	2. 2

As lojas aos fins de semana sempre eram muito cheias, e as filas do caixa maiores ainda. Sentiu vontade de dar meia volta e ir embora, deixar aquilo tudo para outra hora. Não gostava muito de multidões, e por menor que fosse a comunidade, não precisar dar dois passos para esbarrar com alguém, já era considerado multidão. Só estava ali por causa da data especial, o aniversário da pessoa mais importante de sua vida. 

Chanyeol havia pegado mais dois turnos extras para ganhar uns trocados e talvez presenteá-la com algo diferente de tecidos. Apesar de que seria um bom presente e ela, com certeza, ficaria muito feliz com qualquer lembrancinha que ele comprasse, a ideia de dar alguma coisa que ela realmente usasse era o que mais queria. O único problema é que o rapaz havia sentado na bicicleta meio ferrada e pedalado até o centro da cidade sem nenhuma imagem fixa. 

Pensou em dar perfume, mas além de serem absurdamente caros, não fazia ideia de qual não seria tão agressivo para a rinite da mãe. Ele mesmo nunca havia tido um perfume na vida, mas sabia pelos comerciais que passavam na televisão que existia um mundo deles. Depois pensou em dar roupas, mas conhecia a mulher bem demais para saber que preferia mil vezes um vestido costurado por ela mesma do que um comprado na rua. Isso lhe deixava sem opções. Andou mais um pouco pelos corredores do shopping, olhando as fachadas das lojas na esperança de alguma ideia nova. Sentia-se meio estranho vendo os preços exorbitantes daquela parte da cidade, não acreditando que existia mesmo gente que podia pagar por aquilo. Observou discretamente uma família inteira sentada na praça de alimentação. A única concepção de família que ele tinha era apenas a mãe e a irmã, e não achava nada errado nisso, mesmo com as dificuldades. Eles iam atrás do que queriam e nunca aceitaram menos do que mereciam.

No meio dos devaneios, sentado em um dos inúmeros bancos de madeira espalhados pelo corredor, enxergou sem querer uma moça bonita com uma flor cor de rosa enfeitando os cabelos. De onde estava não dava para saber se era uma flor de verdade ou apenas uma presilha, mas Chanyeol achou muito bonita. Lembrou de sua mãe e como ela ficaria ainda mais bonita com uma flor daquelas nos cabelos grisalhos. Então veio como um estalo. É claro! Não havia nada que a mãe amasse mais do que flores. Até repreendeu a si mesmo por não ter pensado nisso antes. Levantou-se do banco, ajeitando a mochila nas costas. Não sabia se no shopping tinha alguma floricultura, e seria bom se tivesse, pois a única que ele conhecia ficava há quilômetros de distância e o sol se poria em poucas horas. Embora confiasse na velocidade que as pernas treinadas pelos anos de futebol proporcionavam, não estava nem um pouco animado para enfrentar o frio cortante da noite. 

Procurou pelo andar onde estava e não achou, então desceu para o térreo onde havia menos fluxo de pessoas, vasculhando cada canto. Já estava um pouquinho triste quando finalmente achou uma lojinha com vários vasos de rosas na frente, espremida entre milkshakeria e uma loja de sapatos. Parou timidamente na frente, lendo uma placa que descrevia os preços. Estava começando a fazer os cálculos mentalmente quando uma pequena mão pousou em seu ombro.

— Olá! Posso ajudar?

Virou-se para encontrar uma senhorinha baixinha que sorria gentilmente para ele.

— Eu estou atrás de flores, para presente. — Disse, se esforçando ao máximo para devolver o sorriso de maneira natural. Era bem consciente da sua expressão intimidadora e sempre se sentia culpado quando percebia que algumas pessoas se assustavam, ainda mais se fosse uma senhorinha tão simpática.

— Qual a ocasião? Aniversário, presente de namoro? — Ela perguntou animada, quase se atropelando nas palavras, enquanto já o conduzia para dentro da floricultura.

— É… Aniversário da minha mãe. 

— Oh, sim! Ela gosta de que flor? Podemos fazer uma arranjo com flores que simbolizam várias coisas, é só você escolher. 

Chanyeol estava um pouco perdido com tanta informação e o jeito embolado que ela falava, mas achou a empolgação dela engraçada.

— Não sei muito bem que tipo ela gosta, na verdade eu queria alguma que durasse bastante tempo. — Falou olhando em volta.

— Nesse caso, por que não dá uma semente? — A senhora respondeu, mostrando um grande painel de gavetas com inúmeras etiquetas. — Temos sementes de plantas que não são tão sazonais e que ficam bonitas o ano todo. Se bem tratadas, claro.

O rapaz parou para pensar um pouco. Fazia sentido até, e imaginou que não teria problema, visto que a mãe já tinha expressado muita vontade de cuidar de plantas.

— Vou querer algumas sementes sim! Quanto é mais ou menos? — Lembrou de perguntar antes.

— Depois a gente vê. — Ela apenas balançou a mão. — Olha, temos crisântemos, prímulas, orquídeas, violetas… 

De todas as opções que a mulher estava dando, Chanyeol era apenas familiar com a flor que tinha a cor de mesmo nome, por isso memorizou mentalmente. Havia muitas outras expostas nas prateleiras que davam de frente para a porta e um vaso em especial chamou sua atenção. Era bem pequeno comparado aos outros, mas era cheio de florzinhas coloridas e chamativas. Aproximou-se para descobrir o nome na etiqueta, já que sua visão era bem ruim.

— Onze-Horas… 

— Você gostou delas? — Sorriu. — São bem fáceis de cuidar, além de não ser necessário um espaço muito grande pra elas crescerem. 

— Eu gostei. Posso saber o significado?

— Ah, essa tem vários. O ciclo de vida dela é anual, ao invés de por períodos, e consegue segurar o tranco em qualquer clima. Seja no calor ou na geada, apesar de tão pequena.

Chanyeol teve vontade de sorrir. Parecia bastante a mãe.

— Vou querer levar a semente dela, por favor. Ah, as de violeta também.

— Ok, vou embalar pra você. — A senhora disse prontamente pondo os itens em uma cestinha. — Precisa de vasos também?

— Sim! Já ia esquecendo. — Coçou a cabeça, envergonhado. — Existe um tipo adequado para essas flores?

— O melhor tipo é o vaso de barro, dá pra você por tanto dentro de casa próximo ao uma janela, ou na área externa sem problema algum.

Chanyeol estava um pouco inquieto desde o início por não saber exatamente se o dinheiro que tinha seria o suficiente, mas suspirou aliviado quando descobriu que as sementes não eram caras, mesmo que a Onze-Horas fosse importada. Acabou gastando mais com os vasos, e os demais utensílios para jardinagem, como mini regadores. Além do mais, a mulher baixinha ainda deu um desconto considerável, alegando que ele parecia muito com o filho dela.

Quando chegou ao caixa, se sentiu satisfeito por ter achado aquela floricultura.

— Olhe, escrevi algumas dicas sobre o plantio e cuidado das duas. É só seguir que elas vão crescer bem bonitas. — A senhora pôs uma notinha dentro da sacola de papel. — Tenho certeza que sua mãe vai gostar.

— Eu também acho. Muito obrigado. — Chanyeol fez uma grande reverência, não sabendo expressar o quanto estava grato. 

Se despediram mais uma vez, o rapaz agora cheio de sacolas. Ele achava incrível quantas pessoas gentis existiam na cidadezinha, e como gostavam de ajudar os outros. Não era a primeira vez que tinha um encontro agradável daquele jeito, e gostaria muito saber ser daquela forma. Era um problema antigo que o incomodava muito. 

Enquanto pedalava de volta para casa, passou em frente à antiga creche que fez boa parte da sua infância. Ela havia sido reformada há pouco tempo e não lembrava muito a imagem que de vez em quando via nos álbuns de fotos. Chanyeol se recordava de ser um tempo complicado por causa da separação dos pais, porém também possuía muitas lembranças felizes daquela época. Principalmente pelas pessoas que conheceu e que ainda faziam parte de sua vida, como Jongin.

O caminho até a casa simples foi tranquilo, e conseguiu aproveitar a paisagem das montanhas ao longe, ainda que fosse um pouquinho melancólica pela nuvem cinzenta que insistia em pairar sobre a cidade. Quando chegou aos portões pretos, enxergou de imediato a mãe se balançando em um vaivém contínuo na cadeira de balanço. Yoora estava brincando no minúsculo quintal, montando um castelo de lego.

— Por onde você andou, hein, menino? 

— Fui ali, mãe.

— “Fui ali”… — A mais velha estreitou os olhos desconfiada, mas Chanyeol apenas riu, tentando a todo custo esconder as sacolas atrás do corpo.

— O que você tem aí?

— Nada! — Respondeu rapidamente, correndo para dentro em dois pulos, com medo da mãe o acertar com o cachecol que estava tricotando. 

São e salvo no seu quartinho, Chanyeol começou a tirar as coisas de dentro para melhor organizar. Olhou para o calendário pendurado na parede, em um costume que foi desenvolvendo no decorrer dos dias. Nele havia um grande círculo vermelho na data que seria dali a três dias. O dia em que tinha o potencial de mudar a sua vida. Não queria ser uma pessoa tão ansiosa assim, porque não fazia bem e o tempo não passava mais rápido. Só não conseguia evitar a curiosidade que o corroía por dentro desde que saiu da escola designada para a aplicação da prova. Chanyeol não lembrava de outro dia que se equiparasse àquele, ou de outro momento em que se sentiu tão nervoso na vida. Era o esforço de centenas de dias que se resumia a apenas uma folha de papel.

A senhorinha da floricultura havia embalado os saquinhos de sementes com um laço bonito, então resolveu não mexer muito com medo de estragar. No fundo da sacola enxergou o bilhetinho com as instruções, logo o abrindo para ler e entender melhor. A letra era bem grande e fácil de entender, e Chanyeol se surpreendeu com a rapidez que ela havia escrito tudo aquilo. Ao final das orientações tinha uma pequena observação, que o rapaz observou com curiosidade.

Lá estava escrito:  _ “A violeta é um flor que representa simplicidade, calmaria e infinita delicadeza. Também é ideal para simbolizar promessas.” _

Chanyeol piscou uma, duas vezes, um pouco emocionado com a atenção da senhora. E pensava como o seu presente não poderia ficar mais significativo. 

Uma promessa. Reconhecia o peso daquela palavra, e nunca se sentiu tão feliz em poder carregá-lo.

Olhou mais uma vez para o círculo vermelho, dessa vez o encarando de cabeça erguida.

***

Estava caindo uma tempestade assustadora naquela tarde. A previsão do tempo no celular apenas dizia que poderia ter pancadas de chuva rápidas, mas aquela já estava durando horas. Baekhyun de vez em quando se assustava com algum galho de árvore batendo contra a janela, resultado dos ventos fortes. Era quase 15h, mas o céu estava escuro como noite. Nunca fora uma pessoa supersticiosa, no entanto, as circunstâncias não eram convencionais: o rapaz de cabelos claros sentado na frente do computador, atento a qualquer barulho que saía da caixa de som. Estava nervoso, com medo, ansioso, morrendo de vontade de sair correndo dali ao mesmo tempo que queria que o bendito e-mail chegasse logo para acabar com aquela espera cruel. Não era nada convencional para o sempre orgulhoso Baekhyun, então ele podia até pensar que o tempo ruim fosse algum tipo de mau presságio. A porta do quarto estava bem trancada, porque ele ficava desconfortável com a ideia de alguém presenciar a pilha de nervos que estava, e menos ainda com os olhares de pena que receberia se tudo desse errado. 

Até conseguia imaginar.

O site oficial da  _ Seoul National University  _ dizia que faltavam apenas alguns minutos para que a carta fosse enviada aos participantes. Se eles fossem aprovados, o link enviado no e-mail redirecionaria para uma página com uma animação de boas vindas. Se não, apenas um texto apareceria. Já havia lido as instruções tantas vezes que poderia recitar de cor. Quase infartou quando o ícone da caixa de entrada acendeu, mas era só uma auto mensagem de um aplicativo qualquer. Soltou um suspiro pesado, sentindo um suor gelado descendo na nuca. 

Estava cansado de um jeito inimaginável, sentia que tinha perdido peso também pelas roupas mais folgadas em si, resultado dos dias preenchidos apenas por leituras, exercícios e mais leituras. A mãe até chegou a bater na sua porta para saber se ele ainda estava vivo. Os dias em que passava recluso enquanto estudava não eram raros, pelo contrário. Não lembrava da última vez em que havia tido um dia livre, ou que havia saído de casa para se divertir. A rotina era sempre a mesma; escola da manhã até a noite, depois ia ao cursinho preparatório. Chegava em casa às 23h nos dias de semana, e aos sábados conseguia ultrapassar a madrugada. A rotina extrema não o permitia manter relacionamentos com outros jovens da mesma idade, porque pouquíssimos se submetiam a tamanha maluquice, o que também justificaria o motivo de ter saído do colégio sem sequer um amigo próximo. Baekhyun sempre pensou que todos o achavam esquisito, e isso o manteve afastado da turma. 

Incrivelmente, a pessoa com quem mais conversou em todos aqueles anos foi o Park. Mas ele não contava. Para Baekhyun, uma parede e Park Chanyeol eram quase a mesma coisa. Só era mais repugnante, mais feio e mais imbecil do que uma.

Um sininho de notificação o fez abaixar a cabeça rápido demais, nem havia percebido que estava encarando o teto há minutos. Quase gritou quando viu o nome da universidade na tela do computador, o e-mail trazendo apenas um link externo como esperado. O coração de Baekhyun estava quase saltando para fora, e o dedo no mouse congelou no lugar. Parou de morder o lábio inferior pois estava quase se machucando de verdade. Era apenas clicar! Estava lá para isso! 

Tentou regular a respiração, diminuindo a tensão nos ombros. De qualquer forma, teria que aceitar o resultado que viesse. Não ficaria com medo, queria ser o menino destemido que tanto a avó afirmava que ele era. Então apenas pôs a seta do mouse em cima do link, clicando sem cerimônias. 

A internet estava meio ruim por causa da chuva, e fez com que a página demorasse ainda mais para ser carregada. Baekhyun piscou uma vez. De repente, um azul vibrante tomou conta da página. Baekhyun piscou de novo, e foi nesse momento que viu uma pequena animação de fogos rodar, para logo depois formar um “PARABÉNS” iluminado. Seu queixo caiu sem que pudesse controlá-lo, não conseguindo acompanhar o vídeo introdutório que começou a rodar automaticamente, mostrando o campus da universidade com várias pessoas caminhando animadas. Teve que reler o pequeno texto no canto acima, seguido das mensagens congratulatórias. 

_ Temos a honra de recebê-lo em nossa instituição. _

Baekhyun levantou-se bruscamente da cadeira de rodinhas, fazendo-a cair para trás num barulho alto. O queixo caiu ainda mais e os olhos se arregalaram. Olhou afoitamente em volta do quarto em busca de apoio, mesmo que soubesse que estava sozinho desde o início, a porta trancada. Sentiu a garganta seca, um nó se formando rapidamente, e começou a balançar as mãos diversas vezes. A mãe estava fazendo yoga na sala, Baekbeom havia saído com a namorada e o pai provavelmente estaria no escritório da firma uma hora dessas. Não tinha ninguém… 

—  _ Vó.  _ — O nome saiu sôfrego pelos lábios, a voz quebrada.

Buscou o celular em cima da escrivaninha, a mão tremia tanto que errou o número tão gravado na memória. Pôs perto da orelha, mordendo o dedão um pouco forte demais.

Baekhyun escutou chamar mais de três vezes, e ficaria  _ desolado  _ se ela não atendesse, mas os deuses, sejam lá quem fossem, estavam ao seu lado.

— Alô?

— Vó, vovó! — Disse exasperado. — Eu passei! Eu passei!

— Passou?! — A voz frágil da idosa no outro lado da linha imitou a sua, rápida em entender o que estava acontecendo. — Passou no vestibular?!

— Sim! Eu vou estudar em Seul, vó! — Baekhyun falou em alto e bom som, saboreando cada palavra, apesar do nó na garganta piorar a cada segundo. — Eu vou… 

— Eu não falei pra você? Eu te disse que conseguiria, menino! Obrigada, meu Deus. — Conseguia sentir o sorriso da pessoa mais importante de sua vida até por ligação. — Você merece tanto, meu filho, tanto.

Fora a gota d’água para Baekhyun. Soltou a respiração devagar, fechando os olhos, a mão apertando o celular contra o ouvido com força. As primeiras lágrimas desceram pesadas, como se pesassem toneladas cada uma. Quantas vezes as havia prendido? Quantas vezes passou as mãos bruscamente sobre elas, antes que qualquer um visse qualquer rastro? Tinha tantas delas agora. Ajoelhou-se ao lado da cama, soluçando baixinho. Pela primeira vez, chorava por si. Por si e mais ninguém. Estava seguro confidenciando o momento com a pessoa na ligação, porque ela nunca o julgaria, não por aquilo. 

— Estou muito orgulhosa de você, meu menino destemido. Enfrentou o que tinha que enfrentar e conseguiu. Não tem nada no mundo que você não consiga, está vendo? 

Baekhyun fungou, balançando a cabeça várias vezes e se agarrando nas palavras gentis que a avó nunca poupava lhe direcionar.

— Já sabe o que vai cursar? 

— Sei sim. — Pigarreou quando a voz saiu esganiçada demais por causa do choro. — Engenharia aeronáutica.

— Sabia que era alguma coisa assim, sempre gostou dessas coisas de espaço. Mas pensei que você quisesse ser astronauta? 

— É que eu precisaria de uma licenciatura em matemática ou algo do tipo primeiro. — Ele crispou os lábios. Um curso inteirinho só de matemática seria o inferno na terra. — Então resolvi que seria engenharia!

— Vai se sair bem em qualquer coisa que escolher, se for de coração. — Ela riu.

— Obrigado, vó, por tudo. — Fez questão de frisar a última palavra.

— Que isso! Eu sempre vou estar aqui enquanto a vida me deixar, e você é o meu neto favorito… Só não conte pro seu irmão.

Baekhyun riu alto, ainda que a cara estivesse toda cheia de ranho e lágrimas. Queria muito dar um abraço nela, mas viviam em cidades diferentes e o tempo fechado impossibilitava uma viagem repentina.

— Já recebeu o que te enviei?

— Uhum. Deu tudo certo, muito obrigado.

— Se precisar de mais alguma coisa, me avise, viu?

— Tudo bem.

Baekhyun sabia que o custo de vida na capital era bem alto, mas tentaria se manter com o mínimo possível. O dormitório da universidade já estava fora de cogitação antes mesmo de ele confirmar a matrícula, os fóruns de pesquisa na internet eram lotados de estudantes que reclamavam dos preços das acomodações. Não queria pedir mais nada da avó, a quantia que ela havia dado já pesava um pouco sobre os ombros do rapaz. E se quisesse se desprender do pai, também não pediria um centavo a ele.

— E como a senhora está?

— Estou indo, sabe como é. Gente velha sempre tem uma dorzinha aqui e ali.

— Não vá se esforçar muito. — Falou suavemente. — Qualquer coisa me liga.

Se preocupava muito com ela morando sozinha, mesmo que fosse em uma vizinhança que a conhecia bastante e sempre a ajudava quando preciso. Quando Baekhyun era mais novo, passou um tempo morando com a avó depois de muito pedir aos pais. Se dependesse dele, não tinha voltado para casa, mas infelizmente o colégio era longe demais. Foi uma pena, pois as melhores lembranças da infância eram na casa dela, inclusive aprendeu a apreciar a natureza no campo que cercava o casebre. Subia nas árvores agilmente, pegava as melhores frutas da estação e brincava com os animais na terra molhada. 

— Ligo sim. Vai olhando logo onde você vai ficar, estou meio preocupada com isso. Tem certeza que essas repúblicas são seguras?

— São sim, vó, muitos estudantes moram nelas e é bem em conta. Prometo que vou tomar cuidado e pesquisar bastante.

— Ok, então. 

— Bom, era isso. Me acalmei um pouco, mas ainda estou meio em choque. — Riu.

— Não foi choque nenhum pra mim. Boa sorte nessa nova jornada!

— Obrigado… Se cuida, viu?

— Você também. Manda um abraço pra sua mãe e diz pra ela vir me visitar mais vezes.

— Vou falar. — Respondeu baixinho, não querendo soar estranho com a menção da mãe. Que coisa… — Tchau, tchau.

— Tchau, boa tarde.

Viu a chamada ser encerrada, e crispou os lábios quando percebeu que a tela estava toda molhada de lágrimas. Levantou do chão, meio letárgico, a tela do computador ainda piscava com a luz azul. Sentou novamente na cadeira, secando o rosto com a manga da blusa. Agora era real. Assistiu o vídeo mais calmamente, prestando atenção nas informações que a voz feminina falava. O primeiro passo seria enviar algumas documentações anexadas, as quais já estavam separadas por pasta desde o primeiro dia de espera. Enviou na área designada no site, sempre checando mais de uma vez para ver se estava tudo certo e não faltando nada. Quando terminou, fechou a página e abriu o site de pesquisa para ir atrás de onde ia ficar. O semestre não demoraria a começar, Baekhyun tinha apenas dois meses para organizar tudo que precisava. Conseguiu algumas dicas em blogs, e fez uma lista com as repúblicas que se encaixavam mais nas características que estava procurando: a menos suspeita e a mais barata.

Passou a tarde inteira entrando em contato com os responsáveis de cada uma, porém nada o agradava completamente. Apesar de não estar em posição de ser exigente demais, também não queria qualquer coisa e nem dividir o quarto com mais de seis pessoas. 

Era perto da hora do jantar, os olhos já estavam meio irritados pela luz do computador e conseguia sentir o começo de uma dor de cabeça chata. Estava conferindo por região, desde as repúblicas mais próximas à universidade, obviamente mais caras, até as dos bairros popularmente conhecidos por serem cheios de universitários. E foi em um desses bairros que achou uma que havia sido inaugurada recentemente. Era bem menor do que as outras, mas viu no site deles que tinha cama disponível e cozinha compartilhada. Se interessou, procurando o número de contato. O anúncio havia sido postado no dia anterior, então agiu rápido e imediatamente mandou uma solicitação dizendo que queria mais informações sobre o lugar.

Quando abriu o aplicativo de mensagens, prestou atenção na foto de perfil da pessoa que provavelmente seria dona do número. Não dava para ver muita coisa, apenas a lateral de uma cabeça meio raspada e o começo de alguns fios vermelhos. Deveria ser a foto de algum idol qualquer.

Incrivelmente, não demorou a ser respondido. A pessoa digitou ‘’Olá” seguido de várias imagens, sendo a primeira o que parecia ser a planta de uma casa e outras que eram fotos do interior da república. Baekhyun olhou tudo com muita calma. Havia uma sala de estar ampla, cozinha, área de serviço e ao todo quatro quartos. Parecia bem limpo e organizado, pelo menos por foto. Já tinha visto antes que a localização era boa, perto de mercados e restaurantes. O preço, segundo o que a pessoa enviou por mensagem, era bem razoável e não doeria tanto no bolso, mas com certeza só teria a verdadeira noção quando fizesse a lista do que precisava quando chegasse lá.

Baekhyun se sentiu seguro em confirmar o contrato, não querendo perder mais tempo. Poderia ser considerado uma pessoa impulsiva, e um pouquinho impaciente, porém gostava de resolver tudo rápido. Recebeu a confirmação no outro dia, e já foi informado que dividiria um quarto com outra pessoa. Apesar de nunca ter dividido quarto com ninguém, nem com o irmão, não estava tão preocupado. Só torcia para que tivesse sorte de não cruzar com alguém sem noção.

Com a confirmação da república, tudo o que tinha que fazer a partir de agora era esperar. Viveria cada dia sonhando com o momento em que entraria no ônibus rumo à Seul, em direção aos seus sonhos. 

Não conseguiu reprimir uma risadinha feliz, caindo na cama desarrumada.

***

Exatamente dois meses depois, a única rodoviária da cidade estava lotada de um jeito inimaginável. Era difícil carregar bagagens no meio daquela massa de gente sem bater em alguém sem querer. O lado positivo era que a frota de ônibus que conseguiu passagem era exclusiva e o seu assento já estava bem reservado, caso contrário seria uma viagem bem desconfortável. Era até meio vergonhoso perceber que todas as suas roupas cabiam em duas mochilas, mas naquele momento agradeceu por não ter que carregar mais coisas. Sua mãe e Yoora estavam sentadas no banco de espera perto do terminal, esperando o horário que a entrada seria permitida. Chanyeol olhou no relógio de pulso e constatou que faltavam apenas 10 minutos para o prazo descrito na passagem.

— Tem certeza que pegou tudo e não esqueceu nada? — A mulher perguntou no que seria a milésima vez.

— Peguei roupas, documentos, remédios e os materiais que vou precisar no primeiro semestre. — Chanyeol contou pacientemente, também pela milésima vez.

— Mamãe, ele já pegou tudo, não se preocupe tanto… — Yoora disse rindo.

— Ai, minha filha, é que ele vai pra tão longe, se faltar alguma coisa vai ser difícil pra conseguir de volta!

O filho apenas sorriu suavemente para a mãe, achando graça do nervosismo dela. Ele mesmo não estava tão inquieto, embora nunca tivesse ido para tão longe. E sozinho. Se seguisse todas as instruções que havia escrito meticulosamente em um caderninho, não teria problema. 

Ouviram a chamada do ônibus correspondente, imediatamente se olhando em reconhecimento.

— Bem, já é a minha hora.

— Vai, mas cuidado! Não vai ficar zanzando por lugares que você não conhece! — A senhora Park falou levantando o indicador. — Não esqueça de avisar quando chegar.

— Como se ele não metesse medo em qualquer um com essa altura. — Yoora murmurou ao fundo fazendo os dois mais velhos rirem.

— Não vou esquecer. — Chanyeol assegurou. — A senhora também se cuide.

Ele virou para a irmã mais nova, que estava observando tudo com o nariz estranhamente vermelho, mesmo que tentasse disfarçar com a cara sapeca de sempre. Chanyeol pendeu a cabeça para o lado, as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

— Cuide da mamãe enquanto eu estiver fora, está bem? — Se agachou até ficar na altura dela, ignorando o peso da mochila nas costas. — Obedeça a tudo que ela falar e não a deixe se esforçar muito no ateliê. Yoora apenas balançou a cabeça, concordando, antes de agarrar o irmão com força. Ela entendia que a despedida não era para sempre, mas só de pensar que o irmãozão não estaria mais ao seu lado por tanto tempo… Chanyeol a abraçou de volta, fazendo um carinho rápido nas costas pequenas. Após um pequeno beijo nos cabelos curtinhos, levantou-se para abraçar a mãe.

— Cuidado, Chanyeol, é o que eu te peço. E estude.

— Pode deixar, mãe.

— Eu amo você.

— Te amo mais. 

Se separaram quando ouviram o homem que cuidava da fila chamar mais uma vez. Sua mãe sorriu, indicando com a cabeça para ele ir logo.

Então ajeitou a bagagem nas mãos novamente, dando meia volta e indo em direção ao portão de embarque. Havia apenas duas pessoas na sua frente, o que fez que entrasse no ônibus sem mais demoras.

O ambiente dentro condizia com o preço meio salgado que teve que pagar, sendo bem espaçoso e climatizado. Seu assento era um dos últimos, o que não viu problema. Um moço simpático, provavelmente atendente, o ajudou a pôr as mochilas nos compartimentos, deixando apenas uma bolsa de mão embaixo do banco da frente. Nela estava apenas as coisas que achava necessário ter em mãos rapidamente, como documentos pessoais e o celular. Tinha levado um livro que há tempos queria terminar, e teria tempo de sobra para isso com a viagem de quase 4 horas. Colocou os fones de ouvindo, procurando uma playlist aleatória no  _ spotify  _ que não fosse tão distrativa. A maioria delas que possuía em sua conta consistiam em músicas onde o solo de guitarra eram legais o bastante para fazê-lo ter vontade de aprender. 

A guitarra velha, agora bem guardada em cima do guarda-roupa há quilômetros de distância, tinha sido presente do falecido avô, que era meio metido a roqueiro de garagem. O instrumento estava bem acabado, por mais que os donos tivessem sido cuidadosos, mas quebrava um bom galho desde quando Chanyeol começou a se interessar por música. O avô fora bastante paciente consigo, ensinando-lhe com gosto as músicas que  _ “eram badaladas na minha época, Loey” _ . Foi assim que ganhou dele conhecimento o bastante para conseguir fazer o solo de  _ Sweet Child O’ Mine  _ e também o hábito de colocar apelidos estranhos nas pessoas. Riu sozinho com a memória, pondo para tocar a música do Guns N’ Roses. O livro já estava nas mãos com a última página lida destacada por uma dobra no canto — um hábito horrível seu — e, embalado pelo vocal característico de Axl Rose, a viagem ocorreu tranquilamente. 

Cochilou em algum momento, mais relaxado que nunca, e de vez em quando os olhos sonolentos captavam a paisagem externa que era apenas um infinito campo. Quando a mente ficou um pouco mais desperta, o cenário natural foi substituído por mais e mais construções. Após o ônibus atravessar uma ponte altíssima sobre o rio, Chanyeol se sentiu engolido por prédios de diversos designs. Chegou até a arrumar a postura no assento, tentando olhar mais pela janela sem incomodar a pessoa sentada ao lado. Ele já tinha visto alguns prédios de mais de 5 andares na cidade natal, a maioria residenciais, mas aqueles que passavam rapidamente pelo vidro davam a impressão de tocarem o céu. No meio de sua admiração, escutou uma voz reverberar pelo alto falante, avisando que em poucos minutos chegariam ao terminal de Seul e já poderiam tirar as bagagens dos compartimentos. Aproveitou o espaço vago para levantar-se e fazer o que foi dito. Um tempo depois sentiu o solavanco do ônibus ao parar, e segurou bem nos apoios.

Aguardou pacientemente as pessoas da frente descerem pela única porta aberta. Quando chegou a sua vez de andar para sair, sentiu a diferença de temperatura antes mesmo de atravessar a saída. Chanyeol tinha se vestido de acordo com o tempo de Mungyeong, que estava, como sempre, cinzento e frio a ponto de machucar as bochechas. Percebeu que não precisaria de metade das roupas que tinha levado, pois Seul era quente. Enorme, intimidante, cheia de gente, mas, principalmente, quente. Largou as bolsas no banco externo do terminal, tirando o sobretudo pesado e ficando apenas com uma blusa preta de mangas compridas. O número de informações só naquele local era esmagador, então tentou reunir os pensamentos e organizar o que precisava fazer a partir dali. Pegou o celular do bolso, desbloqueando e procurando pela última conversa salva no  _ KakaoTalk _ . Ela tinha sido breve, portanto não demorou a achar o que queria, ou melhor, o endereço do local onde seria a sua casa pelos próximos meses.

Notou uma plaquinha indicando uma estação de metrô quase ao lado do terminal, porém não se sentia confiante o bastante para pegar um naquele momento. Pegou o endereço, então, e foi em direção aos táxis estacionados a poucos metros de distância. 

Se o cenário de dentro do ônibus o impressionou, o que viu naquele trajeto de pouco menos de 10 minutos era algo que não conseguia nem explicar pela falta de familiaridade. Primeiro de tudo, o trânsito era louco. O coração de Chanyeol quase parou diversas vezes quando viu outro carro tão perto de si, mas o motorista nem piscava, mais do que acostumado com o caos. Depois disso, os prédios eram imensos  _ mesmo,  _ de um jeito que o sol não conseguia tocar o chão. Observou o carro entrar em uma ruazinha estreita, composta quase que inteiramente de lojas, para virar mais uma vez em outra rua, dessa vez de ladrilhos. Conseguiu identificar instantaneamente a fachada do local que viu pela internet. Era maior do que pensava e tinha dois andares.

Pagou rapidamente o motorista, mal conseguindo agradecer pela corrida antes de ver o carro amarelo dando partida em dois tempos. Ajeitou as duas bolsas nas costas e subiu os poucos degraus até a porta da frente, onde havia um sininho com uma corda minúscula pendida. Chanyeol procurou confuso se havia outra campainha, sem sucesso. Dando de ombros, alcançou a corda e balançou três vezes. Apesar do tamanho, fazia um barulho alto.

Esperou atenderem enquanto olhava a vizinhança ao redor, que era bem calma em relação às ruas que passou até chegar ali. Era um ponto positivo, pois não pensava que conseguiria relaxar em um lugar que não filtrasse o barulho ensurdecedor do trânsito naquela cidade. Distraía-se com bastante facilidade com sons externos, e não tinha o luxo de deixar alguma coisa atrapalhar seus estudos, logo agora que a bolsa estudantil cobria mais de 50% dos custos da universidade  _ se  _ ele mantivesse excelentes resultados no decorrer dos semestres.

Ouviu o som da maçaneta girando e rapidamente virou a cabeça. Quando a porta abriu, teve que refrear o ímpeto de dar um passo para trás com o que viu.

— Posso ajudar? — Um homem tatuado do pescoço ao pés indagou, os olhos sérios como os seus próprios.

Ele era uns bons centímetros mais baixo que Chanyeol, porém não diminuía em nada a aura intimidante, olhando diretamente para o desconhecido na porta por debaixo das pálpebras bem puxadas, que davam um formato único aos olhos pretos.

— … Eu aluguei um quarto aqui… Meu nome é Chanyeol. — Ele falou pausadamente, fazendo uma breve reverência, tentando não olhar muito para os piercings no rosto a sua frente.

— Ah, sim. Pode entrar.

O rapaz abriu passagem, esperando Chanyeol entrar para fechar a porta que parecia ser bem pesada.

Impressionou-se com o tamanho do hall de entrada que se estendia até o que parecia ser a sala de estar. Era meio escuro lá dentro, a iluminação se fazendo presente basicamente pelos raios solares que entravam através das vidraças. Fora o tamanho, o ambiente inteiro lembrava uma casa comum, cheio de móveis e decorações que a senhora Park amaria.

— Vou chamar o responsável daqui, tudo bem? — O homem tatuado falou e Chanyeol percebeu que os dois estavam vestidos de um jeito idêntico, com blusa preta e calça de moletom cinza. Era um pouco engraçado. — Você pode sentar ali no sofá, se quiser.

O Park apenas aquiesceu e foi sentar sem mais nenhuma palavra, perdendo o arquear de sobrancelha que recebeu do outro antes de seguir corredor adentro.

A sala era bem limpa, sem qualquer poeira à vista, Chanyeol percebeu. Uma televisão de tamanho razoável estava em cima de uma estante cheia de dvds e livros, também sem parecer nem um pouco bagunçada. Era outro ponto positivo.

— Oi. 

Outro rapaz baixinho apareceu na sua frente, mas este bem menos ameaçador do que o anterior, ainda que possuísse uma aparência incomum para Chanyeol. Ele usava óculos de armação redonda e os cabelos eram de um vermelho escuro, raspado nas laterais.

— Olá. — Pôs-se de pé novamente, curvando a cabeça em cumprimento.

— Você deve ser Park Chanyeol, correto? — O dito assentiu. — Pensei que fosse chegar amanhã. — Sorriu levemente. — Vamos fazer uma reunião agora com os outros moradores e explicarei a você tudo que precisa saber. Antes de tudo, quer alguma coisa? Água, suco? Não sei se Minseok já ofereceu.

— Não, obrigado. — Chanyeol disse. Anotou mentalmente o nome que provavelmente era do rapaz intimidador.

— Tudo bem, então. A propósito, meu nome é Kyungsoo. Prazer em conhecê-lo. — Curvou-se da mesma maneira que Chanyeol havia feito antes.

O mais alto olhou confuso para Kyungsoo, que agora se esticava todo para alcançar um sino idêntico ao que existia na porta de fora, só que ainda menor.

— Eu falei pra colocarem isso mais baixo, toda vez essa humilhação. — Escutou o rapaz falar entredentes.

O tom era irritado, porém quando voltou a olhar Chanyeol, sustentava a mesma expressão amigável.

— Isso aqui. — Apontou para o sino. — Serve como uma chamada para todos os moradores. Se alguém tocar, significa que está solicitando uma reunião ou uma emergência está acontecendo, então quando escutar deve vir até a sala imediatamente. Não importa o que esteja fazendo. — Explicou.

Chanyeol balançou a cabeça para demonstrar que tinha entendido. Kyungsoo ficou olhando para ele de um jeito que o mais alto não conseguiu identificar, mas não teve tempo de questionar pois logo ouviu passos e vozes de mais uma pessoa vindo tanto do corredor quanto do andar de cima.

— Tomara que não seja mais uma panela queimada. — Escutou das escadas.

A sala, que antes era ocupada apenas por duas pessoas, de repente pareceu pequena com o resto dos habitantes. Os primeiros que enxergou foram o homem tatuado, que mais tarde Chanyeol aprendeu que o nome era Minseok mesmo, e uma garota alta de longos cabelos pretos. Não sabia que a república era mista e não apenas masculina como pensou. Logo os que estavam no segundo andar apareceram também. 

Um pensamento meio sem sentido passou pela cabeça de Park quando percebeu que todos que vira até então tinham aparências estranhas, segundo a própria perspectiva que apenas se baseava nos outros garotos que via em Mungyeong. Certamente o padrão cabelo curto e preto não se aplicava na cidade grande, foi o que Chanyeol pensou quando viu um rapaz com os cabelos platinados em um loiro que ele nunca tinha visto ao vivo. 

— Ah, é carne nova! — Este proclamou em uma voz alta e clara, mais até do que a do seu amigo Jongin.

Toda a experiência em comunicação que Chanyeol havia adquirido em toda a sua vida, mesmo que pouca, simplesmente esvaiu-se com tal comentário. Ele apenas devolveu o olhar com o garoto platinado, que sustentava um sorriso que ia de orelha a orelha, sem se importar com a expressão perdida do mais alto.

A luz solar batia certinho onde estava, por isso era meio difícil enxergar a outra pessoa que descia as escadas junto com o loiro, era tudo encoberto por uma grande sombra. Mas foi questão de segundos desde que conseguiu enxergá-los completamente, até identificar a quem a onda de cabelo castanho claro pertencia. Arregalou os olhos. 

Era outra aparência incomum, mas essa Chanyeol conhecia  _ muito bem. _

— Park?!

Ele era confiante nos próprios conhecimentos depois de dezenas de livros e artigos lidos, principalmente no assunto que escolheu seguir carreira. Era realmente algo que se gabava. 

Naquele momento aprendeu que podia se dedicar o que fosse, mas o universo sempre arranjava maneiras de surpreendê-lo.


	3. 3

Há 11 anos, Chanyeol e Baekhyun tiveram uma briga feia na creche. O dia estava sendo pacífico para as três professoras encarregadas de 20 crianças, até que uma das meninas mais velhas entrou correndo na sala da coordenação alertando que havia dois garotinhos aos socos no parquinho. Quando foram ver, encontraram Chanyeol, a criança que nunca havia dado um pio torto para ninguém, e Baekhyun, este um pouquinho menos comportado, embolados no chão perto da área dos balanços. Apartaram a briga puxando os dois por debaixo do braço, por um momento perdendo o equilíbrio por continuarem a desferir pontapés. Baekhyun estava todo sujo e descabelado, totalmente diferente de como veio mais cedo pela manhã, todo arrumadinho, mas não parecia que tinha se machucado. Diferente de Chanyeol, que ostentava um arranhão feio na bochecha. 

O motivo da briga ninguém sabia, nem Jongin, o melhor amigo de Chanyeol, mesmo que os dois não se desgrudassem para nada. Nenhum dos dois falou também, ainda que tivessem insistido muito, inclusive na presença dos pais. Baekhyun apenas disse que não queria ver o Park nunca mais, emburrado como a criança de 7 anos que era. Qual não foi a sua surpresa quando o viu novamente no ensino fundamental, as chances diminuídas por causa do prestígio do colégio e o outro garoto era metido a inteligente igual a si. Aguentou todos aqueles anos porque, pelo menos, estudavam em salas diferentes.

Encontrá-lo novamente em outra cidade e dentro da casa postiça onde dormia há uma semana era uma grande piada de mau gosto. Não conseguia nem rir.

— Park Chanyeol?! — Exclamou desacreditado. 

Não o via desde o término das aulas, no dia fatídico da entrega de notas. Não procurou saber do seu paradeiro, no entanto, porque pouco interessava. Sabia que ele não entraria na universidade da cidade deles, julgando pelo que Chanyeol havia dito no meio da provocação.

— Byun. — A surpresa ainda era evidente no rosto do mais alto, mas agora ele parecia mais composto.

— Vocês se conhecem? Vieram da mesma cidade? — O garoto loiro perguntou ainda sorrindo, não percebendo que os dois não estavam exatamente felizes em se verem.

Kyungsoo, no entanto, trocou olhares rapidamente com Minseok, que observava tudo como se tivesse melhores coisas para fazer. Vendo que Baekhyun não tinha respondido a pergunta, resolveu quebrar o clima tenso.

— Pessoal, esse é o Chanyeol, ele chegou hoje do interior. Qual o nome da sua cidade, mesmo? — Perguntou olhando diretamente para o rapaz, não dando brecha para possíveis esquivos.

— Mungyeong. — Ele respondeu, a voz calma e livre de qualquer tensão. 

— Ah, é a mesma do Baek. — O garoto ao lado de Baekhyun concluiu.

— Chanyeol, esses são os outros moradores. Você já conhece o Baekhyun, não é? — O Park assentiu, sem voltar outra vez para o de cabelos castanhos, que em contrapartida parecia o perfurar só com o olhar. — Bom. Esse ao lado dele é o Jongdae. — Apontou para o loiro animado. — Minseok você já viu, é o segundo responsável daqui. Se eu não estiver e precisar de algo, pode pedir ajuda dele.

Chanyeol devolveu o cumprimento silencioso que recebeu do homem de cabelos pretos.

— Por fim, essa é a Soojung. A única garota da casa. 

Soojung sorriu pequeno para o recém chegado, mais afastada do círculo que se formou na sala. O Park só prestou atenção no tamanho do cabelo dela, que era enorme.

— As regras são bem simples, e são mais recomendações de boa convivência do que qualquer outra coisa: não traga gente de fora sem antes comunicar ou a mim, ou a Minseok, e nada de barulho depois das dezenove horas. A louça é de quem sujou e a limpeza da casa são feitas em turnos, mas não se preocupe que temos um quadro para isso, depois te mostro. Fora isso, sinta-se à vontade. — Kyungsoo explicou tudo calmamente. Na verdade, o tom de voz dele não era muito difícil de ouvir.

— Entendi. E em relação aos quartos…? — Chanyeol indagou. Mesmo que estivesse realmente curioso para saber como tudo funcionava, estava bastante cansado da viagem e a única coisa que queria era desfazer as malas e tirar um cochilo de, pelo menos, 3 horas.

— Sim, sim, vamos logo decidir isso. — O ruivo sorriu, ajeitando os óculos que tinham escorregado para a ponta do nariz. — Soojung tem um quarto só para ela por motivos óbvios, espero que entenda. — Chanyeol aquiesceu. — Jongdae já está dividindo o quarto com Baekhyun lá em cima, então só resta o meu e o de Minseok, somos seus possíveis colegas de quarto. — Riu divertido.

Park nunca admitiria para ninguém, mas respirou aliviado quando soube que não dividiria quarto com Baekhyun. Não seria uma convivência legal, ele sabia muito bem disso. Arriscou um olhar para o mais baixo, encontrando-o com a cara fechada atrás de Jongdae. Os cabelos naturalmente ondulados estavam apontando para todos os lados, e usava uma camisa branca enorme, toda massada. Ele provavelmente tinha sido acordado com o som do sino.

— Vamos descobrir como sempre fazemos por aqui. — Kyungsoo levantou a mão perto do rosto de Chanyeol de repente, o assustando um pouco. Ele estava segurando uma moeda. — Cara ou coroa.

— É pra não ficar climão, sabe? — Jongdae disse. — Já pensou se você escolhe um e o outro começa a te odiar?

— Hm… — Chanyeol não soube o que responder. Talvez era algo recorrente quando encontrava alguém tão… Espontâneo como Jongdae.

— Brincadeira, bonitinho. Você é sério, né?

Soojung, que até então não tinha dito uma palavra, reprimiu uma risada atrás da mão. Minseok entreabriu a boca, mas a fechou logo depois, provavelmente não se dando ao trabalho de comentar. Jongdae recebeu uma encarada de canto de olho de Baekhyun.

— Melhor coisa que você faz é ignorar aquele dali. — Kyungsoo suspirou. — Enfim, cara sou eu e o coroa é Minseok. Boa sorte.

Imediatamente viram a moeda dourada levantar no ar e girar diversas vezes. O ruivo foi hábil quando a pegou de volta com o punho fechado, para logo a pôr nas costas da outra mão.

— Ih, deu coroa.

A sala espaçosa tremeu com a risada escandalosa de Jongdae. Dessa vez Soojung não conseguiu segurar a sua também. Chanyeol não esboçou nenhuma reação em especial, apenas trocou olhares com Minseok e pegou as duas mochilas no sofá.

— Uau, essa é a primeira vez que eu vejo alguém tão disposto a ir pro quarto com o Minseok. — Jongdae disse enquanto balançava os ombros em uma risada muda.

— Ei! Por favor? Está deixando isso tudo mais estranho. — Kyungsoo repreendeu.

— Foi mal, me exaltei. 

— Vem guardar suas malas, Chanyeol. — Minseok resolveu ignorar os comentários infames e indicou o corredor, fazendo menção paras segui-lo. — Acho que Kyungsoo já disse o básico, depois podemos explicar mais coisas.

Baekhyun não disfarçou a cara desdenhosa quando o Park passou por si, cruzando os braços, mesmo que não tivesse recebido nenhum outro cumprimento do rapaz como os outros. Não que ele esperasse também. Uma grande piada, esse Park.

— Cara, que bife é esse que você tem com o altão? O clima pesou, hein. — Baekhyun ouviu quando os dois fecharam a porta no final do corredor.

— Jongdae, para de ser fofoqueiro, por Deus. — O ruivo revirou os olhos. — Espero que não fique fazendo perguntas inconvenientes, você viu o jeito dele. E se você levar um soco?

Ao ouvir aquilo, Baekhyun soltou um riso debochado pelo nariz, já começando a subir as escadas de volta ao quarto compartilhado.

— O Park é frouxo demais pra isso. — Falou por cima do ombro antes de sumir pelos degraus.

— Rapaz… — Jongdae comentou reticente, levantando as sobrancelhas para os dois que restaram na sala.

— Kyungsoo tem razão, tem que parar de ser tão bisbilhoteiro. — Soojung disse baixinho. — Vai que o novato te dá um soco mesmo.

— E ninguém vai te socorrer. — O de cabelos raspados completou, dando dois tapinhas no ombro de Jongdae.

— Mas será que eu estou em um ninho de cobras?

***

O quarto era um pouco maior do que o da sua própria casa, Chanyeol pensou, e bastante iluminado pela grande janela que cobria quase toda a parede. Havia duas camas de solteiro lado a lado, separadas por apenas uma mesinha com um abajur em cima e dois guarda roupas minúsculos. O canto da parede era ocupado por uma escrivaninha e vários porta lápis. Ele ficou parado na entrada do quarto, esperando mais instruções de Minseok, já que não dava para saber qual cama era a sua, pois ambas estavam arrumadas de um jeito que pareciam que nunca haviam sido usadas antes.

— A sua é a da esquerda. — O tatuado apontou. A voz dele soava ainda mais intimidante agora que estavam em um quarto fechado.

Chanyeol agradeceu, já pondo as coisas em cima da cama indicada. Minseok parecia alguém de poucas palavras, pensava que não ia puxar assunto como Jongdae havia feito anteriormente, mas a voz calma mais uma vez chamou a sua atenção.

— Antes de se acomodar, deixa eu só fazer um adendo logo, pra não ficar enchendo o seu saco depois.

O rapaz virou-se para o mais baixo, esperando-o continuar.

— Eu sou bem chato com organização, então agradeceria se você não fizesse muita bagunça. 

— Entendi. Não se preocupe. — Chanyeol assegurou, entendendo a preocupação. Ele mesmo prezava bastante por limpeza, então não era um pedido problemático.

Foi o suficiente para Minseok, que murmurou um ‘ok’. Chanyeol desfez rapidamente as malas, priorizando as roupas boas que usaria constantemente, preferindo deixar as de ficar em casa dentro de uma mochila só. Minseok se deitou na cama, pondo fones de ouvido e parecendo esquecer totalmente a presença de outra pessoa no quarto. 

O Park estava com muito sono, surpreendentemente. Ele não costumava dormir tão cedo, mas talvez a mudança de ambiente estivesse exigindo mais do que pensou. Pegou uma toalha, saindo do quarto. O maneirismo de Minseok dizia claramente que ele não queria ser incomodado, logo Chanyeol preferiu perguntar para outra pessoa onde ficava o banheiro para tomar banho. Nunca deitaria na cama limpa sem antes se limpar de toda a sujeira que acumulou na rua. 

Encontrou a sala vazia, mas ouviu barulhos na cozinha. Reconheceu a voz de Jongdae, que era bem distinta por ser alta e um pouquinho aguda. Quando passou pela pilastra que dividia os cômodos, um cheiro gostoso invadiu suas narinas. A barriga automaticamente protestou, o assustando. Nem tinha percebido o quanto estava faminto. De frente ao fogão, estava Kyungsoo mexendo calmamente em uma panela grande. Jongdae gesticulava alguma coisa no balcão.

— Com licença. — Disse.

— Diga? — Jongdae respondeu, virando-se no banquinho.

— Onde fica o banheiro?

— Oh, sim, desculpe não dizer antes! Tem dois banheiros, um fica na segunda porta à esquerda no corredor e o outro fica lá em cima. Pode usar qualquer um. — Kyungsoo se apressou a dizer.

— Obrigado. — Chanyeol acenou com a cabeça polidamente.

— Estou fazendo o jantar, se quiser comer depois… 

Chanyeol achou meio estranho, não acostumado a comer nada que não tenha sido feito ou por ele mesmo ou pela mãe. Sentiu-se meio desconfortável por não ter ajudado em nada também. Anotou mentalmente de perguntar depois como funcionava a questão das refeições, se só uma pessoa cozinhar era recorrente. Tinha que se adaptar à nova rotina, afinal, e não queria estranhar tanto qualquer coisa nova que aparecesse.

— … Tudo bem. — Decidiu. A barriga roncando era um fator muito forte. Tentou sorrir um pouco para os dois antes de sair, porém não tinha certeza se teve sucesso.

Kyungsoo voltou sua atenção para a panela de  _ naengmyeon _ , tirando uma porção em uma tigela antes de pôr a carne de porco. Franziu as sobrancelhas, incomodado quando o vapor quente embaçou os óculos.

— Ele é meio engraçadinho. — Jongdae disse de repente.

— Chanyeol?

— Sim. Tinha esquecido o nome dele. — Murmurou.

— O que você quer dizer com isso?

— Sei lá, sabe quando você olha pra alguém e pensa “nossa, mas que engraçadinho”?

— Não, não sei. — Kyungsoo riu. A comida já estava pronta, faltava apenas as decorações e essa era a parte favorita dele.

— Mas é isso mesmo. — Levantou-se para ajudar a servir a mesa, aproveitando a distração do outro para roubar um pedaço da comida ainda na panela. — Ele me lembrou um pouquinho o Baekhyun.

— Você nem conhece os dois direito. — Pegou-o no flagra, batendo com a colher de pau na mão de Jongdae. — Não era ontem que você tava reclamando que o Baekhyun nem falava com você direito?

— São coisas diferentes. Eu tenho um terceiro olho, consigo enxergar o que ninguém mais enxerga. — Disse seriamente.

— Ok… Tipo o menino do _ Sexto Sentido? _

— Não. Quer dizer, mais ou menos. — Voltou a se sentar na mesa, o pratinho de porcelana na sua frente já cheio com o macarrão gelado. Ao ver Kyungsoo lançando um olhar feio para si, abaixou lentamente o garfo. Havia bagunçado um pouco a decoração minuciosa que o ruivo fez.

— Espera todo mundo chegar. Já chamou seu colega de quarto?

— Quando dá esse horário ele geralmente fica estudando e não gosta de ser atrapalhado. Fiz isso no segundo dia e recebi uma encarada mais feia que a sua. Vocês são todos mal humorados, eu hein.

— Vai chamar logo. Não vi o Baekhyun no almoço hoje.

— Verdade. Vou lá.

Pouquíssimo tempo depois, Chanyeol voltou a aparecer, dessa vez com os cabelos úmidos. Todas as roupas que tinha trazido, fora as de usar na rua, eram praticamente iguais, então voltou com outro blusão preto e calça de moletom. 

— O jantar está servido. Vou chamar Minseok rapidinho e— 

— Eu… Eu já chamei. — Chanyeol falou baixinho enquanto mexia rapidamente no cabelo.

— Ah… — Kyungsoo o olhou por alguns segundos. — Que bom, então. Pode se servir. Jongdae foi chamar os outros e a Soojung deve estar vindo.

Os dois se sentaram um na frente do outro. Kyungsoo observou como Chanyeol analisou a comida e a forma que ela estava sendo apresentada.

— Foi você que fez tudo? 

— Sim. É meio o que eu faço… — O outro piscou algumas vezes, esperando o resto da explicação. — Meu curso é gastronomia.

— Entendi. Na verdade, queria perguntar sobre isso.

— Sobre o meu curso? — Kyungsoo perguntou um pouquinho surpreso.

— Não exatamente. — Chanyeol se mexeu desconfortável sob o olhar do ruivo. — Sobre as refeições aqui… 

— Ah, ok. — Riu. — Geralmente sou eu que faço, porque gosto. Não é problema nenhum pra mim. Mas quando fico muito ocupado, aí é cada um por si. Aliás, os mantimentos são responsabilidade de todos e usados aqui na cozinha, a não ser que você queira identificar o que comprou com o seu nome, desse jeito ninguém toca.

O Park não disse nada, mas escutou a todas as palavras com a expressão curiosa. Olhou mais uma vez para a comida servida de maneira caprichada. Tinha sido um dia muito quente, então achou a escolha do cardápio bem conveniente.

— Eu posso te ajudar na cozinha? — Perguntou timidamente.

— Claro que pode. — Kyungsoo assegurou, gentil. — Menos se você for ruim cozinhando que nem o Minseok, daí pode esquecer. — Piscou.

Chanyeol imaginou o colega de quarto atrapalhado ao fazer um prato, daquele jeito meio intimidador que tinha. Foi uma imagem bem engraçada.

— Minha mãe diz que eu cozinho bem.

— Acredito nela, então.

— Quem acredita em quem?

Rapidamente a calmaria na cozinha foi substituída por passos barulhentos e sons de cadeiras arrastando.

— Não acredito que você brigou comigo por comer antes de todo mundo e tá aí quase terminando! — Jongdae reclamou.

Baekhyun andou calmamente até chegar perto da mesa, espiando o que tinha nela por cima da cabeça de Jongdae. Kyungsoo percebeu o que ele estava procurando e logo informou.

— Deixei em cima da bancada.

— Obrigado. — Agradeceu com um sorriso pequeno. — Sabe que não precisa fazer isso, não sabe?

— Não quero ter essa conversa de novo. — Tirou a atenção de Baekhyun, mais preocupado em colocar uma colher cheia de caldo na boca.

— Esse daí só quer mostrar que sabe cozinhar. — Jongdae brincou, metendo uma montanha de macarrão na boca. — E sabe mesmo, viu. Isso aqui tá uma delícia.

Baekhyun pegou cuidadosamente o prato de cima da bancada, depois virou para ver onde sentaria. Estagnou no lugar ao perceber que todos já estavam na grande mesa redonda, sobrando uma cadeira, claro, ao lado de Chanyeol. Só podia ser. Minseok era tão silencioso que nem percebeu quando ele chegou na cozinha, muito menos Soojung, que conseguia ser ainda mais discreta. 

Cogitou comer na bancada mesmo, onde havia duas cadeiras altas, porém seria muita falta de educação. Baekhyun não suportava o Park, mas suportava menos ainda passar por mal educado, ainda mais quando Kyungsoo fez o favor de preparar a comida e ainda separar a sua parte.

Respirou fundo, ignorando uma partezinha na mente que dizia que ele estava fazendo alarde por tão pouco. O Park mesmo não tinha nem olhado em sua direção uma vez sequer, cumprindo muito bem o papel de fingir que Baekhyun não existia, como sempre. E Baekhyun poderia fazer o mesmo, já que não se importava nem um pouco com aquele imbecil metido a besta.

Sentou ao lado dele em silêncio. O espaço entre eles era mínimo, e conseguia sentir a manga da blusa do outro resvalando em si toda vez que ele levantava o braço.

— Aí o Junmyeon falou assim “não vou aceitar nenhum trabalho medíocre”. — Escutou Jongdae contando o que parecia uma história da universidade, enquanto gesticulava exageradamente. — A sala toda ficou em um silêncio horrível, mas eu queria mesmo era rir.

— Ele ainda não cansou de falar essas coisas? — Soojung comentou. — Tive uma matéria com ele semestre passado e ouvíamos isso constantemente. Ou coisa pior.

— Ainda fala. Parece que ele chupa vinte limões antes de ir dar aula. Tão jovem… — Jongdae lamentou em tom.

Chanyeol gostava de observar as pessoas. Era um hábito que havia adquirido depois de perceber que odiava ficar por fora dos problemas de casa, quando a mãe sorria para si do jeito de sempre, mas escondendo várias questões. Então não pôde deixar de notar o desconforto de Minseok ao seu lado. O rapaz tatuado não era de se expressar muito, já tinha percebido. Mas anos convivendo com o próprio semblante impassível, tentando mudar pelo menos um pouco, era fácil identificar o leve vinco na testa dele que antes não existia. O motivo, no entanto, ainda era um mistério. Poderia ser centenas de coisas.

— Ainda bem que não tenho nenhuma matéria de exatas no meu curso. Já não bastasse eu ser um total zero à esquerda em matemática, ainda teria que aguentar professores amargos desse jeito. Felizmente não encontrei esses problemas na minha universidade ainda. — Kyungsoo falou.

—  _ Ainda.  _ — Jongdae repetiu.

— Ainda. Nunca se sabe o que enfrentarei nos próximos três anos. — Suspirou.

— Falando nisso, qual o seu curso, Chanyeol? — O loiro perguntou, curioso.

— Engenharia aeronáutica. 

Baekhyun, que até então comia quieto, se engasgou na hora que foi tomar um pouco de suco. Soojung rapidamente ofereceu um guardanapo no outro lado da mesa, se inclinando um pouco para bater nas costas do rapaz.

— Hm? Acho que eu já ouvi isso antes… — Jongdae pôs a mão no queixo.

— É o curso do Baekhyun. — Kyungsoo lembrou, arregalando os olhos.

Chanyeol ficou surpreso, porque não fazia ideia. Arriscou um olhar de relance para ele, que, para sua surpresa, o encarava de volta.

— Só falta ser na mesma universidade também, mas seria impossível conhecer em um curto período de tempo duas pessoas que passaram na  _ SNU. _ — Jongdae disse já meio desconfiado.

Não demorou muito para que os dois entendessem a nova notícia. Baekhyun estava se segurando desde cedo para não comentar nada rude, ou ao menos trocar uma palavra com o Park, em prol da convivência com as outras pessoas. Sabia dos limites, eles já não estavam na cidadezinha que cresceram. Tinha se surpreendido de encontrá-lo na república, sim, mas no mesmo curso  _ e  _ na mesma universidade era demais para si. E se Chanyeol tivesse feito aquilo de propósito?

— Você sabia? — Perguntou sério.  __

— Não. Como eu saberia? — Chanyeol respondeu simplesmente.

Não havia nada duvidoso no tom do mais alto, mas já era de se esperar. Também não queria acreditar que ele tinha o seguido até ali só por provocação, e se fosse verdade que o Park também era matriculado na mesma universidade, não era possível que fosse apenas uma brincadeira de mal gosto. Nem lembrava se alguma vez Chanyeol havia contado uma piada.

Desviou, por fim, o olhar do outro. Não tinha nada a ver consigo, afinal.

— Não. Não vai me dizer que você também entrou na  _ Seul.  _ — Chanyeol ouviu Jongdae dizer para si com a cara mais engraçada que já tinha visto.

— Sim, entrei.

— O que vocês comem nessa cidade? Eu quero um pouco também… 

— Pra começo de conversa, acho que eles  _ estudaram,  _ né, Jongdae? — Kyungsoo alfinetou.

— Você costumava me amar mais. — Ele disse com uma expressão indignada.

Chanyeol comeu mais uma porção de macarrão, se impressionando ainda mais com o sabor. Era completamente diferente do tempero de sua mãe, mas era delicioso mesmo assim. O ruivo provavelmente tinha aprendido essa habilidade no curso que fazia, e se ele era bom daquele jeito antes mesmo de se formar, conseguia imaginar como ele seria depois da universidade. Ficou pensando se ele mesmo se tornaria bom no que gostava.

Sentiu uma cutucada no braço. Era Baekhyun, e estava o olhando de canto.

— Dá pra você se afastar um pouco?

O Park notou que, realmente, Baekhyun estava com dificuldade para comer por causa do pouco espaço.

— Desculpe, não tinha percebido. — Disse enquanto arrastava a cadeira para o lado.

Baekhyun apenas se ajeitou para mais perto da mesa, a cabeça virada para frente, em um claro sinal de fim de papo. O mais alto mordeu levemente o lábio inferior, começando a comer mais rápido. Era sempre assim. Bastava uma palavra do menino de cabelos cor de cobre para que o humor de Chanyeol despencasse. Parecia que ele fazia de propósito, e provavelmente era. 

Não era segredo para ninguém que os dois nunca se deram bem, e nem faziam questão, porém o Park às vezes se pegava devaneando sobre todo aquela relação problemática. Se fosse bem sincero, sentimentos negativos não o agradavam. Acreditava muito em energias, vibrações e no que o universo o proporcionaria de acordo com o seu estado de espírito, e toda aquela desavença sem pé nem cabeça não o deixava bem. Queria saber se controlar perto das palavras afiadas de Baekhyun, quando ele chegava com quatro pedras na mão em toda situação, como se a causa de todos os problemas do mundo fosse Chanyeol. E o mais alto percebia, inclusive, o teor raivoso das encaradas de Baekhyun, que davam até calafrios. 

Não se conheciam muito bem, apesar de saberem da existência um do outro desde o jardim de infância. Chanyeol sabia que o outro vivia em um apartamento de classe média alta no centro da cidade, e que tinha um irmão mais velho. Sabia que ele mantinha uma rotina parecida com a sua, ou ainda mais abarrotada. Era difícil até de perguntar alguma coisa diretamente a ele, porque Baekhyun tinha jeito de quem era, pelo menos, vinte vezes melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa no planeta. Ele tinha uma forma de olhar que… Dizia, mesmo sem abrir a boca, que ninguém valia o tempo dele.

Houve uma época onde Jongin pôs na cabeça que conseguiria a amizade de Baekhyun, pelo simples fato de não suportar a ideia de que alguém naquela escola não fosse amigo dele. Chanyeol chegou até a acreditar que o moreno conseguiria, porque não havia uma única pessoa que não amolecesse perto de Jongin, o garoto mais carismático que já viu na vida. Acontece que Baekhyun era mestre em agir fora das expectativas, e ignorou toda e qualquer tentativa de aproximação. Ele só ficava ouvindo Jongin tagarelar pelos cotovelos na hora do lanche, lançava de vez em quando alguns olhares munidos de sobrancelhas arqueadas, desdenhoso, depois saía de perto como se o outro fosse parte da decoração. Isso persistiu por quase dois meses, antes do amigo desistir. Foi um baque para o ego dele, e precisou de várias palavras de consolo de Chanyeol para voltar a acreditar que, sim, Jongin era legal e não tinha nada de errado com ele, mesmo que o outro garoto o olhasse como se fosse um pedaço de esterco, às vezes. 

Baekhyun que era um chato de galocha, e não enxergava nada além dos livros grossos.

Naquela época, ambos com 14 anos, Chanyeol compartilhava do mesmo asco de Baekhyun. Poderia dizer com todas as letras que não suportava o mais baixo, nem os cabelos de uma cor esquisita que cresciam de uma forma ainda mais esquisita, e nem os óculos que deslizavam pela ponte do nariz cheio de sardas. Não suportava o jeito prepotente e nem a forma em que ele não falava as coisas da boca para fora. Aos 14 anos, Chanyeol se sentiu ameaçado pela primeira vez, porque Baekhyun estava evoluindo em todos os sentidos e se tornando alguém que o próprio Park nunca seria. Se olhasse para trás, podia ver o quão mesquinho era não gostar de uma pessoa por um motivo tão sem sentido. O Byun era uma pessoa totalmente fora dos padrões que estava acostumado,  _ mas e aí? _

Viu Baekhyun levantar-se da mesa, recolhendo o prato e o copo que usou. Ele agradeceu a Kyungsoo pela comida mais uma vez com um sorriso, e Chanyeol nunca tinha visto a expressão dele tão relaxada. Era o tipo de expressão que nunca mostraria a si.

Terminou de comer a própria comida, sentindo os olhos pesando mais e mais. Lavou a louça na velocidade da luz, outra habilidade aprendida no dia a dia caótico da sua casa a quilômetros de distância. O resto do pessoal ainda conversava animadamente, sem sinais de que sairiam daquela mesa tão cedo. Até Minseok engatava uma conversa baixinha com Soojung.

— Eu já vou para o quarto, tudo bem? Obrigado pela comida, Kyungsoo, estava muito boa. — Falou dando dois tapinhas desajeitados no ombro do ruivo.

— Obrigado você pelo elogio. — Respondeu. 

— Boa noite, bonitinho. — Jongdae sorriu. — Espero que esteja se adaptando bem ao caos. 

Trocou acenos e tchauzinhos com Soojung e Minseok, que viria mais tarde no quarto, e saiu da cozinha. Como já imaginava, a república ficava ainda mais escura de noite. Não havia lâmpadas no teto, e toda a iluminação vinha de pequenos pontos de luz amarelados nas paredes, algumas lamparinas elétricas e os abajures na estante da sala. Talvez fosse uma escolha para diminuir gastos com energia. Não gostava muito de ambientes escuros, até porque sua visão era péssima — e se recusava a usar óculos —, e já estava imaginando quantas dezenas de entidades estavam se escondendo no breu dos cantos da sala, quando quase deu um pulo ao se deparar com um corpo parado no meio caminho.

— Baekhyun? — Perguntou, torcendo, pela primeira vez na vida, que fosse realmente o outro garoto.

— Não. 

Chanyeol soltou a respiração que nem sabia que estava presa. Embora a resposta tivesse sido negativa, já havia escutado aquele tom debochado vezes demais para não reconhecer de longe. 

— Você me assustou.

Baekhyun riu com isso, e parecia estar realmente se divertindo. 

— Engraçado que a sua cara de estátua não mudou nadinha.

— O que você está fazendo parado aí no escuro? — Ignorou a provocação.

— Invocando o demônio. 

— Estou falando sério. — Chanyeol insistiu, achando a situação estranha.

— Eu também poderia estar. — Revirou os olhos. — Estava te esperando.

— Me esperando? — Agora sim a coisa estava  _ muito  _ estranha.

— Vai ficar repetindo tudo o que falo agora? Sim, estava te esperando para conversar.

— … Conversar?

— Park.

— Você nunca me chamou para conversar antes. — Explicou, se aproximando lentamente.

— Estou agora. Só queria ter certeza de que você não sabia de nada disso. — Levantou a cabeça quando Chanyeol parou na sua frente, a fim de olhá-los nos olhos. Odiava a diferença de altura mais do que qualquer outra coisa.

— Da república?

— Da república, do curso, da universidade. Não acha muita coincidência?

— Acho inacreditável. — Admitiu, desviando o olhar para os braços cruzados de Baekhyun. — Mas juro que não sabia de nada.

— Por um momento, pensei que tivesse me seguido até aqui.

— …Por que eu faria isso?

— Nosso curso não é comum, por isso desconfiei. — O de cabelos ondulados continuou inquisitivo. — Quais são as possibilidades?

— Isso. Quais são as possibilidades? — Os olhos de Chanyeol subiram novamente, estudando o rosto estóico de Baekhyun.

Qualquer um que passasse naquela sala, acharia a cena bem esquisita, os dois se encarando no escuro. Ou pensariam que era um ritual, ou outra coisa. A suposição chegou a passar pela cabeça do Park, e deu um passo para trás inconscientemente, fingindo procurar algo na mesinha de centro. Se havia tomado dois copos de suco, por que a garganta estava tão seca?

Baekhyun arqueou uma sobrancelha, descruzando os braços.

— De qualquer forma, espero que você não me atrapalhe. Já pensou? Saí de Mungyeong pensando ter me livrado de você e dou de cara com a sua cara feia aqui.

— Nunca te atrapalhei. — Chanyeol respondeu, um pouquinho ofendido. — Não vou atrapalhar agora.

— Não vai mesmo. — Falou se virando. — Porque eu não vou deixar.

Por que era tão difícil se dar bem com Baekhyun? Ele sempre tinha uma resposta bem posicionada na ponta da língua. Coçou a nuca, andando para o próprio quarto. Ignorou ao máximo a falta de iluminação no comecinho do corredor, quase tropeçando nos próprios pés.

— Ei.

No segundo susto da noite, não conseguiu evitar uma arfada. A mão foi diretamente ao coração, sentindo-o bater descontroladamente. 

— Não acredito que você, com esse tamanho todo, tem medo de escurinho. — Baekhyun zombou. — Que imbecil.

— Desculpe ter medo de escuro e ser imbecil. — Retrucou mal humorado. — Não tem mais o que fazer do que ficar me assustando?

— Você se assusta à toa, não estou fazendo nada. 

— O que quer, Byun? — Chanyeol perguntou mais cansado do que se lembrava.

O menino quase todo apoiado no corrimão da escada se calou por um tempo, abrindo a boca e fechando, quase como se ponderasse o que falaria. 

— Como a Yoora está?

A pergunta pegou Chanyeol desprevenido, porque não esperava nada parecido. Tinha conhecimento que a irmã mais nova falava bastante do Byun, desde que o conhecera em uma exposição de arte da pracinha da cidade natal deles. Ao que parecia, Baekhyun sabia fazer uns rabiscos e Yoora simplesmente os amou, porque no meio deles havia alguns personagens do desenho favorito dela. O primeiro dia de trégua da vida deles foi esse, já que era impossível ser hostil na frente dos olhinhos impressionados da menina. Byun sorriu bonito para ela, e ainda ofereceu um desenho de qualquer coisa que ela quisesse. E pronto, o coração infantil já tinha dono.

Pensava que o afeto partia apenas de Yoora, como a boa criança amável que era, e que Baekhyun já havia até esquecido dela.

— Está bem. Ficou meio emburrada porque vim pra cá, mas a mamãe prometeu muito sorvete a ela. — Disse sorrindo de canto.

— Hm. — Baekhyun murmurou. Chanyeol viu um biquinho sendo formado nos lábios dele, mas imediatamente ignorou a informação. — Então tá. Era isso. Tchau.

Do mesmo modo inusitado que surgiu, desapareceu. Escutou os passos pesados o levarem até o segundo andar, e o barulho da porta fechando. Chanyeol não entendeu nadinha, mas quando fechou a porta do próprio quarto, a escuridão já perdida no fundinho dos pensamentos, percebeu que sorria.

  
  



	4. 4

Nem o dia de feira científica da escola conseguia reunir tantos estudantes daquele jeito. Baekhyun já estava todo dolorido por ter se esbarrado em metade da população coreana dentro do metrô, apesar das inúmeras recomendações de Jongdae. Levantou 40 minutos antes do despertador tocar, saiu antes de todo mundo e ainda assim fora quase engolido na estação perto da república. Chegou a ficar assustado de verdade ao ver quantas pessoas se espremiam dentro da caixa metálica, todos cheios de compromissos e lugares a comparecer, não se importando se aquela última pessoa quase pendurada para fora do trem fosse cair ou não. Engoliu em seco quando um homem atrás de si o mandou ficar do lado direito da escada rolante, porque estava atrapalhando a passagem. Baekhyun realmente não sabia dessa regra, sentindo-se sem graça pelo modo que foi alertado. As pessoas da cidade grande não eram tão sutis quanto as do interior.

Para sua sorte, nada mais alarmante aconteceu até a universidade, cujo caminho não era tão difícil de atravessar. Havia placas em todos os lugares e era praticamente impossível de perder a grande construção de vista. Se ele já achava o antigo colégio tradicional grande, o campus da  _ SNU _ era gigantesco. Os portões de ferro já estavam abertos, e enxergou um grande número de alunos caminhando para dentro. Havia um jardim bem cuidado na entrada, e uma fonte com uma estátua de bronze bem no meio dele. Prontamente pegou a estradinha que levava aos lado leste, onde ficavam os blocos de ciências exatas. Metódico e precavido do jeito que era, não poupou esforços ao pesquisar tudo de relevante sobre a instituição, até para não ficar perdido no meio daquela imensidão toda. Não queria pedir ajuda a ninguém, embora tivesse passado por várias pessoas que davam informações de prontidão para quem pedisse. Baekhyun não se orgulhava da sua introversão, mas não fazia questão de mudá-la também.

Agradeceu por não ter muita gente na entrada do prédio B-3, ficou um tempinho do dia anterior pensando no que faria se ocorresse algum tipo de trote. Ele odiaria com todas as forças e não estava a fim de ter uma experiência tão negativa logo no início das aulas. Com certeza, cogitava trabalhar algumas questões em si, mas não estava planejando fazer isso logo cedo. Procurou a sala que aparecia no seu boletim informativo, a encontrando no final do corredor do segundo andar. Olhou as horas no relógio. Faltavam apenas alguns minutos para o início da aula, e Baekhyun agradeceu por ter se adiantado um pouco, visto que perdeu um bom tempo no metrô lotado.

Entrou na sala pela porta aberta, analisando rapidamente o interior e procurando uma carteira vazia na frente. A sala era bem grande, com quatro longas fileiras que se estendiam até o fundo, e a maioria delas já estava ocupada. Baekhyun tinha uma visão péssima mesmo com óculos, e se distraía muito facilmente, então nunca se sentava muito longe do professor. Preferia ficar na frente e ser um possível alvo constante de perguntas dos docentes do que perder metade do conteúdo passado, e a culpa era toda da própria mente que captava muitos estímulos ao mesmo tempo. 

Escolheu, por fim, a segunda cadeira da parede esquerda. Paredes eram boas de se encostar em aulas maçantes. Tirou os materiais necessários da mochila, organizando-os calmamente em cima da mesa. Abriu o caderno com a capa do Homem de Ferro, lembrando de preencher as informações básicas, caso um dia o perdesse. No momento em que estava terminando de escrever o ‘n’ do seu nome, ouviu uma voz forte preenchendo a sala. Era o professor de química geral, a primeira matéria do dia. 

Ele era bem mais jovem do que pensou, mas não foi a aparência dele que fez a boca de Baekhyun entortar um pouco. Ao lado do professor, estava Park Chanyeol com a mesma expressão de sempre, como se alguém tivesse recortado a imagem do outro dia e colado naquele ambiente. Como ele sempre aparentava ter a vida sob controle, Baekhyun não sabia. Tinha vontade de pegar a garrafinha de água da mochila e jogar sobre o Park, para ver se o cabelo dele ficava pelo menos um pouco fora do lugar, ou se a expressão séria podia desmanchar para uma nova.

Observou por cima dos óculos quando o professor disse alguma coisa para o rapaz alto, dando dois tapinhas no ombro dele antes de se dirigir para a mesa no centro da sala.  _ Ha.  _ Essa era nova. Não sabia que o novo hobby do Park era puxar saco de professor universitário.

Parou de olhar, evitando que ele viesse puxar algum assunto, apesar que fosse uma coisa quase impossível. Chanyeol não era a pessoa mais falante da terra, e nesse ponto os dois chegavam a ser parecidos, mas ainda havia uma grande diferença entre eles. Mesmo com aquele jeito de moleque mal encarado, o Park, surpreendentemente, possuía vários amigos. Frequentemente esbarrava com a imagem deles cercando-o no corredor, sempre prontos para contar uma história mirabolante. Nesses momentos, Baekhyun não tinha coragem de se aproximar, nem fazer nenhum comentário, portanto apenas abaixava a cabeça e passava por eles o mais rápido que conseguia. 

Era ridículo.

Mais ridículo ainda como as pessoas gostavam tão facilmente de Chanyeol. Já estava até percebendo. O professor sorrindo, uma moça atrás da cadeira dele, que estava fazendo um péssimo trabalho ao disfarçar. O que ele tinha de tão especial? Por que ninguém enxergava o grande imbecil que o Park era, como Baekhyun enxergava? Estalou a língua, apoiando o queixo na mão. Ficava agitado toda vez que começava a devanear daquele jeito. 

— Bom dia, classe. Me chamo Yunho, irei acompanhá-los neste semestre.

Baekhyun ajeitou a postura na cadeira, empurrando o corpo para frente.

Não tinha tempo para ficar perdendo com o Park, nem mesmo quando este sentou no lugar vago ao seu lado.

***

Espreguiçou-se, sentindo as costas reclamarem pelo tempo em que ficou em uma posição só. Química era possivelmente a matéria que mais gostava de estudar, e o jeito em que a aula foi conduzida também o agradou bastante. Naquele dia possuíam seis horários e duas grades diferentes, então se apressou para ir encher a garrafinha de água quando os alunos foram liberados no intervalo. Tomava quase 3 litros de água por dia e às vezes tinha que se policiar para não extrapolar na quantidade. Isso resultava em várias idas inconvenientes ao banheiro, mas pelo menos poderia se considerar uma pessoa extremamente hidratada. Uma história engraçada existia por trás daquele hábito. Bom, engraçada em partes. 

Quando Baekhyun estava entrando na adolescência, uma das meninas de sua classe comentou por alto que tomar muita água fazia as manchas no corpo desaparecerem. O pequeno garoto guardou aquela informação com muito esmero, e ao chegar em casa encheu de água a maior garrafa que encontrou, na esperança de que aquele era o líquido milagroso que acabaria de vez com as malditas sardas. Não viu nenhuma diferença no primeiro dia, nem no segundo, nem no terceiro. Em dois meses, viu que surgiram ainda mais pintinhas na bochecha, e desistiu de qualquer esperança de pele uniforme. Porém notou que os primeiros indícios de espinhas desapareceram completamente, e o cabelo ondulado tinha ficado brilhante como nunca, então continuou com o hábito. Sentia vontade de rir quando lembrava de todas as coisas que tentou para mudar a aparência. 

Encontrou um bebedouro perto da área de convivência, e logo sentiu o cheiro de café recém passado e alguma coisa assando que vinha da cantina. Percebeu o quanto estava faminto quando a água fez um barulho estranho no estômago, mas não esperava outra coisa porque saiu da república sem comer nada. Suspirou. Levaria um bom tempo até voltar, e ainda teria um período inteiro de barriga vazia pela frente. Pôs a mão no bolso, constatando que havia algumas notas lá, porém eram para pagar a passagem de volta. Se xingou mentalmente pela própria burrice. Ele não gostava de comer na rua, de qualquer jeito, pois não poderia saber cem por cento como cada alimento era preparado e se estavam dentro das suas condições. Costumava preparar o próprio lanche, e por isso mesmo estava tão irritado por ter esquecido uma coisa tão importante como a própria refeição.

Sentou em uma das mesas do refeitório, totalmente frustrado. Odiava ficar com fome. Pegou o celular do bolso da calça, em busca de algo para se entreter até dar o horário para voltar à sala. Tinha adiantado toda a introdução e um pouco mais da matéria seguinte, desse modo não seria pego de surpresa por nada. Abriu o aplicativo de música, o player pausado em uma música do Bon Jovi que gostava muito. Aí percebeu que tinha deixado os fones no bolso da mochila. Bufou, tentando não se estressar muito com aquelas coisinhas. 

— Oi!

Levantou a cabeça lentamente, não tendo certeza se era com ele que estavam falando, apenas para encontrar pares de olhos curiosos o olhando de cima. Identificou o Park em dois segundos, porque apesar de estar atrás de todas aquelas pessoas, ainda era alto o suficiente para Baekhyun vê-lo facilmente. 

— Podemos sentar aqui? Você é da nossa sala, não é? — Uma garota com um coque alto na cabeça perguntou já se sentando. Baekhyun apertou os lábios para não rebater, apesar de ter achado a atitude inconveniente.

— Sim. — Respondeu curto. Já que ela não havia esperado a confirmação para o convite de sentar à mesa, a afirmação deu-se só para a segunda pergunta.

Chanyeol não havia nem se mexido do lugar, e olhava para as pessoas que o acompanhavam se fazendo confortáveis na mesa de Baekhyun, tentando engatar uma conversa com ele. Teve um déjà-vu com aquela cena ao se lembrar de Jongin metralhando o Byun de perguntas e não recebendo nada em troca. Entretanto, estava tendo outra perspectiva. Diferente daquela época, notou o quanto o rapaz de cabelos cheios estava desconfortável com a movimentação, ao ponto de se afastar discretamente quando um dos colegas chegou perto demais, comentando algo sobre Byun. Chanyeol sentiu o próprio rosto retorcer em desaprovação. Era um costume comum da sociedade comentar sem rodeios sobre a aparência de outra pessoa, seja na frente dela ou não, mas o Park não gostava nem um pouco. Uma vez Joohyun comentou uma coisa que tinha lido na internet, enquanto ela, Chanyeol e Jongin jogavam uma partida de bilhar. Três minutos. Se você notou alguma coisa na pessoa a sua frente e quiser  _ mesmo  _ comentar algo sobre, pergunte a si mesmo se ela pode arrumar isso em três minutos. Se a resposta for negativa, guarde o comentário. Mais do que isso é apenas maldade.

Ainda mais agora que não conheciam ninguém e uma linha deveria ser traçada. O Park mesmo não teve tempo de falar outra coisa quando foi puxado para perto daquele grupinho, e perdeu a chance de dizer que não tinha interesse em ir à cafeteria. Mas eles falavam muito alto e qualquer início de frase formada por Chanyeol era facilmente perdida no meio da junção de vozes. Minutos depois, estava parado na fila da lanchonete, sem entender muito bem o que estava acontecendo, e acabou comprando um suco de laranja. Não tinha jeito com pessoas entrosadas demais e sempre se encontrava sendo influenciado por elas, por esse motivo se compadeceu um pouco com a situação do Byun. Sabia o quão impaciente o outro era.

Pensou um pouco antes de se aproximar da figura irritada de Baekhyun.

— Você me disse que queria pegar um livro da biblioteca. Temos tempo agora.

O que estava sentado o olhou com as sobrancelhas juntas, provavelmente pensando no que Chanyeol estaria tramando. Tentou indicar discretamente com os olhos sobre a situação na mesa, torcendo para que Baekhyun entendesse o recado e não o fizesse de idiota na frente de todo mundo, quando só queria ajudar.

Para sua sorte, o Byun juntou as coisas de cima da mesa e se levantou silenciosamente. A garota de antes se agitou e desatou a falar.

— Ah, vamos todos então!

— Não precisa. — Baekhyun finalmente disse, forçando um sorriso. — Prefiro ir só com ele.

Ok. Era claro que precisavam inventar alguma coisa para explicar o distanciamento, mas Chanyeol não esperava que Baekhyun fosse tão direto. Ele nem ao menos pareceu perceber o quão… Estranha aquela frase havia soado, ainda mais para os dois que mal se suportavam. Talvez estivesse desconfortável de verdade.

Lembrou de fazer uma breve reverência aos que ficaram sentados, logo seguindo o mais baixo que já estava a uns passos adiante.

Caminharam em silêncio, Chanyeol um pouquinho atrás. Seus planos eram voltar para a sala de aula e aproveitar o friozinho que fazia lá dentro, pois o calor o incomodava bastante. Não sabia aonde Baekhyun estava indo, e ficou com receio de puxar assunto e levar um coice bem dado; as passadas largas evidenciavam o mau humor dele. Todavia… Tinha notado uma coisinha, e não ia sossegar se não se pronunciasse.

— Você… Tomou café?

— Hã? — Baekhyun desacelerou o passo.

— Perguntei se você já comeu.

— Não.

O de cabelos pretos suspirou, procurando não levar o tom arrogante para o lado pessoal. Talvez fosse só o jeito do Byun. Talvez. Preferia acreditar nisso.

— E não vai comer? Fiz o café hoje, mas você saiu antes.

Baekhyun enfim virou-se totalmente para o Park, o olhando fundo em seus olhos. Era meio desconcertante a maneira como ele sempre fazia isso, quase como se sempre estivesse buscando por algo. Os olhos dele ficavam ainda mais amarelados no solzinho das dez horas, e estava sendo difícil sustentar o contato por muito tempo.

— O que isso tem a ver com você, Park? O imbecil agora quer brincar de casinha?

Concluiu que era impossível dialogar com Baekhyun. Não importava se revidava as provocações ou se tentava manter uma conversa civilizada, o garoto nunca diminuía a pose prepotente, nunca deixava de empinar o nariz sardento. E Chanyeol, apesar de meio avoado, não tinha muita paciência para pessoas assim.

— Não tem nada a ver comigo. Só pensei no tempo que a gente leva pra chegar em casa, Byun _.  _ — Quase cuspiu, não acreditando no tempo perdido onde deveria estar descansando para os próximos horários. — Acho que vi a moça da cantina vendendo sanduíches veganos, talvez se você não for um  _ imbecil  _ ela te deixa pegar um.

Não esperou resposta, abandonando-o no meio do pátio. Aprendeu com a mãe para sempre ser gentil, porque nunca saberia o que a outra pessoa estaria passando, mas também para não ser besta. Não ficaria levando desaforo de graça, nem se o Byun parecesse um pouco perdido e que tivesse um pouquinho de vontade de se dar bem com ele.

Assistiu o resto das aulas meio puto da vida, e, mesmo que os dois tivessem seguido o mesmo caminho desde o campus até a república, não trocaram uma palavra.

Nem quando se reuniram na cozinha para ajudar no almoço. Kyungsoo, perceptivo como sempre, tratou de acolhê-los em conversas paralelas, sem perguntar muita coisa. Já Jongdae, mesmo sendo meio descarado, os poupou de comentários intrometidos. Sabia diferenciar quando havia espaço para piadas e quando o ambiente estava pesado  _ de verdade.  _

***

O tempo de adaptação havia passado, algumas coisas sendo mais difíceis que outras. Não esperava que fosse sentir tanta falta do seu próprio quarto, mesmo que tivesse que mantê-lo constantemente trancado. Sentia falta até do diretor do antigo colégio, que sempre fazia questão de receber os alunos no pátio bem cedinho. Baekhyun também se incomodava como tudo era longe, as ruas eram largas e impossivelmente compridas, os prédios aos montes e a poeira incomodando o nariz sensível. Era alérgico a um monte de coisas, então vivia espirrando pelos cantos. Jongdae, de vez em quando, surrupiava o umidificador de ar do quarto de Kyungsoo com a intenção de ajudar, o que o Byun agradecia bastante. 

O loiro parecia que estava espalhado em todos os lugares da república, seja cantando — o que ele fazia até bem, mas Baekhyun nunca admitiria isso ao garoto — ou rindo tão alto que era impossível não escutá-lo. Apesar disso, ele era notavelmente amável e gostava de cuidar das pessoas. A primeira impressão que Baekhyun teve era que Kyungsoo seria a pessoa com quem mais falaria, pois se mostrou bem solícito logo quando foram apresentados, mas depois concluiu que ele só era assim para todos terem a melhor experiência na república. Houve momentos em que o Byun o sentia bem distante. Podia também ser só o jeito dele. Jongdae acabou sendo a pessoa com quem mais conversava, até porque gastavam bastante tempo juntos ao dividir o quarto.

Com isso, já conhecia o jeitinho animado do colega e estava começando a se acostumar com ele, embora ainda preferisse um canto só seu. Recebia cumprimentos animados todos os dias, então estranhou quando em uma sexta feira, logo quando chegou da universidade, viu Jongdae entrando pela porta da sala com um semblante sério. Ele carregava livros e cadernos nos braços, e Baekhyun jurou que tinha o visto sair de manhã com a mochila azul de sempre. Quando os olhares se cruzaram, ele sorriu de um jeito que não chegou aos olhos. 

Não inquiriu nada, não se achava no direito. Mal se conheciam. 

Ficou um pouco preocupado, no entanto. Se achou até hipócrita por isso, já que não respondia as perguntas mais simples de Jongdae, sempre o afastando quando ficava pessoal demais. Era de praxe, e era outra parte sua que não suportava. 

“ _ Além de feio, ainda sou antipático”.  _ Suspirou.

Ficou o dia todo tentando imaginar o que teria acontecido. Fingiu colocar o fone de ouvido para ler um livro da grade, olhando furtivamente para Jongdae que deitou na cama e não levantou até dar a hora do jantar. Tinha uma leve suspeita, porém era absurda. Quem sofreria bullying na universidade? Se fosse algo fora do campus, como um assalto, ele teria pelo menos comentado. O silêncio sugeria que era bem mais complicado do que isso.

Saiu do quarto antes de anoitecer, não aguentando o silêncio, por mais estranho que isso soasse. Sentia vontade de conversar com alguém, mas a única pessoa com quem tinha pelo menos uma abertura mais confortável estava jogada de qualquer jeito entre os lençóis, a aura claramente dizia para se manterem distantes. Ficou parado no último degrau, olhando brevemente para o corredor. Soojung estudava pelo turno da tarde, Minseok também. Restava apenas Kyungsoo e Chanyeol. A escolha de Baekhyun era óbvia, então foi procurar o ruivo. O encontrou do lado de fora, regando algumas plantinhas na pequena varanda nos fundos. 

— Olha só quem saiu da toca. — Cumprimentou. — Mal vejo você de dia.

Baekhyun sorriu sem graça. Bom, mentira não era. Passava as horas vagas estudando e adiantando matéria, ao ponto de que não havia explorado a capital uma vez sequer em quase dois meses. Era a mesma rotina, só em cidades diferentes. 

— Precisa de ajuda com isso? — Perguntou olhando os mini regadores que Kyungsoo carregava.

— Não, obrigado. Já estou acabando. Essas daqui não precisam de muita água.

Soltou um ‘ah’ quase inaudível. O rapaz um tantinho mais baixo que si sorriu novamente, voltando a prestar atenção nas plantas. Era aquilo que o Byun havia constatado. Mesmo que Do Kyungsoo cozinhasse para todos de boa vontade, cuidava da manutenção da casa na medida do possível, fosse o primeiro a dar bom dia e o último a dar boa noite, existia algo que fazia Baekhyun ficar inquieto, como se o ruivo pusesse uma parede invisível entre ele e o resto. Até Minseok, com todo aquele jeito ameaçador e de poucas palavras, não parecia tão inalcançável.

Trocou de peso nos pés, brincando com os dedos. Não sabia exatamente o que queria falar, mas queria falar alguma coisa.

— Algum problema? — Ouviu Kyungsoo dizer, levantando-se do chão.

— É… O Jongdae. 

— O que tem ele? — O ruivo uniu as sobrancelhas.

— Ele está estranho. — Se sentiu patético falando daquele jeito, mas não podia esquecer. — Chegou estranho, na verdade. Sem mochila.

Uma sombra de reconhecimento passou pelos olhos de Kyungsoo, e ele comprimiu os lábios. Suspirou pelo nariz, guardando os utensílios de jardinagem dentro de uma caixinha. Baekhyun chegou a estalar um dedo de tanto mexer nas mãos, esperando o outro responder. Ele parecia saber de algo.

— Isso… Como eu posso te dizer? — Riu, sem graça nenhuma. — Não é a primeira vez que isso acontece.

E o de cabelos castanhos aguardou Kyungsoo completar a frase, já que tinha falado em um tom reticente. Mas um silêncio se seguiu.

— Não é realmente o meu lugar comentar algo. — Falou, por fim. — Se o Jongdae quiser, ele vai te contar. É um negócio chato, sabe? Espero que entenda.

Baekhyun assentiu. Era realmente inapropriado falar sobre os problemas das outras pessoas, ainda mais se fosse algo muito pessoal. Agradeceu a Kyungsoo mesmo assim.

— Ah. — Uma lembrança veio na mente, e ponderou alguns segundos se deveria mesmo perguntar. Mas nunca teria coragem nem de citar isso perto da pessoa em questão, com medo de ser alvo de risadas. — Você contou pro Chanyeol?

Kyungsoo o olhou em dúvida, não sabendo o porquê do rapaz alto ter entrado na conversa.

— Que eu não como carne, etc. — Falou rapidamente, chegando a ser um pouco embolado.

— Não contei, não. Acabei de dizer que não me meto nos assuntos dos outros, Baekhyun. — Riu.

O Byun piscou algumas vezes, processando a informação. Agradeceu Kyungsoo mais uma vez, voltando para dentro. 

Se ele não tinha contado, como Chanyeol sabia?

Como se fosse um grande show de comédia, deu de cara com o próprio no meio do caminho. Ele estava um pouco mais arrumado que o comum, não usando as rotineiras calças de moletom e camisetas básicas. No lugar deles, uma camisa branca de botões e calça jeans de lavagem escura. Baekhyun ainda notou que o cabelo dele estava penteado de um jeito diferente. 

Park era um metido mesmo.

Os passos estagnaram quando enxergaram um ao outro. O clima entre eles nunca foi dos melhores, mas não estavam se falando nem para brigar. Passavam reto se se encontrassem nos cômodos da república ou nos corredores da universidade. Baekhyun gostaria de vê-lo ainda menos, porém era quase impossível quando conviviam praticamente nos mesmos espaços. Eles _moravam_ juntos. Toda vez que lembrava disso, um arrepio desagradável subia pelas costas de Baekhyun.

— Oi. — Chanyeol disse repentinamente, pegando o mais baixo desprevenido.

Pensou, pensou  _ de verdade, _ em não responder e correr para o quarto como tantas outras vezes, mas algo o prendeu naquela vez. Não queria ficar pisando em ovos pelo resto da estadia em Seul. Não tinha planos de mudar de endereço, e acreditava que o Park também — o preço era ótimo, a localização melhor ainda —, por isso precisavam aprender a pelo menos tolerar a presença um do outro.

Foi aí que lembrou do episódio da universidade. Chanyeol tinha o ajudado, mas Baekhyun fora a pessoa mais mal educada da terra. As palavras ácidas deslizaram pelos lábios de uma maneira tão fácil, tão acostumado a rebater qualquer tipo de crítica que acabava respingando em quem não tinha nada a ver. Engraçado o quanto ele prezava gentileza, quando ele mesmo não era nem capaz de exercer isso.

— Oi. — Respondeu.

O Park já estava desistindo até que ouviu a resposta. Baekhyun falou sem olhá-los nos olhos, porém era um começo. Passou uma das mãos no bolso de trás da calça, só para ter certeza se tinha pegado a carteira. Voltou a andar para a porta da frente, passando pelo mais baixo que se encontrava parado no mesmo lugar.

— Está indo aonde?

***

Baekhyun o confundia. Confundia  _ bastante.  _ Uma hora estava prestes a soltar labaredas de fogo pelas ventas, em outra estava usando uma voz tão macia que nem parecia a mesma pessoa. Engoliu em seco antes de responder.

— Vou para uma entrevista de emprego. 

Aquilo pareceu surpreender o Byun, que arregalou os olhos atrás das lentes redondas. 

— Mas você… Estuda. Não vai ter tempo. — Ele falou baixinho, quase murmurando para si mesmo.

— Para tudo se dá um jeito. Só não para as minhas contas. — Tentou um tom brincalhão, mas claramente não era a especialidade do Park, já que só fez com que Baekhyun arqueasse a sobrancelha. — Preciso trabalhar.

— Eu… Como conseguiu essa entrevista? — Byun perguntou um pouco mais alto. — Queria saber também.

— Posso te mostrar os sites que tentei. — Chanyeol ofereceu repentinamente. — Mas não agora, não quero chegar atrasado lá. Pode ser quando eu chegar?

— Sim, pode ser.

— Ok, então.

Foi o bastante para Chanyeol sair, acenando com a cabeça rapidamente para Baekhyun, sem pensar profundamente que haviam acabado de combinar algo.

Desde quando chegou em Seul, sabia lá no fundo que precisava de uma renda extra. Não queria ficar dependendo totalmente da mãe, que já carregava mais fardos do que o necessário. Tinha somado o que ela juntou mais a quantia que ganhou com vários serviços que prestou antes de viajar, entretanto o dinheiro estava se esvaindo em uma velocidade alarmante, mais do que Chanyeol planejava. A capital era cara, e por mais que sempre tentasse economizar ao máximo, algumas coisas eram imprescindíveis e não poderia deixar de comprar. Quando contou tudo de novo, resolveu que era hora de arranjar algum emprego. 

Preocupava-se demais com a universidade e já tinha provado um gostinho do que a  _ SNU  _ realmente era, e era meio amargo. Nunca pensou que ficaria tão estressado no final do semestre, mas chegou até a ficar com os ombros doloridos de tanto fazer trabalhos e mais trabalhos. Algumas matérias levavam um dia inteiro para que Chanyeol entendesse o assunto dado na aula, algo que não estava acostumado. Gostava de tudo que estudava lá, porém o preço era alto. Baekhyun e ele trouxeram o espírito competitivo dentro das malas, e continuavam comparando  _ todas  _ as notas de  _ todos  _ os trabalhos, provas, seminários. Chanyeol começava a fazê-los já pensando no momento em que o Byun viria com o nariz empinado, mostrando os números perfeitos. Sinceramente, não sabia como ele conseguia fazer aquilo. Estavam par a par por enquanto, mas via claramente a facilidade com que Baekhyun lidava com os novos assuntos, mesmo que os dois mantivessem a mesma rotina de estudos. 

Demorou para cadastrar o perfil nos sites que ofereciam trabalho justamente por isso. Era a última opção, porque com certeza diminuiria o tempo extra em 40% dependendo do que conseguisse, e era um cenário um pouco alarmante, o pior sendo que não poderia fazer nada para evitar. Havia conseguido uma entrevista em uma cafeteria não muito longe da república, as fotos pareciam ser bem recentes e a avaliação boa. Não tinha muitas esperanças, por não ter muita experiência em trabalhos formais, mas daria tudo de si para ser aprovado. As exigências constavam roupas mais “ajeitadas”, e por sorte havia colocado na mala aquele par de peças que o ajudariam bastante. Sentiu-se confiante o bastante para virar para Minseok, que estava limpando o quarto, e perguntar se estava legal. Recebeu um olhar meio divertido, meio debochado, e, enquanto sorria de canto, o rapaz levantou o polegar. 

Era a coisa mais legal que ouviu Minseok dizendo, e ele nem abriu a boca.

Chanyeol aprendeu que odiava o metrô de Seul. Sentia falta da sua bicicleta ferrada que o levava para onde quisesse, sem nunca deixá-lo na mão. Era uma tortura rápida, porque felizmente o transporte era famoso pela velocidade, mas não menos desagradável.

Avistou a vidraça da cafeteria, onde algumas pessoas tomavam várias bebidas coloridas — umas que Chanyeol nunca havia visto na vida —. Era uma quantidade considerável de clientes, mas o clima lá dentro não era caótico. Pelo contrário, era até bem calmo, as pessoas mesmo estavam conversando baixinho.

Caminhou até o balcão, encontrando uma moça vestindo um avental preto e uma touca na cabeça.

— Com licença. — Cumprimentou. — Meu nome é Chanyeol, vim pelo anúncio de emprego que colocaram no site.

A mulher não parecia ser tão mais velha, e era bem bonita. Ficou ainda mais quando sorriu abertamente.

— Sim, eu peguei sua ficha. Pode me acompanhar, por favor?

Ela pediu para outro funcionário assumir o balcão, um rapaz baixinho de cabelos castanhos claros, num tom bem parecido com o de Baekhyun. A diferença era que um era obviamente resultado de tinta, e outro natural como o cobre que tanto lembrava. Os cabelos do Byun escureceram um pouquinho com o tempo, porque Chanyeol se recordava do outro ser quase loiro quando os dois se conheceram na creche.

Pronto. Além de encher a paciência na vida real, Baekhyun ainda era folgado o bastante para invadir os pensamentos do Park em situações aleatórias.

Seguiu a mulher até um escritório pequeno nos fundos do estabelecimento. Foi conduzido para a poltrona de frente à mesa de trabalho, enquanto ela sentava do outro lado.

— Então, Chanyeol. Me chamo Sehun. Vamos começar?

— Sim.

— Quantos anos você tem?

— 20.

— Nossa. Parece mais velho. — Ela comentou casualmente.

Chanyeol não sabia o que responder, então apenas concordou.

— Não quis dizer como algo ruim. — Abanou as mãos. — Quis dizer no sentido que você parece bem maduro.

— Deve ser a minha altura. 

— Também. — Ela riu. — Hm, vejamos. Você mora aqui?

— Não. Moro em Mungyeong, vim aqui pra estudar.

— Ah, sim. Estuda onde, Chanyeol?

— Na  _ Seul. _

—  _ SNU?!  _ — Disse alto. — Caramba, você deve ser bem inteligente, então. Eu mesma me considerava uma boa aluna e nunca consegui entrar. — Voltou a rir sozinha. 

Sehun parecia ser bem simpática, e extrovertida de um jeito que Chanyeol nunca seria. Apesar disso, ele não se sentiu deslocado ou sobrecarregado com a presença dela.

— Você não mora aqui e veio para estudar, beleza. Suponho que vá continuar por aqui nos próximos…?

— Cinco anos.

— É, é bastante tempo. O seu curso tem a ver com culinária ou algo do tipo?

— Não. — Encolheu os ombros. Era algo que estava preocupado. — Na verdade não tem nada a ver. Curso engenharia aeronáutica.

— Vou fingir que sei o que isso significa. — Falou após um tempo. — Você tem familiaridade com estabelecimentos iguais ao nosso?

— Não também. Mas aprendo rápido. — Emendou rapidamente.

Sehun tornou a escrever na prancheta, marcando alguns quadradinhos enquanto fazia uma expressão pensativa.

— Olha só, você pode fazer um período de treinamento aqui. Como não temos nenhuma prova ou avaliação propriamente dita, podemos observá-lo no dia a dia do nosso turno. Combinado?

Chanyeol quase soltou um suspiro de alívio. Não era uma confirmação, mas era alguma coisa. Do jeito que foi todo despreparado e nenhuma experiência nas costas, pensava que não ia nem receber uma chance.

— Combinado! 

— Tudo bem, vou mandar esse documento pra você por email com todos os nossos horários vagos e gostaria que você preenchesse e mandasse até amanhã.

— Tudo bem. — Olhou rapidamente o dito documento no notebook, já tendo uma noção de quais dias da semana ele precisava ponderar.

— Então, é isso. Obrigada por ter vindo e boa sorte! Quer que eu te acompanhe até lá fora?

— Não, não precisa. Eu que agradeço pela oportunidade. Vou fazer o meu melhor. — Chanyeol sorriu verdadeiramente, fazendo várias reverências.

Saiu da cafeteria com o coração batendo forte no peito. Era a primeira vez que o aceitavam pelo menos para treinar no trabalho. Foi uma nova percepção muito boa acerca de Seul. Ela tirava, mas às vezes repunha. Não mentiu quando disse que faria de tudo para se sair bem, pois agora, além do dinheiro, queria ganhar também a confiança de quem apostou nele. 

Sentiu falta da mãe mais do que nunca.

O percurso da volta foi ainda mais abarrotado do que o da ida, mas nada tiraria o bom humor de Chanyeol. Antes de chegar na rua de  _ casa  _ — Chanyeol já havia se acostumado a chamar assim —, ele atravessava uma pracinha. Toda vez que chegava na metade dela, principalmente no finalzinho da tarde, via um senhorzinho com um cachorro passeando ao redor dos bancos. O cachorrinho era a coisa mais adorável que o Park já tinha visto, e morria de vontade de interagir com ele. Não o fazia pelo simples fato de não saber se incomodaria ou não. Naquela tarde, no entanto, a adrenalina estava correndo livremente pelo seu corpo, a novidade na rotina dando a impressão de que poderia fazer qualquer coisa. Então quando se deparou novamente com a dupla, se aproximou cuidadosamente. 

Primeiro teve o cuidado de pedir permissão para o dono, que lhe foi concedida. Antes mesmo de se agachar na frente do cachorro, ele já o cheirava exasperadamente, o rabinho felpudo balançando pra lá e pra cá. Permitiu que ele o cheirasse por inteiro, depois espalmou a mão atrás das orelhinhas espertas. A pelagem dele era laranja e branca, e pelos poucos conhecimentos de Chanyeol, estava em dúvida se era um beagle ou um corgi. De um jeito ou de outro, quando sentiu uma lambida bem molhada na bochecha esquerda, uma risada inesperada saiu pelos lábios, de um jeito que quem olhasse pensaria que ela acontecia frequentemente. 

Conversou um pouco mais com o senhor, aprendendo um pouco mais sobre cachorros. Chanyeol os amava, assim como qualquer outro animal, mas nunca teve a oportunidade de criar um. Era uma responsabilidade e tanto, e não queria ser um dono ruim por falta de tempo. Preferia ver de longe ou se derreter inteiro vendo vídeos pela internet, onde havia uma comunidade inteira que dividia os mesmos interesses por gatinhos fazendo traquinagens.

Se despediu com o coração cheio. Atravessou a rua movimentada, chegando na rua de pedrinhas com a qual já estava lentamente se habituando. O sol já estava se pondo, a cor alaranjada invadindo todos os cantos do bairro. Puxou a cópia da chave do bolso. Não a perderia tão facilmente, pois Jongdae fizera questão de presentear um chaveiro tão escandaloso que era possível enxergá-lo de longe. O interior da república estava escuro como sempre, porém a falta de iluminação já não o incomodava tanto assim. Podia até dizer que dava um charme a mais na decoração. 

Ouviu vozes na cozinha. Era incrível como ela nunca estava vazia, sempre havia alguém lá ou batendo papo, ou enchendo a pança. Resolveu ir direto para o quarto, porque apesar da roupa que estava usando ser bonita, era muito desconfortável. Não gostava de jeans, por esse motivo se possuísse duas calças daquele material ainda era muito. Minseok não estava no quarto, provavelmente cumprindo a carga horária da tarde. Agradeceu mentalmente pelo quarto vazio. Dividi-lo com Minseok não era nem um pouco problemático, se duvidasse ele ainda era o melhor colega de quarto que poderia pedir, mas precisava de um tempo sozinho para se acalmar. A euforia daquela tarde não era recorrente, o que deixou Chanyeol pensando no quanto queria conseguir as coisas pelo próprio esforço. Queria estudar mais, trabalhar mais, crescer o mais rápido que pudesse. 

Se livrou das roupas pesadas, voltando para a combinação de sempre. Estava morrendo de vontade de falar com a mãe e relatar o dia, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria dar a notícia antes da hora. O que faria se não passasse na seleção? A mãe ficaria ainda mais preocupada, até porque Chanyeol não mencionou nada sobre a iminente falta de dinheiro. Conhecia bem demais a própria mãe, se ele dissesse, com certeza ela se desdobraria ao máximo para ajudar o filho, e ele não queria isso. Queria que as duas pessoas que deixou em casa vivessem da maneira mais confortável possível. Bagunçou os cabelos com as mãos. Deveria pensar o quanto antes em como toda aquela nova adição de horários o afetaria.

Interrompendo os seus pensamentos, ouviu uma batida fraca na porta. Foi tão fraca que se tivesse escutando alguma música não notaria. Rodou o trinco, abrindo-a devagar. A primeira coisa que enxergou foi cabelos cheios como um redemoinho, a segunda foi o brilho de óculos redondos refletindo a iluminação do abajur.

— Você disse que ia me mostrar aquela coisa.

Era a primeira vez que escutava uma frase tão sem intenções maldosas vindo do Byun, e ainda assim foi carregada de duplo sentido. Não aguentou e riu pela segunda vez no dia.

Baekhyun observou aquela reação com uma expressão indecifrável. Pensou que ele pusesse outra carranca, pensando que o Park estaria debochando dele, mas não percebeu nem um traço de irritabilidade no rosto bonito. 

Uma novidade. Tanto a passividade do Byun, quanto a opinião de Chanyeol. O mais alto já tinha chegado na conclusão que Baekhyun  _ nunca  _ foi estranho. A nova percepção não chegou de uma hora para outra, e sim depois dele perceber que o garoto com sardas no nariz se destacava no meio da multidão desde sempre, porém não era necessariamente uma coisa ruim. Não achou características iguais a dele em nenhuma outra pessoa, seja os olhos cor de mel ou os fios de cabelo da mesma cor, que quase se fechavam em uma onda perfeita. Ele era fácil aos olhos, tão fácil que chegou a se flagrar o observando por tempo demais na sala de aula, na mesa de jantar. 

Byun Baekhyun era  _ bonito _ . 

Surpreendeu-se mais por aquele fato não ter sido senso comum nos tempos de colégio, porque Chanyeol via claramente toda a beleza do outro estampada no rosto cheio de pintinhas, bem ali parado em frente ao seu quarto.

— Não vai me dizer que esqueceu. Bem que eu podia imaginar… 

Byun Baekhyun era bonito e  _ insuportável. _

— Não esqueci. Acabei de chegar, aliás. — Disse antes que o outro continuasse a reclamar igual um velho.

Ele abaixou o olhar rapidamente, quase sem querer. Talvez estivesse analisando as roupas recém trocadas.

— E como foi? — Baekhyun perguntou, hesitante. 

Chanyeol lembrou de toda a euforia de minutos atrás, queria  _ realmente  _ compartilhar com alguém. Mas, antes disso, se deu conta da situação dos dois parados estranhamente na porta do quarto.

— Quer entrar? Podemos conversar com mais calma.

Mesmo parecendo meio desconfiado com o convite, o Byun aceitou. Por sorte o quarto sempre ficava arrumado por insistência de Minseok, então não se preocupou com comentários de Baekhyun sobre uma possível desorganização.

Chanyeol se sentou na própria cama e indicou que o outro sentasse na cadeira da escrivaninha. Não eram íntimos o bastante para sentarem um ao lado do outro na cama, e nem loucos o bastante para sentarem na cama de Minseok.

— Eu fui aprovado para fazer um treinamento. — Começou. — O café pareceu bem tranquilo. Tenho que preencher um documento sobre a carga horária que posso cumprir e mandar para a moça por email.

— Você acha que vai passar? — Baekhyun cruzou as pernas, se sentando mais relaxado na cadeira acolchoada. 

— Eu tenho que passar.

— Hm.

Ainda era tão estranho conversar com o Byun. Estava sendo mais cuidadoso que o normal, quase como se estivesse lidando com uma fera. Mas… Precisava mesmo disso? Baekhyun parecia totalmente inofensivo naquele momento.

— Então… O site, certo? — Pegou o celular do bolso, se arrastando para a ponta da cama, a fim de facilitar a visão de Baekhyun. — Tem vários, mas achei esse daqui bem organizado e cheio de anúncios de vários estabelecimentos. Eles também colocam se o pessoal que está contratando exige experiência ou não, daí evita de você perder tempo indo lá só para se descartado de primeira.

Baekhyun se inclinou mais para ver melhor. Chanyeol continuou passando a página com o dedo, mas a atenção se voltou toda para a proximidade. Arriscou olhar para o outro, o encontrando de um ângulo que nunca havia visto de perto antes. Encontrou ainda mais pintinhas nas bochechas e notou como os cílios dele eram da cor do cabelo. Tinha consciência do quanto estava sendo estranho, então voltou a explicar mais funções do dito site para o Byun, que ouvia tudo atentamente e emitia sons de entendimento.

— Se me permite perguntar… Por que está procurando emprego?

Pela visão periférica viu o rosto do outro levantar, então fez o mesmo. 

— Pra ter dinheiro, Chanyeol. — Inclinou a cabeça, não desviando o olhar.

O mais baixo o fitava como se tivesse dito o óbvio, com uma pontinha de divertimento. Seria tudo tranquilo, nem fora uma resposta fora do comum, se não fosse o modo como Baekhyun se referiu à ele. O próprio nome soou estranho aos ouvidos, por nunca ter sido pronunciado pelo garoto. Os dois tinham um acordo mútuo de apenas se chamarem pelo sobrenome, pois o primeiro era apenas para amigos e eles não chegavam nem perto disso. Era conveniente sempre pôr uma linha que não deveriam ultrapassar.

— Mas seus pais… 

— Meus pais não tem nada a ver com isso. — Baekhyun se afastou, voltando à posição anterior. 

Aquilo deixou Chanyeol intrigado. A família Byun era conhecida por ser uma das mais bem sucedidas do ramo alimentício, com certeza mandar um filho para a capital não pesaria no bolso de ninguém. 

Baekhyun obviamente não gostava muito de falar sobre o assunto, pelo jeito que o rosto endureceu. Observou-o empurrar a armação dos óculos para cima com a pontinha do dedo. Ele tinha mãos bonitas.

— Tudo bem, então. Posso mandar o link do site por Kakao se quiser. — Mudou de assunto.

— Já quer meu número, Park? — Baekhyun provocou, o tom zombeteiro sendo potencializado pela volta do sobrenome. — Você é rápido. 

Chanyeol sentiu uma queimação subir pelo rosto em uma velocidade perigosa, a insinuação prolongando pelos ouvidos. Encarou Baekhyun com a expressão atônita.

Dessa vez foi o mais baixo que riu. Riu tanto que jogou a cabeça para trás e quase caiu da cadeira. Park continuou do mesmo jeito, olhando-o bater continuamente contra a perna.

— Não acredito. — Baekhyun disse quando se acalmou, alguns risos escapando. — Não acredito que  _ isso _ fez você finalmente expressar alguma reação. Inacreditável.

Chanyeol estava morrendo de vergonha pela atitude exagerada de Byun, rindo como se a timidez dele — timidez com motivos — fosse a coisa mais divertida do mundo. Podia ser a primeira vez que via Baekhyun rir, ainda que fosse às suas custas, mas não ia aceitar ser alívio cômico de ninguém. Nem se essa pessoa tivesse o sorriso bonito que nem os de propaganda de creme dental.

— Ah! — Estalou os dedos. — Já que estou aqui… Como soube que eu era vegano?

— Uh? — O ouvidos zuniam tanto que não entendeu o que ele quis dizer.

— No dia da cantina… Você me recomendou aqueles sanduíches veganos, mas não lembro de ter te contado nada sobre isso.

— Quando jantamos pela primeira vez, Kyungsoo separou seu prato. Era a mesma coisa, só que sem carne. — Respondeu simples.

— … Você prestou atenção? Pensei que nem ligava para as coisas ao seu redor, ainda mais o que eu como. — Baekhyun comentou, genuinamente surpreso.

— Não sei o que exatamente pensa de mim, Byun, mas deve ter muita coisa errada.

— E queria o meu número pra esclarecê-las?

— Já tirei sua dúvida? Quero descansar.

— Tirou sim. — O bastardo levantou, sorrindo de canto. — Cara, sua orelha tá muito vermelha. 

— Tchau.

— Mas não quer o meu número mesmo? — Ele balançou o celular na mão.

Chanyeol correu em dois passos, empurrando-o para fora do jeito que pôde.

—  _ Tchau _ , Baekhyun. — Resmungou, fechando a porta num estrondo.

Se escorou nela quando não ouviu mais os passos pesados no corredor, esfregando as mãos nas bochechas. O rapaz alto não havia percebido que também chamou o inimigo pelo primeiro nome, porque naquele instante estava muito ocupado tentando diminuir o formigamento nas orelhas. Viu uma parte do outro rapaz que nem os seus piores pesadelos conseguiriam reproduzir. Agora estava em dúvida se preferia o Byun que o encarava como se fosse o culpado de todas as coisas ruins no mundo, ou aquele que sorria ao ponto de encher as bochechas, descobrindo cada falha de Chanyeol.

Afinal, o que estava acontecendo?


	5. 5

Baekhyun não lembrava de um dia ter sentido tanto calor na vida. Era conhecido por odiar o frio e se tremer pelos cantos, mas a temperatura elevada estava difícil de lidar. Nem mesmo as roupas mais leves estavam ajudando a refrescar a pele quando saía de casa, sempre tentando achar alguma sombra para enxugar o suor. Deveria comprar um guarda sol, todos no centro estavam usando e, sentindo o sol queimando na nuca, entendia o porquê. 

Desde que o professor de cálculo II estendera o horário para o turno da tarde, sofria para chegar até o campus. Era quase fim de julho, o verão no pico de sua intensidade. As provas finais se aproximavam, o ritmo frenético do semestre sugando todas as forças que Baekhyun provavelmente nem tinha mais. Sentia que se olhasse para mais números e cálculos complicados, começaria a ter pesadelos à noite. Sempre fora bom em matemática, era um cara totalmente de exatas, mas o professor construía operações que enchiam o quadro inteiro. O quadro que ia do teto ao chão. Felizmente, não estava tão atrasado nas matérias. Conseguiu estabelecer horários específicos para cada uma delas, procurando ver de antemão qualquer coisa que poderia encontrar na sala de aula. Esse era o segredo para o sucesso acadêmico.

Atravessou o pátio de entrada suando como o inferno, procurando algum banheiro mais próximo. Até os óculos estavam molhados, não tinha condições de assistir a uma aula daquele jeito. Lavou-se o melhor que pode, notando que o rosto estava vermelho, fazendo as sardas se destacarem. Crispou os lábios, terminando de se secar. Estava alguns minutos atrasado, e o professor, pontual do jeito que era, já deveria estar no segundo tópico.

A sala, ao contrário do que pensou, estava lotada. Estava acostumado a ver um fluxo menor de pessoas de sua turma quando possuíam aula à tarde, porém aquela matéria não dava margem para brincadeiras. Sentou no lugar de sempre, o único que estava vago na primeira fileira. Gostava do acordo silencioso entre os alunos que se você sentasse mais de três vezes em uma mesa, ela era sua no resto do semestre. 

Puxou várias apostilas para acompanhar a aula, preferindo deixar o caderno de lado. As anotações eram feitas quando chegava em casa, antes disso prestava o máximo de atenção em cada palavra dita pelo docente, porque elas eram valiosas em uma matéria tão específica como cálculo, e erros não eram tolerados.

Se virou casualmente para o lado, acostumado a ver uma figura alta a duas cadeiras além. Estranhou não encontrar o Park, visto que ele era tão assíduo como o próprio Baekhyun nas aulas. Antes de sair da república, Kyungsoo comentou que Chanyeol já tinha ido embora, então concluiu que ele apenas resolveu chegar mais cedo. Olhou o quadro cheio de exemplos e exercícios do assunto novo. 

Onde aquele imbecil havia se metido uma hora daquelas?

Estalou a língua, aborrecido. Não gostava da sensação de sair na frente. Irônico, porque tentava fazer isso desde que se conhecia por gente, ainda mais quando o Park apareceu do nada sendo melhor em tudo.

Se fossem competir, que competissem de igual para igual.

Abriu o caderno de anotações, rindo soprado. As coisas que chegava a fazer para amaciar o ego. 

Quando as aulas acabaram, o tempo havia esfriado, para a sua felicidade. Não estava pronto para chegar encharcado de suor em casa de novo. Andou tranquilamente pelas ruas movimentadas, todos voltando de mais um dia cheio. Baekhyun estava se sentindo cansado, e pensou que precisava de algo para melhorar o ânimo. Como se o universo ouvisse seus pensamentos, passou por uma doceria pequenininha no canto da praça. Chegou a salivar por antecipação, fazia muito tempo que não comia um docinho. Entrou no estabelecimento sem hesitar, atraído pelas inúmeras prateleiras coloridas com diversos tipos de guloseimas. O ar lá dentro era um dos melhores que já havia sentido, sendo uma mistura de chocolate com menta. Eram tantas opções que não sabia nem por onde começar a procurar.

Decidiu passar pela seção de algodão doce, procurando pelos recheados. Baekhyun era simplesmente apaixonado por eles. Encontrou a marca que sempre comprava. Essa, em específico, era uma das poucas que disponibilizava versões totalmente veganas de seus produtos. Ele costumava olhar todos os componentes antes de comprar qualquer doce, e era um trabalho cansativo. Foi sorte encontrar uma marca que se preocupava com isso, inclusive na embalagem que era biodegradável.

Saiu de lá radiante, os braços ocupados com os quilos de açúcar que representavam pedacinhos de felicidade. Kyungsoo até cresceu o olho para as possíveis mercadorias, mas o interesse desmanchou como um balão quando descobriu que era só “porcaria”. Ele começou a dar um sermão em Baekhyun, para ele cuidar mais da alimentação e repor mais nutrientes, uma vez que a dieta dele carecia de algumas coisas e precisava ter um cuidado especial. As palavras entraram em um ouvido e saíram pelo outro, o rapaz sardento mais preocupado em devorar os travesseirinhos açucarados.

— Não sabia que gostava disso.

Tomou um susto quando a voz grossa soou no ambiente fechado, e viu quando Chanyeol passou na sua frente para beber água. 

— E por que saberia? — Levantou a sobrancelha.

Kyungsoo fez um barulho estranho com a boca, lançando uma careta desgostosa para o Byun, que apenas deu de ombros, enchendo a boca com mais um marshmellow.

— Como foi lá, Chanyeol? — Kyungsoo ignorou a falta de modos do garoto.

Se Baekhyun fosse um cachorro, as orelhas estariam levantadas. O Park percebeu o olhar interessado, mas não disse nada à respeito. 

— Foi bem, não é tão difícil como pensei. Aprendi a fazer até bubble tea. 

— Que bom, fico feliz. 

Chanyeol devolveu o sorriso para Kyungsoo. Ele estava bem mais expressivo, Baekhyun notou. Não era nada exagerado, e se não prestasse bem atenção, nem perceberia. Mastigou mais devagar, sentindo o recheio doce de morango brincando na língua. Não sabia dizer o motivo de se importar tanto com a falta de habilidades sociais de Chanyeol.

Baekhyun revirou os olhos. Claro, era ali que se enganava. Se duvidasse, o que não tinha aquelas habilidades era o próprio Byun. Não tinha ninguém para chamar de melhor amigo, não tinha ex-namoradas, não tinha uma personalidade marcante e nem uma aparência que pudesse tirar vantagem. Estava atuando em um papel que não era seu, prestando atenção nas mudanças de Chanyeol enquanto ele mesmo não movia um dedo para melhorar quem era. 

De repente, tudo ficou muito sufocante e o doce não parecia mais tão gostoso. Ficou de pé, guardando o resto na geladeira e saiu em silêncio. Não era como se Kyungsoo e Chanyeol, engajados em uma conversa sobre cafés, fossem sentir a sua falta.

O único lugar onde podia fingir que nada acontecia era o seu quarto, mesmo compartilhado com outra pessoa. Jongdae não se metia mais tanto na sua vida, e aceitava o silêncio na maioria das vezes. Era uma coisa que o deixava pensando… Torceu tanto para que o loiro o deixasse em paz, mas quando ele realmente o fez, não gostou tanto assim. Como esperava, o encontrou na escrivaninha, jogando algum jogo online famoso. Desde o incidente da mochila, quase nenhuma conversa se estendia muito, e o assunto nunca deixou o Byun. 

Jogou-se na cama, colocando o travesseiro em cima da cabeça. Estava uma pilha de nervos por coisas que nem ao menos entendia, ou sabia como resolver. Baekhyun não gostava de ser deixado no escuro e nem era de muita enrolação, sempre procurando soluções para tudo, tratando os problemas da vida da mesma forma que tratava os de matemática.

Apoiou-se no colchão com o cotovelo, mordendo os lábios. Não tinha nada a perder se perguntasse. Ao contrário do que o loiro provavelmente pensava, a companhia dele não era de toda ruim e Baekhyun até achava engraçadas algumas piadas que ele fazia. Se Jongdae estivesse com algum problema, não seria incômodo algum, mas não quis atrapalhá-lo naquele momento, logo quando estava se divertindo e falando um pouco alto por causa dos fones de ouvido. Fechou os olhos, voltando a deitar. Um cochilinho não faria mal algum.

Um tempo depois, acordou com o barulho da porta fechando. Bocejou enquanto procurava o celular para ver as horas. A constatação de que havia passado quase três horas o fez levantar sobressaltado. Não planejava dormir tanto! O estômago cheio de açúcar estava até reclamando por não ter recebido o jantar.

Tomava cuidado com os horários de descanso durante o dia, porque tinha dificuldade de dormir à noite e certamente pregar os olhos por tanto tempo assim não ajudaria em nada. Foi à cozinha quando sentiu a barriga reclamar mais de uma vez. Kyungsoo era o que mais preparava o jantar, e Chanyeol recentemente começou a assumir a cozinha também, mas não era sempre que os dois faziam algo para todos comerem, afinal tinham suas próprias obrigações e havia dias em que estavam cansados demais para isso. Aquele dia era um deles, visto que não havia nada sobre o fogão. Também já passava, e muito, do horário que costumavam jantar. 

Baekhyun abriu a geladeira, procurando a gaveta onde guardava os mantimentos com o seu nome. Passou um tempinho analisando o que tinha e o que seria mais rápido para preparar, e por fim decidiu fazer muffin de brócolis. Ficou pronto rapidamente, graças a assadeira elétrica que economizava o tempo de espera. Encheu o copo com um suco que achou na geladeira e pôs tudo na mesa, sentando-se para comer. Havia feito o suficiente para três pessoas, mas sabia que aqueles bolinhos sumiriam sem perceber. O gosto da pimenta junto com o sal de ervas finas era bom demais para resistir, e devorou tudo em tempo recorde. Achava engraçado quem perguntava se tinha perdido peso ao virar vegano, porque era justamente o contrário. Depois que descobriu tantas variedades de comidas gostosas que existiam naquela dieta específica, nunca sentiu falta do que comia antes.

— Poxa, ia até te pedir um pouco.

Jongdae apareceu sorrindo, puxando uma cadeira para se sentar.

— Se tivesse me avisado, guardaria um pra você. — Sorriu culpado.

— Não se preocupe, eu já comi. Você apagou, não foi?

— Ugh, nem me fala. — Deu mais um gole de suco. — Vou dormir tarde agora.

— Faz um chazinho antes de deitar, ajuda bastante. Eu nem vi direito quando chegou, mas quando olhei você já estava dormindo todo esparramado. Conseguiu desmaiar até com o meu barulho, parabéns. — Riu.

— Não sei como dormi assim, eu nem estava tão cansado.

— Baekhyun, só de olhar você praticamente engolindo aqueles livros chatos todo dia já me dá vontade de dormir o resto do ano. 

— Não são chatos. — Fechou a cara.

— São sim, não têm nem imagens! Só você e o Chanyeol que gostam dessas coisas mesmo.

— Ele é um invejoso, isso sim… 

Jongdae riu, batendo palmas.

— Eu amo essa rixa entre vocês.

— Você não deveria tentar apaziguar? — Baekhyun perguntou sorrindo de canto.

— Infelizmente não sou que nem Kyungsoo, eu gosto mesmo é de barraco.

A risada dele era bastante contagiosa, então Baekhyun o acompanhou, abaixando o olhar enquanto balançava a cabeça em negação. Jongdae realmente possuía uma energia muito boa, e se fosse ser bem sincero, gostava de jogar conversa fora com ele. A sensação de poder falar qualquer coisa sem ser julgado ou censurado era muito boa. Além disso, o loiro parecia que sempre tinha alguma interessante para falar, ou algo que faria todos em volta rirem. Baekhyun não gostava de ficar se comparando com cada pessoa que conhecia, apesar de fazer constantemente, mas era nítido como Jongdae não tinha nada a ver consigo. Ainda assim, gostava de tê-lo perto, sentiu falta daquele momento atual e não queria que ele se sentisse triste por qualquer coisa que fosse.

— Posso fazer uma pergunta? — Baekhyun começou, mas tornou a falar quando Jongdae abriu um sorrisinho. — Se falar que eu já estou fazendo uma, vou embora.

— Ok, ok.

— Lembra daquele dia que você chegou com os livros nas mãos?

Não havia jeito mais delicado de perguntar, contudo, a mudança de humor em Jongdae foi visível. O sorriso se fechou um pouco e ele se mexeu na cadeira, desconfortável.

— Lembro.

— Não precisa me contar se não quiser, não tem problema nenhum! Mas gostaria de saber o que aconteceu. Fiquei… Preocupado.

O loiro lambeu o lábio inferior, estudando a expressão de Baekhyun. Ele pareceu perdido em pensamentos por um momento, depois deu dois suspiros seguidos. Coçou a nuca antes de falar.

— É complicado. Não é que eu não queira te contar, mas sabe… A sua reação.

— Minha reação? Do quê?

Jongdae suspirou mais uma vez, ainda mais alto. Se fosse outra situação, Baekhyun acharia graça do estado do outro com os cabelos bagunçados de tanto passar a mão sobre eles. Compadeceu-se com a cena, no entanto. Tentou oferecer um sorriso confortante e até pensou em assegurar de novo que ele não  _ precisava  _ contar se não quisesse.

— Eu sou gay.

Falou rápido como se tirasse um curativo, chegando a fechar os olhos com força. Jongdae fez uma careta, pensando no quanto estava sendo ridículo, sentindo medo novamente quando prometeu a si mesmo que nunca mais sentiria. Tinha saído de casa justamente por isso e agora estava com o coração acelerado na perspectiva de receber um olhar torto de um garoto que resolvia equações para passar o tempo?

Ele estava surpreso, era inegável. Os olhinhos caídos cresceram de tamanho e a boca abriu igual a de um peixe. Pareceu ficar tempo demais com aquela expressão, porque Jongdae começou a estalar os dedos em frente ao seu rosto.

— Terra para o mundinho Byun.

Baekhyun piscou repetidamente, voltando ao foco. Empurrou os óculos que haviam escorregado para a pontinha do nariz, finalmente fechando a boca.

— Então… Você… 

— Gosto de homens? Sim. Nunca conseguiria namorar uma mulher? Uhum. Acho o Minseok uma gracinha? Também.

— Espera, espera! Informação demais. — Fez uma careta, massageando as têmporas. —Tudo bem, eu ia fazer uma pergunta idiota.

— Verdade, por isso me adiantei. — Piscou.

— Mas o que isso tem a ver com… 

—  _ Ha _ , Byun, achei que fosse mais inteligente. — Riu sarcástico. — Ser homossexual não me faz necessariamente… Bem vindo, sabe? 

Baekhyun se calou, percebendo o quanto Jongdae estava se esforçando para falar sobre o assunto.

— Alguns babacas da minha turma acham super divertido, a comédia do ano, eu beijar garotos. Então sempre pregam peças em mim, e dessa vez quem levou a pior foi a minha mochila. Picotaram ela todinha. — deu de ombros.

— Que filhos da puta! — Baekhyun vociferou. — Você sabe quem são?

— Sei… — Disse surpreso pelo uso do palavrão. 

— Já denunciou para a coordenação ou algo do tipo? 

— E espalhar ainda mais a notícia? Não. Se não picotarem a minha cara, não ligo muito. Já queria uma mochila nova mesmo.

— Isso só dá margem para eles avançarem ainda mais nessas coisas. — O Byun falou cuidadosamente. — Depois não duvido que partam para a violência.

— Só vamos saber quando o dia chegar. — Jongdae falou, depois riu da cara feia que o outro garoto fez. — Mas se chegar, não vou apanhar de graça.

— Você? Magro desse jeito vai sair voando no primeiro chute. — Caçoou.

— Olha quem fala! Baixinho e com cara de criança ainda. — Retrucou.

— Melhor não me subestimar. Sabe a cicatriz na bochecha do Park? Obra minha. — Riu, mordendo o lábio inferior.

— Eu sabia que vocês eram selvagens, mas a esse nível… 

O clima ficou mais leve depois que conseguiu arrancar uma risada verdadeira do loiro, porém a preocupação no peito ainda não havia se extinguido.

— Mas falando sério, Jongdae. Toma cuidado. Me avisa se eles te ameaçarem, que aí eu corro pra quebrar a cara deles.

— Não quero você usando essas mãozinhas pra quebrar a cara de ninguém, senhor Byun. — Falou, um pouco preocupado com a veracidade das palavras de Baekhyun. — Mas… Tudo bem, vou avisar.

— Vou ficar de olho se caso você chegar aqui com cara de velório de novo.

— Estava tão ruim assim?

— Péssimo, me deixou preocupado. - Baekhyun desmanchou a carranca, sorrindo para Jongdae.

— Mas que isso fique só entre a gente, tá? Além de você, só o Kyungsoo sabe.

— Não sou fofoqueiro.

— Que bom… Pensando bem, eu queria saber de um segredo seu para ficarmos quites.

— Não tenho segredos.

— Todo mundo tem um! Por exemplo, o Minseok não consegue assistir a nenhum filme da Disney sem chorar e o Kyungsoo é podre de rico.

— Estou começando a achar que o fofoqueiro é você. — Baekhyun disse abismado. — … E a Soojung?

— Está interessado? — Brincou de arquear as sobrancelhas várias vezes, ganhando um revirar de olhos. — Não tem nem graça, Soojung é um livro aberto. Se passarem dez minutos juntos, ela vai te contar toda a vida dela nos mínimos detalhes. Até as coisas que seriam consideradas secretas. — Suspirou.

— Legal. E assustador.

— Nem me fala.

Baekhyun achou graça, levantando-se para recolher os pratos. Estava feliz por ter tido aquela conversa com o loiro.

— Ah, Byun?

— Hm?

— Obrigado.

— Pelo quê? — Perguntou lavando a louça ainda de costas.

— Por se preocupar comigo, não me julgar… Sei lá, foi legal da sua parte.

Os cabelos ondulados se mexeram em uma cascata quando Baekhyun virou a cabeça para olhá-lo, uma mão segurando a esponja e a outra o prato que havia acabado de usar. Sorriu levantando as duas sobrancelhas.

— Me agradecer pelo mínimo, Jongdae? 

O rapaz sentado riu ao ouvir aquilo, concordando com a cabeça mesmo que o outro já estivesse prestando atenção na louça escorregadia. 

Não duvidava  _ mesmo  _ que Baekhyun tivesse a força para quebrar a cara de algumas pessoas infelizes no caminho. 

Quando olhava para ele, parecia encontrar o exemplo que o próprio pai, lá em Busan, tanto queria que Jongdae fosse.

***

Chanyeol estava terminando de limpar as mesas do café depois de um turno particularmente lotado, quando Sehun se aproximou, graciosa como sempre, mesmo que o olhar cansado estivesse presente. 

— Que movimento hoje, não?

— Sim, o maior que peguei até hoje. — O rapaz alto limpou o suor na testa com a manga da camisa.

— A temperatura está aumentando bastante, por isso o pessoal procura lugares fresquinhos, e de quebra ainda pedem o cardápio dos gelados. 

— Ainda assim, acho a cafeteria bem calma. Se fosse a mesma quantidade de clientes em um restaurante, por exemplo, acho que não daríamos conta.

— Verdade. Mas e aí? Está gostando do seu treinamento? — Sehun perguntou.

— Estou gostando bastante. — Chanyeol respondeu sincero. — Aprendi coisas que nunca saberia se não tivesse entrado aqui.

— Então por que não fica conosco?

Ele parou o que estava fazendo e olhou para a mulher que tinha quase a sua altura.

— De verdade?

— Claro! — Deu um tapinha no ombro dele. — Você é bem ágil na preparação das bebidas, não se atrasou nem um dia e, de quebra, ainda atraiu algumas clientes regulares que vêm só pra ver esse rostinho. E aí, aceita?

— Eu aceito sim, senhora. 

Sehun aprendeu a ler dentro da suposta inexpressividade de Chanyeol. Logo no início, não entendia o porquê de ele não conseguir ser o padrão do resto dos atendentes, que eram todos só sorrisos, mas não demorou muito para perceber que era apenas o jeito dele. E ao mesmo tempo em que não sorria tão constantemente quanto Sehun gostaria, Chanyeol era uma das pessoas mais educadas e cordiais que já havia conhecido.

E um pouco fofo, até, com aqueles olhos grandes e brilhantes, tão felizes ao saber que seria contratado.

Combinaram de organizar os horários fixos no outro dia, pois já estava bem tarde e o Park ainda teria que pegar o metrô.

Eles se despediram, o contrato bem pesado no bolso da mochila. Chanyeol sentiu a mesma euforia de dias atrás, quando fora admitido para treinamento. Poderia até saltitar, mas estava cansado demais. Resolveu não pensar em muita coisa no caminho de volta para casa. Lembraria de ligar para a mãe no outro dia para avisar as novidades, com certeza ela ficaria bem feliz.

Quando finalmente chegou, reprimiu o impulso de se jogar ali mesmo no hall de entrada e dormir até a manhã seguinte. Pendurou a mochila no lugar de sempre e tirou os sapatos sujos antes de pisar no tapete, senão Minseok o esfolava vivo. Assustou-se um pouco com a luz azulada na televisão ligada refletindo na parede, e ficou ainda mais confuso quando se deparou com vários figuras esparramadas de qualquer jeito nos sofás e puffs.

— Finalmente a janta chegou. — Uma delas, a mais descarada, disse. 

Jongdae realmente não tinha modos.

— Cadê o Kyungsoo? — Perguntou.

— Acredita que ele nos largou ao relento sem avisar? Vai passar uns dias fora. — Suspirou, trocando olhares com Soojung, que apenas balançou a cabeça concordando.

Baekhyun e Minseok fingiam que não conheciam ninguém.

— E vocês ainda não comeram? 

— Baekhyun comeu aquele mato de sempre, Minseok já veio comido da rua. — Jongdae respondeu desviando no último segundo da almofada que o tatuado jogou. — Mas eu e Soojung estamos passando fome, não tem nem nuggets congelados no freezer pra colocar no microondas!

— Isso não é comida, é lixo cheio de sódio. — Chanyeol disse, categórico.

Baekhyun não fez nada além de concordar.

— Desculpe se é só o que sei fazer, bonitinho.

— Por que não pedimos uma pizza? — Soojung deu a ideia.

— Verdade, gente. Eu até faria algo rápido, mas eu realmente estou muito cansado hoje. — Desculpou-se.

— Deixa eles se virarem, Park, nunca vi tamanhos cavalos não saberem cozinhar. — Baekhyun falou sem rodeios.

— Não aprendi porque sempre comia na rua, mas comecei a criar culotes. — Soojung cutucou a cintura.

— É super fácil de aprender, vocês que são preguiçosos. — O Byun provocou, cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça.

— Não acredito que vou ficar sem os seus maravilhosos dons, Chanyeol. — Jongdae fingiu fungar. — Mas sem problemas, descanse. 

O rapaz alto sorriu fraco e entrou no quarto. Estava cansado  _ mesmo. _

No outro dia, a primeira coisa que fez foi ligar para o telefone de casa. A senhora Park levantava cedo, e atendeu a ligação com a maior animação do mundo. Antes de tudo, Chanyeol perguntou como ela e Yoora estavam, se certificando que não estava faltando nada em casa e que as duas estavam saudáveis. Contou que havia conseguido um emprego, e a resposta foi exatamente a que estava esperando. Ela ficou muito feliz, fazendo mil perguntas sobre o trabalho e se as pessoas lá o tratavam bem. Se bobeasse, ficaria horas com ela no celular, mas tinha que se arrumar para ir à faculdade. Sentia mais falta do abraço dela do que pensou, e se pegou forçando o aparelho contra a orelha ainda mais forte só para ouvir todas as nuances da voz da mãe. 

Desligou, alegando que não poderia se atrasar e recebendo várias orientações e mais avisos para tomar cuidado. Respirou fundo, indo ao banheiro para tomar um banho rápido e ter forças para enfrentar o resto do dia. O café na cozinha já estava bem passado, enchendo a casa inteira com o aroma característico. Antes de sair pela porta, lembrou de colocá-lo na garrafinha térmica.

Esse era apenas o início de uma rotina pesada e cansativa. Acordava de segunda à sexta às 6 da manhã, ia para a universidade, almoçava e voltava para as aulas da tarde, depois seguia para o trabalho. Só conseguia chegar em casa por volta das 22h, e no dia seguinte era a mesma coisa. Sentiu a mudança como um soco no estômago, porque, como previsto, já não mais se dedicava integralmente aos estudos. 

Em uma aula, não conseguiu entender a fórmula que o professor de física explicou. Em partes por não ter adiantado o conteúdo, mas também se devia ao fato de que os olhos pesavam e fechavam inconscientemente. O corpo ficava todo dolorido depois que chegava do trabalho, e isso afetava a qualidade do sono à noite. Nem lembrava mais qual foi a última vez em que não acordou no meio da madrugada e teve um sono direto. Quando olhava ao redor, encontrava Baekhyun anotando sem parar e respondendo questões a todo momento. Possivelmente era o que mais frustrava Chanyeol. Viveu a vida inteira na mesma linha que o Byun, e agora o observava se afastar cada vez mais.

Piorou quando a data das provas finais foi anunciada para dali a duas semanas. Era a primeira vez em que se sentia nervoso, pois havia matérias que estava a três ou quatro módulos atrasado. Tentava estudar alguma coisa nos minutinhos livres na cafeteria, mas não queria abusar da boa vontade de Sehun e nem fazer um serviço mal feito. Se cobrava cada dia mais, ficava mais noites em claro na sala, com receio de atrapalhar Minseok, resolvendo inúmeras questões até que algo entrasse na mente cansada. Se sentia péssimo, estava  _ parecendo  _ péssimo. 

Se estivesse ao lado da mãe, o seu porto seguro desde sempre, talvez não estivesse tão abalado. A distância era cruel, havia dias que tudo o que pensava era em pegar o trem de volta para cidadezinha de onde viera. Levantava da cama praticamente se arrastando, sem nenhum traço da animação de outrora. Chegou a sentir medo de fazer um trabalho em grupo, porque todos pareciam estar mais avançados e entrosados do que ele. 

Foi um baque. O tempo era curto, as obrigações eram muitas e Chanyeol estava aos poucos se perdendo.

— Ei. Não acha que já deu por hoje?

Demorou para processar a pergunta feita por Minseok, que estava parado ao lado do sofá onde estava sentado.

Estava provavelmente amanhecendo pelo barulho que os passarinhos faziam. Ergueu a cabeça pateticamente para o rapaz mais velho, vendo-o apoiar a mão em um lado da cintura.

— Não quero me meter na sua vida e nem nada, mas acho que esse não é o caminho.

— Então qual é? — Perguntou cansado, esfregando a testa.

— Qualquer um, menos esse. Tá se destruindo. — Minseok sentou ao seu lado. — Saco vazio não para em pé.

— Se eu deixar de fazer pelo menos isso, já posso dizer adeus ao meu semestre.

— Por que não pede ajuda ao Byun? Ele parece ser bem solícito.

Chanyeol riu fraco.

— Byun? Você não o conhece mesmo.

— Bom, já que o conhece mais do que eu, melhor pedir ajuda.

O Park suspirou, fechando as apostilas. Não estava mais no juízo normal, não quando chegou a cogitar a possibilidade. 

— Ele jogaria os livros bem na minha cara.

— Não custa tentar. — Minseok deu de ombros, puxando-o para se levantar. — Agora melhor irmos dormir. Vou colocar o despertador para seis e meia.

A atitude gentil não condizia nem um pouco com a aparência de Minseok, mas Chanyeol sabia mais do que ficar colocando pessoas dentro de uma caixinha. Agradeceu quando os dois estavam em suas respectivas camas, recebendo um grunhido de volta. 

Quando a manhã veio, Minseok fingiu que nada havia acontecido. Porém as palavras dele ficaram martelando na cabeça de Chanyeol.

Realmente, estava ficando sem opções. Ou sacrificava todo o pouco descanso que tinha, ou engolia o próprio orgulho e chamava Baekhyun para conversar.

Esperou que a sala esvaziasse na segunda feira, porque o mais baixo costumava ficar até mais tarde tirando dúvidas com os professores, como o próprio Chanyeol fazia.

Quando Baekhyun saiu da sala com a mochila nas costas, foi atrás a passos largos antes que perdesse a coragem.

— Byun!

Ele parou de andar, observando com o rosto surpreso o Park se pôr ao seu lado.

— O que foi?

— Queria conversar com você.

Byun franziu o cenho, cético. Não gostava de ser incomodado logo no horário de almoço, mas ponderou que eles provavelmente fariam o mesmo caminho, já que tinham o hábito de almoçar em casa. E algo no olhar do Park, munido de olheiras escuras, refrearam qualquer comentário ácido que já estava na ponta da língua.

— Tudo bem. Pode ser no metrô? Estou com muita fome.

Chanyeol assentiu. Fizeram todo o trajeto até o transporte público em silêncio, andando um pouco separados um do outro para mostrarem que  _ não  _ estavam juntos. Como esperado, o trem estava lotado. Ficaram na fila para um dos portões de entrada, Baekhyun olhando feio para quem pensava em furar. Quando abriu, viu o Park, besta como era, ser levado para trás no meio da muvuca. Não pensou muito quando o puxou pela manga da blusa, guiando os dois para dentro o mais rápido possível. Foi pedindo licença para as pessoas, não esperando as respostas realmente, até que conseguiram chegar no lado em que sairiam quando chegasse na estação. Se encostou no espaço vago ao lado da porta, nem se dando ao trabalho de procurar algum assento disponível. Chanyeol ficou à sua frente, meio inclinado nas barras de metal.

— Você ia ficar, viu.

O mais alto abaixou o olhar, envergonhado.

— Ainda não me acostumei.

— Estamos aqui faz um tempinho já.

— É, mas não me acostumei.

Sentiram o solavanco da partida, Park retorcendo um pouco a boca quando foi empurrado um pouco para frente por alguém que não se segurou direito.

— Então? Queria conversar sobre o quê?

— Preciso da sua ajuda.

— … Com o quê?

— Com a universidade. — Chanyeol cedeu, vendo que não havia motivos para enrolação. — Estou tendo dificuldades com algumas matéria e não tenho muito tempo disponível para dar atenção a elas. Não consigo à noite porque trabalho e me sinto muito cansado, mal consigo repassar as atividades da semana. Eu sei que você não tem motivo nenhum pra me ajudar, mas eu realmente não sei mais o que fazer.

Baekhyun escutou tudo com atenção e quando o Park terminou de falar, mordeu o lábio inferior, pensando. Tirou as alças da mochila dos ombros, pondo-a no chão em busca de sentir-se mais confortável. Chanyeol parecia sincero com o pedido, e cansado também, pelo modo em que encostou a têmpora na barra de metal e fechou os olhos por alguns segundos.

— Que engraçado.

— O que é engraçado, Byun? — Perguntou ainda de olhos fechados, mas com um vinco de irritação no meio da testa.

— Acho que nunca te vi assim.

— Tem uma primeira vez para tudo. — Suspirou. — Deve estar se divertindo me vendo desse jeito.

— Um pouco, mas não tanto quanto gostaria. — Admitiu, molhando os lábios com a língua. — Não tem graça competir sozinho. Além de você, não tem mais ninguém que me irrite mais naquela turma.

— Devo me sentir honrado? 

— Óbvio. Estou prestes a fazer o maior ato de caridade do ano. — Disse arteiro. — Como quer que te ajude?

Chanyeol sentia a diversão emanando daquele pequeno bastardo. Ele estava adorando.

— Você poderia repassar a matéria do dia comigo depois das aulas e antes do turno da tarde.

— Lá vem você atrapalhando a minha hora sagrada de almoço. — Baekhyun cruzou os braços. — É o único horário disponível?

— Se preferir de madrugada… 

— Esquece. Não suporto ficar com fome, mas suporto menos ainda ficar com sono. 

— Percebi.

— Depois do almoço então? — Ignorou a constatação.

— Se for melhor pra você.

— Melhor pra mim seria continuar com a minha rotina, mas o bebezão precisa de cuidados especiais.

— Olha, se você for ficar jogando na minha cara, melhor nem começar. — Chanyeol alertou, categórico.

— Relaxa, Park. Eu prometi, não prometi?

— Não lembro de promessa nenhuma. — Arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Prometi que te ajudaria, idiota. — Revirou os olhos, sem paciência. — Aqui, ó.

Chanyeol, sem entender, encarou o dedo mindinho estendido em sua direção. Percebeu sem querer que o outro tinha uma pinta engraçada no dedão. 

— Vamos, Park, não tenho o dia todo.

Baekhyun puxou a mão do mais alto bruscamente, e entrelaçou o mindinho dele no seu.

— Promessa do dedinho, quem quebrá-la terá que engolir mil agulhas. — Recitou enquanto balançava os dedos unidos. 

— Que horror, Baekhyun! — Puxou a mão de volta.

— Está pensando o que? Promessa de dedinho é coisa séria.

— Mas engolir mil agulhas é um pouco demais. — Murmurou.

— Para de ser frouxo, Chanyeol. Se  _ eu  _ quebrasse a promessa, no caso, já que você não prometeu nada.

— Também não queria que você engolisse mesmo assim.

— O homem tem que honrar a palavra.

— Onde você aprendeu isso?

— Animes, onde mais?

Mal conseguiram ouvir quando a voz automática no meio da discussãozinha, só perceberam que haviam chegado quando a porta abriu e quase levou Baekhyun ao chão. Chanyeol comprimiu os lábios quando o mais baixo falou um palavrão, e ganhou um chute — bem dolorido, por sinal — na parte de trás das pernas.

Andaram rápido para fugirem do sol de rachar, Baekhyun sempre tendo que prestar atenção no grandalhão ao seu lado, porque parecia que além de não saber andar no metrô lotado, ele também se atrapalhava ao atravessar a rua. Chegou a se perguntar como não tinha acontecido nenhum acidente com Chanyeol ainda, visto que ele muito atrapalhado. Lembrava dos tempos de escola, quando o time de futebol era um dos mais conceituados da região, sendo grande parte resultado da presença do capitão prodígio. Park Chanyeol sabia fazer gols como ninguém e salvava passes quase impossíveis. 

Baekhyun, no entanto, não fazia questão nenhuma de descobrir na época se a destreza no campo se aplicava fora dele. 

Agora, anos depois, descobriu que não. 

No meio do caminho, já atravessando as árvores da praça, o mais alto estancou os passos. Baekhyun olhou na mesma direção que ele, tentando compreender o que o outro observava. Encontrou um velhinho vestindo roupas esportivas e segurando um cachorro na coleira.

Esse mesmo cachorro se agitou, farejando o ar até provavelmente encontrar a origem do aroma que sentia. Viu quando a bolinha de pelos arrastou o dono animadamente até onde estavam, latindo com a língua de fora, o rabinho balançando de um o lado para o outro. Chanyeol abaixou-se para oferecer carinho.

— Nos encontramos de novo. — O senhor falou. — Quer dizer, ele o encontrou.

— Sim. — Riu ao ter o rosto lambido. — Estão mais cedo hoje.

— Tenho compromissos mais tarde, por isso viemos agora. — Explicou. Desviou o olhar da cena engraçada do cachorro babando todo o rosto do rapaz mais alto, e percebeu que este estava acompanhado. — Seu amigo?

— Colega. — Baekhyun sorriu simpático, curvando-se.

Ficou com um pouco de inveja do Park por receber tanta atenção do cachorrinho e se abaixou na mesma posição, tentando chamar atenção do bichinho. Deixou-o cheirar as suas mãos por um momento, e em pouco tempo recebeu permissão para fazer carinho atrás das orelhinhas espertas.

— Qual o nome dele? — Perguntou.

— Mongryong. 

— Fofo. — Sorriu ainda mais aberto para o cachorro, que pareceu entender o elogio e o encheu ainda mais de lambidas. — Você é muito fofo, sabia?

Ao seu lado, Chanyeol achou graça da vozinha fina que Baekhyun estava fazendo, testemunhando mais um lado inesperado dele. Prestou atenção em como os cabelos cheios praticamente se misturavam com a parte marrom da pelagem de Mongryong.

Achou, curiosamente, uma imagem bem adorável.

Tentou não pensar muito naquilo. Era estranho. Baekhyun era chato, rude. Não tinha nada de adorável.

Teve que escutá-lo tagarelar o quanto o cachorro era fofo, e o quanto tinha vontade de ter um. O Byun não se calou até chegarem na república, quando encontraram com Minseok que também estava chegando. Chanyeol percebeu o olhar penetrante do rapaz de cabelos pretos, mas para a sua sorte, Kim Minseok era um homem discreto. Não deixou de ver o sorrisinho de canto que ele abriu quando Baekhyun passou, entretanto.

Esperava não estar se metendo onde não deveria.


	6. 6

— Seu aniversário está chegando, né?

Jongdae entrou no quarto igual um furacão. Baekhyun não teve tempo de tirar os fones de ouvido antes que ele se jogasse na sua cama, quase amassando os papéis espalhados sobre ela. Lamentou baixinho pela interrupção, mas sabia muito bem que Jongdae não o deixaria em paz se não o desse atenção. 

— Não sei se quero perguntar como você ficou sabendo disso.

— Estamos na era digital. Dá pra saber muitas coisas só jogando o nome da pessoa no google! — Explicou com um sorriso triunfante, como se não tivesse acabado de admitir ter stalkeado o outro rapaz. — Nós temos que fazer uma festa.

— Ah, não, nem inventa.

— É sério, Baekhyun. Você vai fazer vinte e dois anos, não é pra qualquer um! Já pode até comemorar cantando aquela música da Taylor Swift. 

— Er… 

— Shh, não fala nada, fica quietinho. Ai, estou muito animado. Pedi até pro Kyungsoo liberar a caixa de som nesse dia, e o melhor de tudo é que vai cair no sábado. — Continuou tagarelando. — Só de imaginar a cerveja gelada já me arrepio todo.

— Caixa de som? Cerveja? Acho que você está se confundindo. Não é a imagem ideal que vem à minha mente quando penso no meu aniversário.

— Baekhyun, você é leonino, tem a obrigação com os astros de ser a alma da festa. — Jongdae gesticulou. — Nada dessa coisa sem graça que você deve estar pensando.

— Sinto em desapontar os astros, mas não sou a pessoa mais sociável que você conhece. Não gosto muito de festas e nem de barulho.

— Não gosta delas porque nunca foi. 

— Eu não disse isso.

— Eu consigo ler no seus olhos. 

— Já vai começar com esse papo de conseguir ler a mente dos outros? — Disse debochado, pondo um lado do fone na orelha. — Tente ler de novo pra saber o que estou pensando agora.

— “Me deixe em paz, loiro safado.”

— Exato. Tchau, Jongdae.

— Chato. Mas não pense que vou desistir tão fácil! Vou espalhar pra todo mundo!

Baekhyun suspirou, ignorando. Aprendeu que essa era a melhor maneira de lidar com o colega de quarto. Se fosse na onda dele, seria facilmente manipulado. Voltou a prestar atenção nas anotações do caderno. Estava separando todos os módulos por cor usando as canetinhas coloridas que havia comprado no dia anterior, mas todo aquele trabalho não era exatamente para uso próprio. 

Se há menos de um ano lhe dissessem que estaria fazendo anotações para  _ Park Chanyeol _ , passaria o resto da vida rindo. E lá estava ele, tendo o cuidado de fazer uma letra legível. Ainda se perguntava o que exatamente estava fazendo, ou se deveria voltar atrás e bater de frente com o grandalhão, porque aquilo era absurdo. Mas tinha jurado de dedinho, droga. Baekhyun e sua impulsividade.

Os dias estavam sendo tão caóticos que mal se lembrou do seu aniversário chegando em uma semana. Pensando bem, nunca havia ligado muito para essas coisas. As únicas memórias que tinha era de sua família fazendo um banquete especial e dando roupas novas de presente. Não tinha nada de caixa de som, e muito menos álcool, como Jongdae tanto esperava. Completou a maioridade sem sentir muita coisa, porque não notou nenhuma mudança significante. Ainda era baixinho, míope e estranho. 

Nem todas as pessoas tinham a sorte de receber a puberdade de braços abertos como o próprio Park teve. Ele e o amigo bobão, Jongin. Os dois espicharam impossivelmente em um intervalo de dois meses na sétima série, sobressaindo em altura de todos os outros garotos. Baekhyun ficou esperando acontecer o mesmo consigo, em vão. Antes disso, conseguia olhar Chanyeol nos olhos sem ter que inclinar a cabeça para trás. Era muito irritante.

Estalou a língua, já sentindo o estresse chegar. Não conseguia evitar de pensar coisas inúteis. Era só desarmante oferecer ajuda a quem nunca cogitou encontrar naquela posição. Baekhyun tomou como verdade absoluta o fato de que Park era completamente diferente de si, mas que conseguia as mesmas coisas com uma facilidade maçante. Enquanto estava perdendo a tarde inteira no cursinho depois da escola, Chanyeol saía com a namorada e os amigos. Enquanto estava preso na biblioteca, Chanyeol era o capitão mais promissor do time de futebol dos últimos tempos. Baekhyun sempre se esforçava ao máximo, abdicava das coisas que realmente gostava de fazer para poder alcançar os objetivos “mais importantes”, mas, ao mesmo tempo, via o rival conseguir alcançá-los sem deixar de viver a juventude. Era para ser impossível, Chanyeol não tinha nem metade das oportunidades que Baekhyun tinha, e ainda assim o mais baixo não parava de pensar o quanto gostaria de viver na pele dele, pelo menos por um dia.

Olhou para as letras coloridas, lembrando das anotações que havia feito para o Park antes mesmo de ele pedir ajuda.

Sentiu-se engraçado.

***

— Toma. — Jogou o caderno fininho sobre a mesa onde Chanyeol descansava, sem se importar muito se atingiria a cabeça dele ou não. 

— Que susto!

— Não é hora de dormir. Escrevi os principais assuntos e alguns exercícios de física, eletrônica e cálculo. 

Chanyeol parecia mais cansado do que a última vez que o viu e tinha emagrecido consideravelmente. Baekhyun mordeu o lábio, evitando um comentário desnecessário. Por mais que não concordasse cem por cento com o trabalho concomitante à universidade, não tinha direito nenhum de falar o que o Park deveria ou não fazer. Observou-o bocejar, coçando um dos olhos. 

— Quer que eu pegue café pra você? — Perguntou, forçando um tom neutro.

— Não precisa, posso ir lá pegar, é bom que desperto mais um pouco caminhando. — Chanyeol respondeu um pouco rápido, se pondo de pé. — Mas obrigado.

— Tá, tá, vai logo. Nunca esqueça que estou sacrificando meu almoço aqui.

— Você ainda está comendo.

E era verdade. Baekhyun havia feito uma lancheira cheia de comida, talvez em quantidade exagerada, e já estava colocando o primeiro tomate cereja na boca.

— Melhor do que ficar com o estômago vazio que nem você. Nem trouxe nada, Chanyeol! — Falou de boca cheia, de repente muito indignado com a ideia do outro pular uma refeição tão importante quanto o almoço. — Quer saber? Esquece o café. Senta aqui.

— Por quê?

— Só senta. Sua sorte que eu trouxe comida o suficiente e você vai precisar. — Colocou a tampa de cabeça para baixo na mesa e pôs o conteúdo da lancheira sobre ela. — Não se acostume.

Chanyeol voltou à cadeira em silêncio, passando o olho nas variedades coloridas que estavam sendo depositadas no prato improvisado.

— Não trouxe talheres extras, mas esses bolinhos de berinjela dá pra comer com a mão mesmo. — Baekhyun apontou para a comida em questão, que estava com uma cara realmente boa.

— Você que fez? — Perguntou experimentando um.

— Sim, eu falei pro Kyungsoo parar de assumir a cozinha toda vez, ainda mais agora que é fim de semestre pra todos nós. Eu fiz minhas refeições em porções e congelei tudo.

— É bem gostoso. — Chanyeol elogiou. — E olha que não gosto muito de berinjela. 

— Nosso paladar muda bastante, é só tentar coisas novas. — Baekhyun disse, silenciosamente orgulhoso por ter tido a comida elogiada. — Eu não suportava cenouras, mas agora como até cruas no lanche.

— Verdade. Eu costumava ser bem chato pra comer, mas minha mãe continuou me incentivando… Bem, forçando a comer o que tinha. 

Baekhyun riu, pegando outro tomate com o hashi.

— Aposto que Yoora sempre comeu direitinho.

— Claro! No dia em que aquela garota der algum trabalho, o mundo vai acabar.

Era verdade que a expressão monótona do Park continuava proporcionando um incômodo, porque nunca sabia o que ele estava pensando, ou se estava feliz, triste, irritado… Incógnitas era bem vindas para Baekhyun apenas se ele soubesse resolvê-las, mas Chanyeol sempre se mostrou a mais complicada delas.

Embora essa opinião ainda persistisse, a que o mais alto não se encaixava nos livros enciclopédicos de Baekhyun, ele percebeu que se prestasse um pouquinho mais de atenção, poderia aprender a conviver com ele. Não virar melhores amigos e nem nada, porque seria um pouco demais, mas tentar um relacionamento mais saudável. O acaso de se encontrarem fora da bolha minúscula de Mungyeong agitou algo na concepção de Baekhyun. Havia episódios de estranhamento com a cidade grande que não conseguia compartilhar com mais ninguém, pois fora ele e Chanyeol, todos na república eram de Seul. Às vezes escutava-o contar algumas coisas para Kyungsoo, coisas na dificuldade de adaptação que o Byun mesmo já havia pensado um dia e nunca expôs a ninguém. Guardava todos comentários que gostaria de complementar, mesmo tendo tantos deles.

Provavelmente o único assunto seguro entre os dois fosse aquela menininha adorável, cujo olhos lembrava demais os do irmão mais velho. Foi uma tremenda coincidência encontrar Yoora no meio do evento de artes, quando uma figura animada ofegou dramaticamente ao ver os desenhos expostos de Baekhyun. Naquela época a confiança do Byun era ainda menor, mas apenas o sorriso verdadeiro da criança e os elogios desenfreados conseguiram elevar o seu espírito às alturas. O humor não se alterou nem quando Chanyeol chegou esbaforido procurando pela irmã, que provavelmente havia saído correndo pelo lugar. Os dois rapazes ficaram surpresos ao se encontrarem em uma situação tão inusitada. Baekhyun não teve nem tempo de esconder as pinturas e fingir que estava lá por acaso, mas Chanyeol não comentou nada e apenas o cumprimentou educadamente antes de chamar Yoora para voltarem. Ela não arrastou o pé, querendo ver mais obras dos personagens favoritos, então Baekhyun pegou um papel limpo e uma caneta para fazer um desenho rápido do personagem que ela mais olhava entre as pinturas. Ao acabar, assinou com o nome e um coraçãozinho. Não precisa nem dizer que ela amou. Lembrava da irmãzinha de Chanyeol desde então com um carinho especial.

Chegou a se perguntar ocasionalmente como era possível uma coisinha tão saltitante e… Bom, Park Chanyeol, serem irmãos. Mas tinha que admitir que o grandalhão conseguia ser um pouco engraçado, principalmente quando fazia alguma piada enquanto mantinha a expressão neutra.

Passaram aquele tempo conversando casualidades, antes de começarem, de fato, a falar sobre as matérias. Se fosse outra pessoa, Baekhyun ficaria impressionado com a rapidez em que Chanyeol entendeu cada um dos assuntos, e houve operações onde não teve que esclarecer nada para que o outro soubesse exatamente o que fazer a partir da explicação. Não deveria ser novidade, se não o Park não teria ficado metade da vida de Baekhyun tentando tomar sua posição de uma vez por todas, ele realmente possuía os seus méritos.

Logo quando Chanyeol veio pedir ajuda, sentiu que seria os piores dias de sua vida. Primeiro, Byun Baekhyun era péssimo explicando qualquer coisa, paciência nunca tinha sido sua virtude. Segundo, Byun Baekhyun nunca, em sã consciência, faria algo legal para Park Chanyeol. Era contra a força da natureza. Terceiro, eles passariam tempo  _ juntos.  _ De forma amistosa, ainda por cima. Não recordava de nenhum momento no passado em que não ficasse remoendo o olhar desinteressado do Park toda vez que se esbarravam nos corredores, e Baekhyun fazia questão de exteriorizar todo o desgosto pelo garoto que todo mundo puxava o saco, nem se importando com os cochichos que as outras pessoas faziam quando se afastava. Não devia nada a ninguém, afinal. Nem ao Park, trouxa o suficiente para segui-lo até a capital.

Tinha tudo para ser, de fato, o fim do mundo.

Mas não foi. 

Estranhamente, passaram por aquele período sem grandes acontecimentos. Acostumaram-se a almoçar no campus, a passarem juntos na biblioteca quando precisavam de algum livro e ao caminho que faziam para ir e voltar. Fora o tempo em que passavam estudando, não conversavam muito realmente, mas também não brigavam. A mudança sutil era sentida até pelos moradores da república, que há um tempinho não tinham que aguentar climões por alguma resposta atravessada. Até começaram a se reunir depois do almoço para uma sessão improvisada de cinema na sala.

E foi em uma dessas, quatro dias depois do início das pseudo aulas, que a pauta do mês caiu sobre a conversa.

— Gente. Eu vou encher essa casa todinha com balão. — E quem jogou foi Jongdae.

— Eu já falei que não precisa. — Baekhyun reclamou. — Nós estamos todos ocupados com as provas finais, não temos tempo pra isso.

— Mas é por isso mesmo! Vou ficar careca de tanto ver micróbio na minha frente, Baekhyun. Preciso espairecer e sim, vou usar seu aniversário como desculpa.

Chanyeol assistia a discussão sem entender. Era aniversário do Baekhyun?

— Eu já falei que ninguém estuda no sábado. Nem adianta mentirem.

Minseok apenas olhou para o outro lado, fingindo que a conversa nem era com ele. Soojung soltou um ‘hehe’, porque não estudava nem nos dias de semana, imagina sábado. 

— Kyungsoo não vai deixar. — Baekhyun insistiu.

— Já deixou, amor. E ele nem tá aqui, não se preocupe com isso.

— Ugh.

— Desista, essa festa vai acontecer. Não, espera, ‘’festa’’ é muito forte. Vamos comemorar escutando uma musiquinha e enchendo a cara.

— Eu não bebo. — O garoto de cabelos castanhos disse, na tentativa de fazer Jongdae parar com aquela ideia ridícula.

— Não tem problema, suco é o que mais tem nessa casa. Minseok só falta virar uma laranja de tanto que compra. 

— Quando você faz aniversário, Baekhyun? 

A sala ficou silenciosa de um jeito estranho quando Chanyeol fez a pergunta. Jongdae fez menção de tomar a fala, mas o Byun foi mais rápido.

— No sábado, dia 28. — Respondeu.

— Ah.

— Chanyeol, me ajuda a convencê-lo a fazer essa comemoraçãozinha. — O loiro fez biquinho. Soojung riu da expressão forçada de fofura. 

— Eu… Bem, se Baekhyun não quer, então não pode forç—

— Posso sim. Onde já se viu? Se eu não me meter, ele vai ficar enfurnado naquele quarto o dia todo! 

— Tá bom! — Baekhyun exclamou. — Só não fala mais disso, por favor. Você está desde o dia que descobriu falando disso. — Tirou os óculos para massagear a ponte do nariz.

— … Eu vou colocar tanto o álbum novo da Taylor Swift pra tocar. — Jongdae falou.

— Mas o álbum é pra quem tá na fossa ou levou chifre. — Soojung comentou. — Não queremos que o Baekhyun fique lembrando da ex.

O dito rapaz mordeu o lábio inferior. Se ele tivesse uma ex… 

— Eu cuido da playlist. — A garota decidiu.

— Ok. Falando nisso, temos que pensar quem vai ficar encarregado do quê. — Jongdae falou pensativo. Vamos começar pela comida.

— Não quero todo esse trabalho, Jongdae… Aliás, que comida? Vocês estão comendo só pizza há dias! 

— Shh, o aniversariante não precisa ter trabalho nenhum. Mas verdade, né? Pensando aqui.

— Eu posso fazer algo. — Chanyeol levantou a mão um pouco hesitante.

Baekhyun quase estalou o pescoço quando virou rapidamente para olhá-lo, no outro lado da sala. Chanyeol percebeu que o garoto o encarava, mas ficou voltando sua atenção para Jongdae de propósito.

— Fechou, então. — Jongdae bateu palminhas. — Minseok pode cuidar dos balões, eu fico com a parte das bebidas. Ah, se o Kyungsoo estivesse aqui eu podia pedir o dinheiro que ele não usa… 

— Não vai pedir dinheiro nenhum. — Baekhyun disse sério.

— Tudo bem, não precisa fazer carinha assustadora. 

— Quais balões você quer? — Minseok perguntou como se fosse uma coisa importantíssima.

— Ah… Como assim? 

— Que cor você quer? 

— … Azul.

— Vai ser tudo. — Jongdae concluiu.

— “Ser tudo”. — Baekhyun zombou. — O que quer que isso signifique, tudo bem. Agora vou dormir.

— Eu também. — Chanyeol levantou do sofá desajeitadamente.

— J-juntos? — Soojung arregalou os olhos dramaticamente e pôs a mão na boca.

Se os vizinhos já estavam dormindo, com certeza acordaram com a gargalhada que Jongdae deu. Parecia um dinossauro. Até Minseok levantou o canto dos lábios, ainda mais quando Chanyeol se transformou em uma bagunça de gaguejos e Baekhyun sumiu do mapa como um foguete.

Como esperado, a festa, ou “comemoraçãozinha” como Jongdae sempre frisava, foi a pauta da semana. Todo dia Soojung falava quais gêneros ela havia incluído na playlist de um aplicativo pago, e Jongdae já estava preparando o freezer da cozinha para receber as bebidas alcoólicas — o que ele mais se importava, na verdade. 

Chanyeol, no entanto, estava agindo estranho. A naturalidade que começava a se estabelecer entre ele e o (ex?) rival não estava mais tão visível, e ele ficou ainda mais silencioso durante as horas extras com Baekhyun depois das aulas. O outro nada disse, mas ficou curioso. Cogitou até ser vergonha pela situação do aniversário e pela ajuda voluntária que havia feito na cozinha. Se estivesse certo, era a piada do século para Baekhyun. 

No dia 27, os dois estavam relaxando contra a parede da biblioteca, pois a última prova do semestre já tinha acontecido. A cabeça pesava um pouco com o cansaço mental, mas apenas a perspectiva de terem se saído melhor que o esperado já aliviava bastante o peso nas costas. Chanyeol até tinha sido o primeiro a entregar o papel de volta ao professor e, ao sair da sala, trocou um olhar significativo com Baekhyun. As palavras estavam na ponta da língua ali no ambiente silencioso, entretanto ainda não havia descoberto a melhor maneira de falá-las. O rapaz alto estava muito orgulhoso pelo desempenho, e devia parte daquilo ao Byun. 

Baekhyun sentia as olhadelas furtivas sendo direcionadas para si, pegando-o no flagra quando olhou de volta.

— Que foi?

Esforçou-se para manter o semblante sério, mas Chanyeol não estava ajudando. As orelhas dele estavam um pouco vermelhas, o relembrando do dia no quarto, onde o outro ficou corado até a raiz do cabelo. Talvez ele fosse uma pessoa muito fácil de deixar sem jeito. E ele estava. Trocava de peso constantemente nos pés, e mantinha a boca pressionada em uma linha fina.

Baekhyun percebeu, pela primeira vez, que ele tinha uma covinha na bochecha esquerda.

— Eu só queria, sabe… Agradecer. 

Claro.

— Queria ou quer? — Não perdeu a chance. A brincadeira havia cumprido seu propósito quando recebeu uma careta em resposta.

— Eu quero, Byun. — Falou um pouquinho irritado. Era tudo vergonha, Baekhyun pensou, querendo rir mais do que nunca. — Obrigado por me ajudar.

— Perdi minutos de descanso… — Começou como quem não queria nada. — Meu almoço era comido às pressas… 

— Eu já entendi.

— Vai ter que fazer melhor do que isso se quiser me agradecer,  _ Chanyeolie _ . 

O uso do apelido aparentemente foi a gota d’água para aquele grandalhão, pois estalou a língua mal humorado e saiu apressado da biblioteca, quase correndo.

Baekhyun se divertiu mais do que deveria com a cena e mordeu os lábios com força para não ser expulso pela bibliotecária. Chanyeol tinha toda aquela pose de cara mau, mas não passava de um garotinho assustado. Bastava algumas palavras para deixá-lo sem graça e o Byun estava  _ adorando _ . Se soubesse que era tão fácil assim fazê-lo perder a compostura, teria tirado proveito daquilo há tempos. 

Bocejou, a exaustão vindo com força. Não estava com vontade alguma de pegar metrô, então pensou se seria a ocasião de se dar ao luxo de pegar uma corrida por aplicativo. Ponderou por alguns segundos, porque estava sentindo que não conseguiria chegar inteiro em casa, alguma parte do corpo ficando no meio do caminho. E Chanyeol não teve nem a decência de esperar por ele para voltarem juntos, quem sabe até usasse o favor pendente para ser carregado o trajeto inteiro.

De repente, lembrou do novo contato na sua agenda. Duvidava muito que o Park voltasse a tocar no assunto de trocar números, mas perceberam que era muito mais prático se pudessem mandar mensagens um ao outro, sem terem que procurar onde cada um estava. Havia o poupado do constrangimento, porém percebeu o leve rubor no rosto sério enquanto salvavam os contatos.

Abriu a conversa que estava quase no topo da página. Sem querer, Chanyeol havia se tornado a pessoa com quem mais falava no KakaoTalk. 

A foto dele era tão careta como a própria personalidade, sendo um bonequinho de uma marca antiga de doces.

“Já foi embora?” [12:21]

“Não” [12:23]

“Por quê? Pensei que já tivesse ido” [12:23]

“Estou te esperando?” [12:25]

Às vezes quando Baekhyun tomava muita água, o organismo ficava engraçado. Havia enchido a garrafinha quatro vezes só naquela manhã, então só podia ser a causa do solavanco que ele sentiu no peito. Se a internet dizia que água no estômago vazio dava gases, então acreditava. Só podia ser aquilo.

O sentimento estranho o pegou tão desprevenido que nem respondeu a mensagem, guardando o celular de qualquer jeito dentro da mochila. Riu nervoso, passando a mão nos cabelos e os desarrumando ainda mais. Não queria pensar demasiado naquilo. Havia sido estranho, sim, mas tinha que lembrar que Chanyeol, apesar de tudo, era educado. Até demais. Provavelmente lembrou que os dois estavam voltando juntos para casa nas últimas semanas e não iria embora sozinho sem avisar, mesmo que Baekhyun houvesse o provocado um pouco demais. Ele talvez fizesse aquilo com Jongin também, quando estudavam juntos. 

Mas Jongin era amigo de Chanyeol. Baekhyun era o quê?

Quando o encontrou nos portões de saída, a pergunta já tinha sido varrida para o cantinho da mente. Ela não era importante.

Expressou a falta de vontade de pegar o metrô lotado naquele dia, e a sugestão de racharem uma carona fora bem aceita. Fizeram bem, pois o dia estava especialmente quente.

— Queria ver o Mongryong de novo… 

Chanyeol demorou um pouquinho para lembrar a quem aquele nome pertencia, e achou graça do tom longínquo que Baekhyun usou.

— Não sabia que gostava tanto de cachorros.

— Sempre gostei. — Apoiou a mão nas pernas cruzadas, se encostando um pouco na porta do carro. Chanyeol refreou o impulso de puxá-lo de volta, porque sempre fazia isso com Yoora. — Mas nunca pude ter nenhum animalzinho de estimação.

— Alergia?

— Não, meu pais não gostam muito. 

— Ah, é, existem pessoas assim… 

Àquela altura do campeonato, Chanyeol já tinha quase certeza de que Baekhyun não era muito próximo da família. Ele quase nunca falava sobre eles, e quando acontecia sempre fazia uma cara esquisita. Sentia-se um pouco mal por isso, porque constantemente dizia que sentia falta da mãe e da irmã de um jeito absurdo, e era exatamente nessas horas que Baekhyun se fechava um pouco mais. O mais baixo não fazia comentários maldosos como antigamente, mas conseguia ver como ele sorria de um jeito mais forçado e não continuava o assunto, com receio de que perguntassem sobre a própria família e o porquê de não falar tanto dela. Baekhyun não sentia falta de casa?

A primeira coisa que os dois viram foi a caixa de soju no meio da sala. Jongdae andava para lá e para cá junto com Soojung, até que ela tropeçou nas coisas jogadas no chão e chamou um palavrão bem feio.

— Menina, olha essa boca! — Jongdae gritou da cozinha.

— Culpa sua! Tira logo isso daqui. — Retrucou. — Ah, oi Baekhyun, oi Chanyeol.

— O que vocês estão fazendo? — Baekhyun perguntou, mas já sabendo a resposta.

— Compramos as bebidas hoje pra deixar tudo bem geladinho. Tem cerveja, soju, uma bebida estranha que Jongdae tirou não sei de onde e refrigerante.

— Meu aniversário é só amanhã. — Disse confuso.

— Nunca é cedo demais pra começar os preparativos. Minseok deve começar a encher os balões hoje também.

— E vão guardar onde? — Baekhyun teve vontade de rir com tamanho absurdo. — Os balões vão ficar espalhados pela casa?

— No quarto dele, onde mais? — Soojung respondeu, depois olhou para Chanyeol. — No quarto de vocês, no caso.

— Gente… — O de cabelos castanhos começou.

— Chegaram cedo hoje. — Jongdae apareceu carregando um enfeite brilhoso, parecendo decoração de natal. — Já coloquei a comida de vocês no microondas. Serviço para o aniversariante. — Fez arminha com as duas mãos e sorriu grande, em uma imitação barata do Johnny Bravo.

— Meu aniversário é só amanhã… — Baekhyun repetiu.

— É o mês todo, meu bem. Vai tirar essa roupa suja da rua logo, temos muito o que decidir.

De fato, Baekhyun não foi deixado em paz o resto do dia. Não se incomodou tanto porque estava praticamente de férias, faltando apenas ver o resultado das notas. Largou, então, os livros e permitiu que Jongdae tagarelasse pelos cotovelos sobre coisas que não entendia, entre bebidas e brincadeiras que poderiam fazer na festa.

A caixa de som havia sido tirada do quartinho desativado, e Soojung estava tirando a poeira dela. Inconscientemente, procurava Chanyeol uma vez ou outra, esperando ele sair do quarto onde estava enfurnado com Minseok desde cedo. Era novidade estar ansioso para ouvir as opiniões do rapaz mais alto diante os assuntos aleatórios de Jongdae.

Só que quando o Park finalmente apareceu, já estava pronto para ir trabalhar. O desapontamento que Baekhyun sentiu quase o deixou envergonhado.

Deu tchau para o outro discretamente, recebendo um sorrisinho de volta. Tentou não prestar muita atenção no uniforme dele, que era bem parecido com a roupa social que havia usado no dia da entrevista. Era possivelmente código de vestimenta do lugar, mas Chanyeol se acostumou a arrumar os cabelos pretos num topete não muito elaborado, deixando escapar alguns fios, e terrivelmente charmoso. 

Baekhyun estava em uma época de trégua com Chanyeol, talvez até no início de uma amizade depois de muito tempo. Usaram o tempo juntos para descobrirem que eram mais parecidos do que imaginavam, assim como as coisas que gostavam. Compartilhavam músicas, filmes e séries nas conversas, falavam de certa banda constantemente e Chanyeol até o mostrou algumas fotos de Yoora quando era um bebêzinho. Ambos estavam inegavelmente mais próximos, e o início de uma relação mais íntima também ajudou Baekhyun a mudar um pouco sua perspectiva acerca do Park.

Muitas coisas mudaram, mas a questão da beleza sempre foi a mesma. Detestava-o, mas nunca disse que o outro era feio.

O que possivelmente havia mudado era a percepção de Baekhyun com esse fato. Antes, era mais um motivo para não gostar dele. Chanyeol namorou a garota mais bonita do colégio inteiro, era o mais alto, o mais inteligente. Coisas demais para Baekhyun aceitar.

Agora tudo aquilo o fazia sentir coisas esquisitas. Acostumou-se a ter a sombra maior que si ao seu lado enquanto andavam, a olhar Chanyeol de perfil quando ele estava concentrado fazendo alguma coisa, cada vez percebendo uma coisa nova no rosto bonito. Em um dia foi a covinha, no outro a pintinha no nariz, e no outro como o lábio inferior era mais cheinho que o superior.

E isso assustava Baekhyun. Não sabia exatamente o que aquelas descobertas significavam, e nem se queria saber. Cada célula de seu corpo protestava quando Chanyeol falava algo próximo do seu ouvido, detestando como a voz dele era impossivelmente grave. Sentia vontade de se encolher em um casulo e nunca mais sair de lá.

Cogitou até se afastar novamente. A distância era segura, a proximidade não. Poderiam voltar a ser como eram antes, menos a hostilidade. Era possível conviver sem conversar, nem serem melhores amigos e, principalmente, sem Chanyeol fazer Baekhyun ficar estranho daquele jeito. O Byun não queria nem pensar o que ele diria se soubesse o que passava na cabeça do garoto que o ajudou a passar no semestre. Seria a maior humilhação que Baekhyun passaria na vida.

A noite chegou muito rápido, e o ouvido já estava doendo de tanta conversa paralela entre Jongdae e Soojung. Os dois eram bem parecidos, agora que Baekhyun teve tempo para analisar a dinâmica do par. A única mulher da casa possuía uma aparência bem elegante, e ele chegou a pensar que ela não seria tão amigável como o resto da casa. Se enganou profundamente, pois Soojung era uma Jongdae 2.0. Ou Jongdae era uma Soojung 2.0, Baekhyun não tinha certeza de quem tinha vindo primeiro.

Cochilou um pouco depois do almoço, mas não tanto quanto gostaria, e quando deu exatamente 21h, estava caindo de sono. 

Aproveitou que os outros dois estavam ocupados xeretando as redes sociais de algumas pessoas famosas, e saiu de fininho para o quarto. Jogou-se na cama desarrumada, afundando o rosto no travesseiro. Estava exausto, tanto fisicamente quanto emocionalmente. Na realidade, agradecia internamente por ter sido alugado o dia inteiro pelos colegas de república, assim não teve tanto tempo para pensar em coisas sem cabimento. 

Teve a impressão de fechar os olhos somente por alguns instantes, mas quando despertou, as luzes já estavam todas apagadas e Jongdae dormia profundamente na cama ao lado. Estava um pouco desorientado e perdido no tempo, então procurou o celular na cabeceira para ver as horas. Tinham passado trinta minutos depois da meia noite. A data na tela de bloqueio o fez lembrar que naquele momento já possuía vinte e dois anos. Pôs a senha e desbloqueou ao ver que algumas notificações faziam a luzinha do celular acender repetidamente. Algumas eram do facebook, onde pessoas — algumas que nunca havia visto na vida — o mandavam mensagens de parabéns, e outras vinham de aplicativos de mensagens. A primeira que abriu foi a de Baekbeom, que em todos os aniversários sempre mandava o vídeo de Evangelion, o mesmo em que Shinji recebia vários parabéns. Baekhyun apagou sem pensar duas vezes. A próxima era a da mãe. Ela havia sido um pouco mais séria do que o irmão, e mandou uma mensagem pronta da internet. Respondeu com um obrigado e uma carinha feliz, para não parecer tão mal agradecido. 

Não foi nenhuma surpresa quando não achou nenhuma mensagem do pai. Mesmo quando estavam sob a mesma casa, o mais velho só lembrava do seu aniversário porque a mãe falava, e o congratulava lá pelo final do dia. Claramente não teria o cuidado de entrar em contato exatamente meia noite. Baekhyun não estava decepcionado, mas mentiria se dissesse que a garganta não tinha fechado um pouquinho.

— Baekhyun? 

A voz sonolenta interrompeu a linha de pensamentos auto depreciativos em relação aos pais. Jongdae rolou na cama e se apoiou nos cotovelos para ver o que o colega de quarto estava fazendo tão tarde.

— Oi. Desculpa, te acordei? — Disse baixinho, se apressando em desligar a luz forte do celular.

— Não, não. — Coçou os olhos. — Tá com dificuldade pra dormir?

— Acordei agorinha, na verdade. 

— Espera. — Jongdae soou mais alerta, sentando-se. — Que horas são?

— Meia noite e… trinta e cinco. — Checou mais uma vez o relógio para ter certeza.

Ouviu a movimentação agitada de lençóis sendo mexidos, não conseguindo ver o loiro com nitidez pela escuridão do quarto. 

Em um movimento rápido, Jongdae cruzou a distância das duas cama e se jogou com tudo sobre o corpo letárgico de Baekhyun.

— Feliz aniversário!

Ele o envolveu em um abraço apertado, enchendo os cabelos bagunçados de beijos melosos.

Baekhyun recebia os afagos com os olhos arregalados, o cérebro ainda trabalhando lento e com dificuldade de interpretar o que estava acontecendo, mas não demorou a começar a rir um pouco alto demais pelas cócegas que o outro começou a fazer nas suas costelas. Não podia fazer muito barulho por causa do resto dos colegas provavelmente já no quinto sono, então fez um esforço a mais para se desvencilhar de Jongdae.

— Era pra eu ter te dado parabéns logo quando deu meia noite, mas acho que nós dois estávamos desmaiados. — Ele disse quando foi afastado. — Eu fui o primeiro?

— Não. — Respondeu mostrando a língua, ainda sentindo vontade de rir.

— Droga. Mas se fui o primeiro da república, então tudo bem. — Finalmente livrou o outro do peso do corpo, sentando na beiradinha da cama enquanto pegava uma das mãos de Baekhyun. — Feliz aniversário mais uma vez. Espero que você se divirta muito hoje, e que todos os seus desejos se realizem. Te desejo muita saúde e felicidade, vou rezar bastante pro seu ano ser cheio de sucesso, tá bom? Agora vamos dormir, porque temos que aproveitar bastante o seu dia.

Jongdae voltou para a própria cama com a mesma rapidez que saiu, tornando a se cobrir até o pescoço e soltando um suspiro satisfeito. Baekhyun ficou parado no mesmo lugar, sentindo os olhos estranhamente úmidos. Quando a primeira lágrima rolou pela bochecha, guardou um soluço desacreditado. Como uma pessoa que conhecera há poucos meses pudera ser tão genuína com as palavras?

Era inimaginável o fato de que Byun Baekhyun teve que viajar milhares de quilômetros para poder encontrar… Conforto, que normalmente se encontrava na própria família.

Fungou baixinho com medo de chamar a atenção de Jongdae e também cobriu-se até o pescoço.

Contou as vezes em que o rastro molhado passava pelo rosto deitado, até que não se lembrou mais de nada, finalmente caindo no sono.

E foi um sono bom.


	7. Chapter 7

— Eu estou falando pra você, o Baekhyun vai odiar essa música.

Soojung estava encostada na parede com o celular na mão, passando as músicas conectadas na caixa de som. Ela levantava o aparelho toda vez que Jongdae tentava pegá-lo.

— Ele vai odiar tudo isso mesmo, que diferença faz um Backstreet Boys no meio? — A garota respondeu revirando os olhos.

— O Minseok vai beber, Soo. Não queremos ele encenando aquela cena de Brooklyn 99 de novo!

— Duvido que você vá impedi-lo de alguma coisa. Capaz até de se juntar a ele.

— Verdade. Ah, o gibizinho já está quase terminando as decorações. Muito puto, mas está. — Jongdae comentou casualmente.

— Deixa só ele ouvir esse apelido. — Ela finalmente salvou as alterações de última hora na playlist. — E nem tá puto coisa nenhuma, no fundo tá adorando. Olha lá ele fazendo uma florzinha com o balão.

— Tem certeza que Chanyeol vai conseguir segurar o Baekhyun na rua? — Jongdae disse de repente. — Ainda falta muita coisa.

— Como se ele já não soubesse o que estamos fazendo. Provavelmente ele mesmo está dando tempo pra nós terminarmos.

— E o Chanyeol jurando que está fazendo um bom trabalho escondendo.

— Ele é uma gracinha, não é?

— Bonitinho demais. Baekhyun também. 

Soojung ficou em silêncio, mas abriu um sorrisinho cheio de significados para Jongdae.

— Não, Soo. 

— Eu nem falei nada!  
— Mas pensou, pensa que me engana. — Deu um cutucão na garota. — Sem chances.

— E por que, hein? Não fazem o seu tipo? Duvido.

— Dois garotinhos perdidos do interior? Não, obrigado. Chanyeol é meio parado demais pra mim, e Baekhyun… Bom, Baekhyun é um acontecimento.

— Elabore.

— Que elabora o quê, menina, você está muito fofoqueira! Eu apenas acho que eles dois estão em vibes diferentes da minha. Só sabem falar de número, cruzes.

— Agora você falou uma grande verdade. Chanyeol, quando abre a boca, só fala sobre planetas e foguetes e sei lá mais o quê.

— Baekhyun a mesma coisa.

— É. Agora eu entendi o que você quis dizer naquela vez.

— O que eu disse? — Jongdae perguntou. — Se for coisa ruim, não disse, não. Se for boa, concordo.

— Sobre os dois serem parecidos, bobão. — Soojung riu. — Parecem duas pessoas com o mesmo espírito.

— Tipo alma gêmeas? — Pôs a mão no queixo. 

— Se o seu conceito de almas gêmeas também inclui ameaças de tapas, acho que sim.

— Se bem… — Fez um pausa dramática. — Se bem que eles estão se dando bem agora.

— Percebi também. Faz um tempinho que o Baekhyun não olha pro Chanyeol como se fosse pular no pescoço dele a qualquer momento.

— Eu vou contar uma coisa.

— Conta.

— Pode ser que seja só impressão minha, mas o meu radar e o meu terceiro olho, Soojung, eles não falham. O Baekhyun pensa que me engana com aqueles cachinhos e carinha de bom moço, mas eu aposto um combo no Burguer King que ele tá a fim do Chanyeol.

— Lá vem você com esse papo de terceiro olho e bruxaria homossexual.

— Soo, pensa bem! É só prestar atenção como ele fica quando o Chanyeol chega perto. Pra mim, Baekhyun ainda quer pular no pescoço dele, mas pra outra coisa.

— E o que o seu terceiro olho diz sobre o Chanyeol? — Zombou.

— Esse daí nem ele sabe. Às vezes dá a impressão que sim, às vezes que não. Difícil ler alguma coisa naquele rostinho bonitinho de estátua.

— Agora eu fiquei curiosa. — Soojung imitou a pose anterior de Jongdae e também pôs a mão no queixo. — Apesar de ainda achar que é um grande delírio desse seu cabeção.

— Enfim, aguardaremos os próximos episódios.

— Kyungsoo odiaria essa conversa.

— Ele detesta essas coisas, né? Por isso tá solteiro até hoje.

— Coitado.

— Inclusive, quando é que ele volta? Não aguento mais comer pizza.

— A gente deveria era aprender a cozinhar comida de verdade, isso sim. Que vergonha. Então, anteontem Kyungsoo me mandou uma mensagem dizendo que demoraria mais uns dias. Deu alguma treta na família e ele tem que ficar por lá.

— A família dele é dona do que mesmo?

— Não sei, mas deve ser algo grande. Nunca soube de mais detalhes porque você sabe como ele é.

— Chato.

— Uhum.

Se dependesse de Jongdae e Soojung, passariam o resto do dia falando mal dos outros, porém tinham trabalhos a fazer. E tudo piorou quando a porta da frente abriu e revelou um Baekhyun vermelho de calor, junto com um Chanyeol igualmente esbaforido.

— Espero que já tenham terminado o que quer que seja, não fico mais um minuto na rua. — O mais baixo disse, enquanto tirava os óculos. Estava tão suado que era até difícil manter o objeto no rosto.

— Chanyeol, tapa o olho do Baekhyun!

O rapaz não fez o que foi pedido, porque certamente levaria um chute bem dado, mas o pegou pelo braço e arrastou para o quarto mais próximo, que por coincidência era o que dividia com Minseok.

— Acho bom você não ficar escutando o Jongdae toda hora, vou dar na fuça de vocês dois. Estou avisando. — Baekhyun reclamou deitando sem cerimônias na cama do Park.

— Baekhyun… — Chanyeol quase choramingou.  _ Quase. —  _ Você está todo sujo, não pode deitar aí!

— Eu não estaria se você não tivesse me arrastado pra sair.

— Mas eu vou fazer a comida hoje, você tinha que ver quais ingredientes eu posso usar ou não. — Suspirou.

— Ok, vou fingir que acredito nisso e não no fato de que vi a Soojung cochichando no seu ouvido mais cedo. Ela e o Jongdae não sabem ser discretos. — Espremeu os olhos, não entendendo por que estava tudo embaçado. — Chanyeol, por que o mundo está assim?

— Sua pergunta tem várias respostas, mas, pelo que estou vendo, você apenas esqueceu os óculos na sala.

— Droga. — Esfregou os olhos algumas vezes para aliviar a sensação incômoda. — Deixa pra lá, não vou ler nada mesmo.

— Não enxerga nadinha sem eles?

— Consigo ver sua cara de bobão daqui, mas se der uns três passos pra trás já fica difícil reconhecer. Ou não, já que não conheço mais ninguém tão alto quanto um poste. — Riu.

— Você não consegue falar uma frase sem me insultar. — Chanyeol afirmou cruzando os braços, as sobrancelhas unidas.

— Bobão não é um insulto. — Baekhyun replicou. — Ou prefere  _ imbecil?  _

— Oh, não, por favor. Eu odiava de verdade quando me chamava assim. 

Baekhyun percebeu como Chanyeol ficou desconfortável com o rumo da conversa pelo jeito que desviou o olhar e o volume da voz diminuiu. Teve um sentimento ruim na boca do estômago. Já pensava nisso há dias, sobre as discussões que muitas vezes partiam do seu lado. Sabia ser incrivelmente imaturo quando lhe convinha e o Park acabou sendo o seu alvo mais constante. Somente não conseguia suportar a ideia de que existia alguém muito melhor do que ele na única coisa que sabia fazer direito, que era estudar. Conseguia ver agora o quanto as palavras que direcionava ao outro eram cheias de rancor, sentimento muito pesado para algo tão banal. A parte mais difícil era também saber que Chanyeol nunca havia lhe dito nada com intenções verdadeiramente maldosas, como ele mesmo fizera muitas vezes. Ele rebatia, claro, também não ia ficar escutando calado, mas nunca o chamou de  _ imbecil _ ou aproveitou dos comentários sobre a aparência fora dos padrões de Baekhyun.

Desse jeito, os dois continuavam se aproximando cada dia mais, ainda com aquelas questões pendentes. Baekhyun até preferiria que uma briga tivesse acontecido, que Chanyeol o insultasse para que ficassem quites. Baekhyun possuía tanto pontos fracos que não conseguia nem contá-los nos dedos, era muito fácil atingi-lo assim. 

Ainda assim, Park Chanyeol continuava lá, parado em pé no meio do próprio quarto, sem nem a intenção de enxotá-lo da cama, apesar de Baekhyun estar sujo e um pouquinho nojento.

— Tudo bem. — Disse baixinho para si mesmo. — Tudo bem.

Chanyeol ouviu o sussurro, mas antes que perguntasse alguma coisa, foi puxado para sentar ao lado do rapaz na sua cama.

— Eu vou te falar uma coisa muito importante agora, mas quero que fique quieto, tudo bem? E ouça com atenção, porque provavelmente nunca vou dizer essas coisas de novo. 

Chanyeol parecia mais perdido do que nunca, porém aquiesceu rapidamente quando Baekhyun fez uma cara impaciente.

— Desculpa. 

Nenhum som se seguiu depois daquele pedido, fazendo-se um silêncio avassalador dentro do quarto. Conseguiam ouvir um pouco da voz de Jongdae lá fora.

— Era só iss— 

— O que eu disse? — Baekhyun o interrompeu. — Só estou arrumando meus pensamentos, espera um pouco.

— Ok. — Chanyeol apenas não riu porque dessa vez  _ realmente  _ levaria um chute.

— Desculpa por ter sido um bosta com você esse tempo todo. E por ter levado tanto tempo pra perceber isso. Me gabei tanto por saber de tantas coisas e esqueci do básico. Também não quero me justificar e nem que você se compadeça ao saber das minhas razões, ou se é que posso chamá-las assim. Eu só… Queria que você soubesse que eu conseguia ficar em primeiro, sabe? Eu não conseguia competir em mais nenhuma área, só nos estudos, e podia fazer qualquer coisa para ser o melhor. Mas você… Você nem parecia se esforçar, sempre andando despreocupado com a sua namorada perfeita e amigos que te aceitavam. Minha raiva cresceu mais ainda quando notei que mesmo que eu tivesse notas tão boas quanto as suas, ninguém me olhava com admiração. Eu realmente não sei o que fiz para que não fossem com a minha cara de jeito nenhum. Deve ser porque sou esquisito demais. — Riu sem humor. — No fim, direcionei essa frustração pra você, então peço desculpas. Essa nova experiência aqui me fez repensar em muita coisa, e como estamos passando por isso… Juntos, achei melhor esclarecer esse assunto. Sabe, já que estamos nos tornando amigos… E… Quer dizer, eu acho que estamos nos tornando, não sei. Pode ser que você não queira a minha amizade depois de tudo isso e não vou culpá-lo, juro! Eu só achei que… 

— Você tá tagarelando, Baekhyun. 

Chanyeol estava indecifrável como de costume, e o Byun ficava a cada instante mais constrangido sob o olhar do outro.

— Fala alguma coisa, Park, que saco. Nem que seja pra mandar eu me ferrar.

— Agora eu posso? — Sorriu pequeno.

— Estou rindo?

— Gostei de como foi sincero comigo, de verdade. — Respirou fundo, passando a mão na nuca. — Acho que não podemos alterar o passado por mais que tentemos, mas o presente sempre será mais importante. Não vou mentir pra você e dizer que não me chateei diversas, muitas vezes com as suas palavras. Você foi a primeira pessoa na vida que me fez ficar irritado ao ponto de detestar encontrá-lo em qualquer canto que fosse. Jongin até dava um jeito de fazer nós dois nos desencontrarmos. Bom, como eu disse, o passado pouco me importa, se você me levou em consideração agora para pedir desculpas, é o suficiente pra mim. Não precisa ficar assim, tá bom? É o seu aniversário. — Chanyeol tomou a liberdade de tocar levemente o topo da cabeça de Baekhyun. Ele aceitou o contato, mas abaixou um pouquinho o rosto. — E eu quero sim a sua amizade, apesar de que eu pensava que já a tinha.

— … Essa foi a vez que eu mais ouvi você falar.

Trocaram sorrisos leves. A luz alaranjada do pôr do sol entrava pela janela entreaberta, fazendo um risco luminoso na parede, e refletindo levemente nos dois. Chanyeol lutou com todas as forças contra a vontade de apreciar o modo como Baekhyun parecia brilhar em ouro sob aquela iluminação, sem sucesso. 

— Já que estamos sendo verdadeiros um com o outro aqui… — Tomou vontade e continuou. — Eu gosto muito do seu cabelo.

Baekhyun fez um barulho estranho na garganta antes de desatar a gargalhar. 

— Que história é essa, Chanyeol? — Falou risonho. — Parece flerte de criança de quinta série!

— Eu estou sendo sincero. 

— Tá.

— É sério.

— Ok. O que mais? Vai falar que eu tenho um sorriso legal? Sabe, pra completar o personagem.

— Você é muito chato. — Chanyeol riu indignado. — Mas sim, Baekhyun, você tem o sorriso legal. Gosto das suas sardas também.

— Tudo bem, isso está ficando estranho. Você acabou de falar uma coisa  _ super  _ estranha.

— Mas é verdade! É uma coisa muito sua, e só você tem. Um dia desses fui abrir as redes sociais e tinha um monte de gente se pintando inteira só pra fazer sardas iguais as suas. O que me faz pensar o porquê do pessoal ter implicado tanto com você por tê-las e agora estão pagando pra ter.

— Chanyeol, você está falando muito. Tem certeza que está bem?

— Baekhyun.

— Chanyeol. 

— O que custa aceitar o meu elogio?

— Seu elogio é bizarro. — Baekhyun declarou. — Olha bem. Acha isso bonito mesmo?

Ele se virou totalmente na direção de Chanyeol, e apoiou as duas mãos no colchão, se inclinando para frente. 

Era uma das poucas vezes que Park tinha a oportunidade de ver o outro sem os óculos redondos na frente dos olhos, e pôde ver todos os detalhes do rosto dele daquele ângulo. Analisou os olhos claros um pouco caídos, o nariz pequeno e coberto com as tão faladas sardas, as maçãs do rosto coradas, os lábios de um formato engraçadinho, com uma pinta no canto. Chanyeol prestou mais atenção nela do que esperava, porque combinava bastante com a cor da boca de Baekhyun. Só foi acordar do transe quando viu o outro garoto comprimir os lábios que tanto olhava, se afastando um pouco.

Baekhyun ainda estava sentado de lado, com as pernas quase encostando no Park. Arqueou as sobrancelhas. Obviamente havia reparado o olhar pesado dele.

Chanyeol pigarreou, passando a mão na nuca novamente. 

— É, eu acho elas legais. As suas sardas, digo.

— Eu entendi.

O clima ficou nitidamente tenso. A luz do sol já não mais entrava, pois ele havia se posto. Fazia tanto silêncio que Chanyeol teve medo que Baekhyun escutasse as batidas desenfreadas de seu coração.

Felizmente teve o pretexto de levantar para acender a luz do quarto, porém xingou mentalmente quando quase perdeu o equilíbrio. Escutou a risadinha de Baekhyun e teve vontade de se esconder em um buraco e nunca mais sair.

Jongdae provavelmente possuía um senso além do comum — terceiro olho? —, pois escolheu aquela hora perfeita para abrir a porta com força. A cabeleira loira estava escondida em um chapéu ridículo de aniversário.

— Tá tudo pronto, gente! Vamos começar cedo, senão o vizinho nos denuncia e depois o Kyungsoo me come de bandeja. Hm, isso soou estranho. — Desatou a falar como de costume, mas parou ao ver o modo estranho que Chanyeol estava parado ao lado da porta. — Por que você tá todo vermelho?

— Já terminaram, então? Posso tomar banho, pelo menos? — Baekhyun se aproximou, empurrando Chanyeol para o lado ao passar.

— Pode sim. Vamos ficar esperando na sala.

Byun, então, saiu do quarto. Jongdae olhou para Chanyeol, que ainda estava no mesmo lugar, e sorriu,

— Vou tomar banho também e já vou pra cozinha. Até mais. — Se despediu rapidamente, quase fechando a porta na cara do loiro.

Jongdae nem se deu ao trabalho de pensar muito sobre a cena inusitada. Deu meia volta e voltou para a mesa cheia de aperitivos e algumas garrafas de soju.

A noite estava só começando.

***

Minseok havia se empolgado um pouco demais na decoração, mas Baekhyun achou até que bonita a forma como os balões azul cintilante estavam posicionados nas pilastras. Estava sentindo um cheiro incrível vindo da cozinha e a barriga correspondeu ao estímulo. Ele não tinha comido nada depois do almoço e já estava subindo pelas paredes de fome. Seja lá o que Chanyeol estivesse preparando, gostaria que fosse servido logo.

A caixa de som tocava o lançamento de algum grupo feminino famoso no volume em que a política de boa vizinhança permitia. Soojung dançava a possível coreografia com uma garrafa de soju na mão, encenando um programa de talentos com Jongdae. Não pareciam bêbados, mas era difícil diferenciar o estado normal deles do alterado. Minseok estava quieto na poltrona, também com uma bebida na mão, a qual levantou em cumprimento quando notou a presença de Baekhyun.

— Eu pensei que vocês fossem esperar a comida sair antes de abrirem as garrafas. 

— Eu também. — Jongdae disse. — Mas elas estavam me chamando.

— Isso não faz sentido nenhum.

— Faz sim. Por exemplo, agora elas estão te chamando… — Soojung pegou uma das garrafinhas esverdeadas e balançou na direção de Baekhyun.

— Vou fingir que não escutei, então.

— Pelo menos experimenta um pouquinho, Baekhyun! Você vai gostar.

— Duvido bastante, mas tudo bem. — Jongdae e Soojung comemoraram com um ‘ebaaaa’, porém antes que oferecessem de novo, completou a frase. — Só depois de eu comer. Nem morto que vou por álcool no meu estômago vazio.

— Não dá em nada, ainda estou bem, olha.

Baekhyun o lançou um olhar descrente antes de ir à cozinha. Encontrou Chanyeol terminando de por o conteúdo da frigideira em uma travessa habilmente. Ele estava usando o avental com estampa de cactos que pertencia a Kyungsoo, e combinou tanto com ele que chegava ser cômico. 

— Precisa de ajuda?

— Ahn, não. Não. Já estou terminando. 

— Vou lavar as louças então.

— Não precisa, Byun. São poucas, eu lavo rapidinho.

Baekhyun colocou as luvas de borracha mesmo sob os protestos do outro, fingindo que não estava o escutando. Claramente havia bastante louça e não seria folgado o suficiente para deixar Chanyeol limpar tudo, além de cozinhar.

— Você é muito teimoso. — O Park reclamou.

— Segundo a teoria de Jongdae, sou assim porque meu signo é leão. — Deu de ombros. — Por que me chamou de Byun?

— Força do hábito, foi sem querer. 

— Então trate de acabar com esse hábito, tenho flashbacks da guerra. — Fingiu um arrepio. — Senão vou voltar a te chamar de Park também.

— Não tenho problemas com isso. — Comentou sorrindo.

— Mas é tão impessoal! Não prefere que eu, sei lá, te chame de Chanyeolie que nem daquela vez?

—  _ Não. _

Baekhyun soltou um ‘hehe’, se divertindo às custas do grandão. 

— Por que fica com vergonhinha? 

— Porque você fala desse jeito.

— Que jeito? 

Chanyeol soltou o ar, frustrado. Pegou os pratos que havia feito e os levou à mesa posta na sala. O Byun apenas olhou de soslaio enquanto ele fugia mais uma vez de uma conversa. Terminou de enxugar o último prato, pondo-o no armário. Os gritos de Jongdae estavam cada vez mais altos a cada música que começava a tocar, então decidiu que era hora de começar a fazer sala. Não tinha ajudado a organizar nada, a ideia nem foi sua, mas ainda era o aniversariante.

Os quatro estavam sentadinhos ao redor dos quitutes quando voltou à sala, aparentemente apenas o esperando para começarem a comer.

— Isso está com uma cara boa. — Minseok disse. Ele estava com uma regata preta, todas as tatuagens à mostra. E elas eram  _ muitas. _

— Como você preparou tudo tão rápido? — Soojung perguntou impressionada.

— Não são receitas complicadas, dá pra fazer em minutos. — Chanyeol respondeu como se não fosse grande coisa. — Só tive cuidado com as restrições do Baekhyun.

— Olha, eu não sou uma pessoa que gosta de verduras e essas coisas saudáveis aí, mas esse croquete aqui. — Jongdae apontou para um bolinho bem frito. — Tá muito gostoso.

— Você já comeu?! — Baekhyun fez menção de jogar um garfo em Jongdae.

— Foi só unzinho!

— Inacreditável.

— Aqui, Baekhyun. — Chanyeol o serviu com um prato que continha um pouco de cada comida na mesa. — Não precisa brigar.

— Inacreditável como você tá mimando esse garoto, Chanyeol. — Soojung observou. — Já não bastava o— 

— Nossa, que fome! Muita fome. Vamos comer logo? — Jongdae interrompeu descaradamente. Se possuía a intenção de ser discreto, falhou miseravelmente.

Baekhyun já estava se empanturrando de macarrão, por isso nem ligou muito com a atitude estranha do loiro.

Devoraram tudo quase instantaneamente, não poupando elogios para o cozinheiro do dia, que inclusive já estava super envergonhado com tanta atenção.

— Cara, sua comida conseguiu superar a do Kyungsoo. — Soojung comentou.

— Pelo amor de Deus, nem fala isso perto dele. Nunca mais o bonitinho entraria na cozinha.

— Por que não troca o seu curso dos foguetes pra algo relacionado a culinária? — A garota perguntou a Chanyeol.

— “Curso dos foguetes”. — Minseok repetiu, claramente debochando da escolha de palavras. Soojung mostrou o dedo do meio e ele mostrou de volta.

— Nem pensar. — Baekhyun se intrometeu. — Chanyeol precisa competir comigo, mas não sou tão bom cozinhando. — Brincou, mas tinha um fundo de verdade.

— Uau, que possessivo. — Jongdae zombou.

— Diria que um pouquinho egocêntrico. — Soojung emendou.

— É sessão de esculhambação agora?

— Prefiro o meu curso atual. Não gostaria de tornar um hobby em profissão. — Park explicou calmamente.

— É, realmente. Tipo eu que pensava amar biologia mais que tudo, mas não aguento ver mais nenhuma planta na minha frente. Nem bactérias, principalmente bactérias. — Jongdae confessou.

Chanyeol concordou, e engataram em uma conversa sobre os respectivos cursos de cada um. Baekhyun comentava algo uma vez ou outra, mas preferiu ficar escutando o que eles tinham a dizer. Estava interessado em conhecê-los mais a fundo, saber das opiniões sobre vários tópicos, para guardar as informações na memória. Sentia que a pessoa que menos conhecia era Minseok, até porque ele era de longe o mais reservado do grupinho, mas naquela noite estava especialmente solto e mais falante, talvez por causa do álcool. Em algum momento, Jongdae abriu uma garrafa grande de soju e começou a encher os copos pequenos, empurrando para cada um.

— Hoje vamos ficar estragados. — Riu animado. — Mas começaremos devagar, comi muito, graças a Deus. Se fossem outros tempos, tínhamos comido pizza de novo.

— Mas comemos… Ontem. — Soojung falou.

— Como eu disse, outros tempos. — Finalizou levantando o copinho de vidro, brindando.

Soojung o acompanhou e Minseok também, já virando o primeiro shot da noite.

Mas antes que eles continuassem a farra, Chanyeol se levantou e fez sinal para Jongdae, que entendeu na hora. Baekhyun se assustou quando as luzes foram apagadas, sobrando apenas as da cozinha. Soojung e Minseok abriram um espaço no centro da mesa, empurrando os pratos vazios para o lado. O aniversariante estava mais desorientado do que nunca, mas logo as suas dúvidas foram esclarecidas quando enxergou uma luzinha fraca em cima de algo que Chanyeol carregava nas mãos, e ouviu o coro dos parabéns.

Claro, era óbvio que eles não escutariam o pedido de não ter mais gastos.

Não teve escolha a não ser começar a bater palmas também. Fingia uma careta, mas as bochechas repuxavam um sorriso impossível de conter.

Conseguiu enxergar o bolo quando as luzes foram acesas novamente, depois que assoprou as velas. O modelo era mediano, com quatro camadas meticulosamente sobrepostas. Apesar de não haver cobertura além do topo, o recheio de chocolate era generoso e parecia muito apetitoso. Mas o que chamou a atenção mesmo foram os doces que decoravam a cobertura branca. Baekhyun reconheceu os marshmallows que tanto gostava.

— Espero ter acertado. — Chanyeol disse ao perceber o outro encarando os travesseirinhos de açúcar. — Pedi pra minha chefe fazer esse bolo com todas as especificações, então pode ficar tranquilo.

Baekhyun se sentiu cuidado, aceito. Ainda não tinha certeza como o Park havia descoberto suas preferências, mas se ele prestava mais atenção em si do que pensava… 

Sorriu emocionado, não acreditando que Chanyeol, junto com Minseok, Jongdae e Soojung estavam construindo memórias tão preciosas.

— Discurso, discurso, discurso! — Jongdae clamou. — Eu sei que você ama um holofote.

Baekhyun riu, disfarçadamente enxugando o cantinho dos olhos.

— Eu sei que não sou a melhor pessoa pra falar essas coisas sentimentais, e nem sou muito expressivo também, mas eu queria agradecer muito o que vocês organizaram pra mim, sendo que nem nos conhecemos há tanto tempo. É o primeiro aniversário que estou gostando  _ mesmo  _ de comemorar, e devo isso a vocês. De verdade, obrigado.

Fez o que pôde para falar sem soar esganiçado pela emoção aflorada, mas viu que Jongdae o olhava meio divertido e Soojung estava visivelmente comovida. Até Minseok observava tudo com a expressão bem relaxada. Virou-se para Chanyeol e, sorrindo, o puxou para um abraço. Era a primeira vez que tinham um contato tão íntimo, e sentiu a rigidez do corpo dele contra o seu. O ato o pegou de surpresa, mas não tardou a abraçá-lo de volta. Chanyeol tinha que se curvar um pouco para poder ser mais confortável para Baekhyun, que já estava na pontinha dos pés.

O aniversariante, de repente, sentiu um peso extra nas costas e na lateral do corpo.

— Merecemos um abraço também, não só o Chanyeol. Nada de favoritismo por aqui. — Jongdae disse aumentando o aperto. — Só porque ele é o mais bonito.

— Mas você não disse que era o Minseok? — Soojung relembrou, o rosto enfiado no ombro de Baekhyun.

— Não lembro, amor. — Jongdae falou rápido. — E chega, já compartilhamos muito calor corporal. Que cena, viu?

Minseok, o único que ficou de fora do sanduíche humano, concordou. 

— Comemos, batemos parabéns, agora podemos finalmente encher a cara, por favor?

Soojung e Jongdae correram para pegar os copinhos cheios de soju. Baekhyun ainda segurava o tecido da blusa de Chanyeol, e puxou-a levemente para chamar a atenção.

— Obrigado pelo bolo, eu amei. 

Park mostrou a covinha em um sorriso tímido, balançando a cabeça. Baekhyun sorriu de volta e, brincalhão, encaixou a ponta do dedo sobre a característica charmosa. 

— Só vou comer os marshmallows agora porque estou muito cheio, mas depois vou prová-lo inteiro, tá bom?

— O bolo é todo seu, pode comer a hora que quiser. — Chanyeol assegurou, retirando a mão do outro da sua bochecha, mas permaneceu segurando-a.

— Gente, vem logo. Ninguém aguenta mais esse lenga lenga de vocês.

— Jongdae, para de ser amargo. Deixa eles.

Chanyeol foi o primeiro a sentar no banquinho de almofada improvisado, pegando um dos copos e molhando os lábios só para provar. Fez uma cara feia ao sentir o gosto, arrancando risadas de quem o observava.

— Tem certeza que quer tomar isso? — Baekhyun perguntou sentando ao lado dele, a boca cheia da decoração do bolo.

— Soju é muito forte pra mim, mas Minseok disse que aquela bebida ali é melhor pra quem não é acostumado.

— Essa aqui? — Pegou uma garrafa marrom, lendo o rótulo. — Amarula.

Baekhyun pôs em um copinho e provou hesitantemente. Foi surpreendido com o gosto forte, mas doce. E, bom, Baekhyun  _ amava  _ doces.

— Chanyeol, me acompanha?

O que poderia dar errado?

***

— Aí o Minseok ficou metralhando o Junmyeon com o olhar a festa inteira. — Jongdae gargalhou. — Coitada da Moonbyul, tendo que aguentar o noivo e o irmão que não se suportam.

Soojung riu exageradamente, batendo a mão na mesa. Minseok estava quase apagando no sofá mesmo, então não exibiu reação nenhuma ao comentário infame.

Chanyeol sentia a cabeça leve, como se uma nuvem fofa nublasse um pouco os pensamentos, porém parou de beber assim que percebeu que estava ficando lento, apesar de que ainda tomou dois shots de soju de tanta insistência de Jongdae. A sensação de estar bêbado era divertida até certo ponto, mas não sabia se gostava muito. Era esquisito não ter controle dos próprios movimentos.

Baekhyun também havia suspendido as rodadas de licor, logo quando a segunda garrafa que dividia com Chanyeol chegou na metade. Ele se inclinava várias vezes em sua direção e falava coisas como “Park, minhas pernas estão formigando”, ‘’Chanyeol, meu rosto tá vermelho? Faz alguma coisa”, e “Chanyeolie, acho que estou vendo dois de você”. Com certeza, um bêbado peculiar. E grudento, porque tocava no braço do outro garoto a todo momento, às vezes puxava, outras vezes empurrava, apertava, etc. Baekhyun falava as coisas em um tom baixo, mesmo com o som atrapalhando a conversa, como se quisesse que apenas Chanyeol escutasse. Quando não recebia resposta, aproximava o rosto até que ele encostasse no ombro do rapaz. 

Park Chanyeol estava tendo um tempo difícil. Baekhyun parecia fazer de propósito, o sorriso de canto denunciava tudo. Arriscou devolver seja lá o que o aniversariante estava fazendo, respondendo qualquer coisa bem próximo ao ouvido dele. A novidade foi bem vinda, e Baekhyun chegava a inclinar um pouco a cabeça para o lado. Ficaram dividindo esse momento por alguns minutos, mas no instante em que o Byun grudou completamente a lateral do corpo no seu próprio, decidiu que era hora de fazer algo, senão enlouqueceria. Pediu licença e levantou em um impulso, se dirigindo à cozinha.

Trouxe uma garrafa de água para os dois e alguns doces, a fim de aliviar um pouco o efeito da embriaguez. Depois de um tempinho, e mais alguns marshmallows comidos, já estavam mais ou menos sóbrios, diferente dos demais, que não davam indícios de cessarem a noite.

— Gente, não sei se eu exagerei na bebida ou não, mas acho que eu tô vendo o Kyungsoo na televisão. — Soojung falou com dificuldade.

E, de fato, o ruivo estava mesmo na matéria que passava na hora. Os cérebros alcoolizados apenas captaram as palavras “herdeiro” e “hotel”, junto com a figura tão conhecida, mas muito diferente, vestida de terno e gravata, enquanto cortava uma fita vermelha, um sorriso contido nos lábios carnudos.

— Meu Deus, é o patrão. — Jongdae sussurrou, um pouco fora de si.

Neste instante, “Break My Heart” da Dua Lipa começou a tocar na caixa de som e Jongdae pulou três vezes no mesmo lugar, a televisão já totalmente esquecida. Respirou fundo e disse com um sorriso de quem havia acabado de descobrir os segredos do universo:

— Vamos jogar verdade ou desafio!

— Agora sim! — Soojung levantou a mão para um high five.

— Pessoal, reunir! Alguém acorda o Minseok, socorro.

Chanyeol e Baekhyun se entreolharam, debatendo silenciosamente se aquilo seria uma boa ideia. Independente da resposta, a formação já estava pronta. Os dois permaneceram no mesmo lugar, Minseok com os olhos semicerrados ao lado de Soojung e Jongdae na frente de Baekhyun.

— Regras? — Jongdae perguntou enquanto procurava uma garrafa vazia para servir de roleta.

— Só pode escolher verdade três vezes. — Soojung disse prontamente.

— Você parece acostumada a jogar isso. — Baekhyun disse provocativo.

— Nem imagina. — Piscou. — E você, Chanyeol? Já jogou alguma vez.

— Já vi como funciona, mas nunca participei. — Respondeu.

— Ai, é muito divertido. — Jongdae falou arrastado. Ele já estava obviamente desnorteado.

— Imperdível.

— Só pra parar com a chatice, espero que seja o primeiro, Baekhyun. 

A garrafa foi girada desajeitadamente. Todos assistiram, alguns com mais expectativas do que outros, ela parar de rodar. O primeiro resultado foi a boca da garrafa apontada para Chanyeol, e o fundo para Soojung

— Ui. — Soojung deu um gole da bebida amarga. — Fala aí, escolhe verdade ou desafio?

— Verdade.

— Vou começar com algo leve. — Pensou um pouquinho, rindo. — Você já traiu em algum relacionamento?

— Isso é uma pergunta leve? — Baekhyun questionou.

— Levissima. — Minseok falou todo enrolado.

— Nunca traí. — Chanyeol respondeu calmamente.

— Que bom, viu. — Ela se apoiou na mesa para dar uns tapinhas amigáveis no ombro dele. — Traição é uma merda.

— Fala de experiência própria? — Jongdae não perdeu a oportunidade.

— Se eu fosse você ficava quieto.

— Gira logo esse negócio. — O Byun falou impaciente, voltando a se apoiar em Chanyeol. 

A movimentação não passou despercebida pela dupla, curiosos os observando impossivelmente próximos.

Mais uma rodada aconteceu, e dessa vez Minseok fazia a pergunta para Jongdae.

— Verdade ou desafio? 

— Desafio. — Respondeu confiante.

— Te desafio a fingir ser um gato e se esfregar em todo mundo aqui. 

Soojung quase cuspiu a bebida, rindo escandalosa. Baekhyun também achou graça da situação, apontando zombeteiro para o rosto de Jongdae.

— Tanta coisa que podia ter me desafiado. — Suspirou derrotado.

Mesmo com a reclamação, ele entrou no personagem com alma e tudo. Se jogou no colo de Soojung e se remexeu, depois foi a vez de Baekhyun e Chanyeol, que receberam o corpo pesado do loiro sem restrição nenhuma, enquanto ele ronronava. Quando chegou a vez de Minseok, Jongdae foi menos espalhafatoso e apenas encostou a cabeça na do rapaz tatuado, que se divertia como nunca, depois se afastou.

— Miau, caralho. Satisfeito?

Minseok riu silenciosamente, ainda com os olhos sonolentos. 

Tornaram a girar a garrafa diversas outras vezes, e as perguntas e desafios ficavam mais intensos a cada rodada. Soojung já estava um pouco cambaleante, assim como Jongdae. Minseok foi deitar na sétima vez que a garrafa girou, não aguentando o sono. 

— Finalmente! — Jongdae quase gritou quando teve a chance de jogar com Baekhyun. — Verdade ou desafio?

— Desafio. — O de cabelos castanhos respondeu. Já havia usado ‘verdade’ até o limite. Não tinha receio do que o loiro poderia lhe propor, mas também não queria fazer nada que exigisse esforço, por isso postergou até onde pôde.

— Amo. — Mordeu os lábios, alternando o olhar entre Chanyeol e Baekhyun. Nessa hora o mais alto teve certeza que não viria coisa boa. — Beije a pessoa mais bonita da roda.

Baekhyun arqueou uma sobrancelha com o desafio, querendo ler através dos gestos de Jongdae. Soojung também observava com os olhos expectantes, como se já soubesse a resposta do Byun.

Ele analisou todos os colegas com um sorriso de canto, passando pelas duas pessoas do outro lado da mesa até chegar na que estava praticamente colado. Chanyeol, diferente dos demais, permaneceu olhando para frente, fingindo que nada estava acontecendo. Baekhyun pensou um pouquinho, se tinha certeza no que estava prestes a fazer. Já havia se exposto bastante naquele dia, entretanto, e não conseguia esquecer da sensação que percorria seu corpo quando Chanyeol se aproximava mais do que necessário. Baekhyun se orgulhava de ser uma pessoa bem direta, e bem resolvida.

Apoiou um braço no chão e se mexeu no lugar, inclinando-se mais uma vez em direção Park, mas dessa vez com um objetivo em mente. Ergueu a mão livre, pousando na lateral do rosto dele e virando lentamente para si. Quando ficaram frente a frente, Chanyeol estava com os olhos bem abertos, atento a cada movimentação de Baekhyun. O mais baixo notou, com humor, que as orelhas do outro estavam em um vermelho vivo, como sempre acontecia. 

Escorregou a mão até que ela parasse no maxilar do Park, e fez um carinho rápido com a pontinha dos dedos. Começou a aproximar o rosto do dele, tentando ignorar qualquer outra coisa que estivesse acontecendo ao redor, mas ainda assim bem consciente da presença de uma pequena plateia. Chanyeol soltou um suspiro trêmulo, que ricocheteou na pele sensível do rosto de Baekhyun. Sorriu, desviando um pouco do caminho e depositando um beijo cálido na bochecha do Park, a milímetros do cantinho da boca dele.

O selar durou apenas alguns segundos, mas foram suficientes para o coração de Chanyeol quase sair pela boca. Viu o rosto de Baekhyun bem perto do seu e sentiu vontades inexplicáveis. Assim que ele se afastou, o mais alto escondeu o rosto entre as mãos, sentindo o calor da pele irradiar. Deveria estar da cor de um pimentão.

— Ei, não vale, que anticlimático! — Jongdae vociferou, cortando a tensão que pairou.

— Você disse pra eu beijar, mas não especificou onde. — Baekhyun falou fazendo pouco caso.

— Odeio pessoas inteligentes.

Baekhyun riu, molhando os lábios com a língua. Desviou o olhar para Chanyeol, que se encontrava na mesma posição. Aproveitou que Soojung e Jongdae haviam se levantando às pressas, discretos com elefantes, para dar privacidade aos dois. Depois daquela cena, não restava dúvidas que tinha algo acontecendo.

— Ei. — Chamou.

— Hm.

— Tudo bem? — Preocupou-se. — Olha pra mim.

Chanyeol se desfez do casulo improvisado, atendendo ao pedido. A vermelhidão já tinha se dissipado, mas ele ainda estava envergonhado.

— Fiz algo que você não gostou? — Insistiu.

— Não é isso. — Tentou falar, mas saiu como um grunhido. — Eu só fiquei surpreso.

— Com o que? Por eu te achar bonito ou pelo beijinho na bochecha? — Baekhyun sorriu, achando uma gracinha a forma como Chanyeol evitava olhá-lo nos olhos. Estava totalmente diferente da imagem que cresceu vendo.

— Os dois. Você é muito imprevisível, não sei o que esperar. — Ele confessou. — Eu preciso me preparar, poxa.

O resquício de álcool ainda era bem presente, fazendo-o compartilhar informações demais.

— Ah, é? Então eu preciso contar tudo o que pretendo fazer? — Baekhyun disse num tom falsamente inocente, pegando o mindinho de Chanyeol e fazendo carícias esporádicas.

O Park riu, totalmente frustrado. Baekhyun estava frustrando-o desde cedo, como se tivesse passado o dia com o objetivo de provocar. Nunca sabia o que fazer com o próprio corpo quando ele agia desse jeito, e estava começando a ficar mais e mais frequente.

— O que você está fazendo, Byun Baekhyun? — Perguntou, por fim.

— O que  _ você  _ acha que eu estou fazendo, Park Chanyeol?

Chanyeol estudou todos os detalhes do rosto dele, do jeito que aprendeu a amar. Lembrava do dia do quarto, quando a luz do sol refletia nos cabelos e óculos da mesma cor e… 

Repentinamente, o mais alto deu um sobressalto, assustando o outro. Baekhyun já ia se desculpar, pensando que tinha ido longe demais, mas se acalmou quando Chanyeol tirou um embrulho do bolso do moletom e colocou em suas mãos.

— Eu sei que pediu para que não comprássemos nenhum presente, mas não pude evitar de trazer quando vi. Espero que goste.

Baekhyun mexeu confuso no papel de presente bonito, olhando rapidamente para Chanyeol e recebendo um aceno incentivador.

Tirou o lacinho com cuidado para não rasgar o embrulho. Colocou a mão dentro do saquinho, puxando o que sentiu ser algo gelado. A boca se entreabriu em surpresa quando enxergou o que era. 

Era um chaveirinho de cachorro, mas não era qualquer um. Era um corgi idêntico ao Mongryong, e ele usava óculos redondos. 

— Parece que foi feito especialmente pra você. — Chanyeol riu. — O que achou?

Baekhyun estava maravilhado com o presente, virando de todos os lados para ver cada detalhe. O coração bateu forte, fazendo os ouvidos zunirem. Park estava tão bonitinho aguardando a opinião dele que quase perdeu o controle ali mesmo. 

— Você é impossível, garoto, que saco. — Riu já sem forças.

Colocou o chaveirinho de volta ao embrulho e guardou no próprio bolso. Chanyeol estava começando a ficar preocupado com a expressão indecifrável de Baekhyun, ainda mais quando ele se pôs de pé de uma hora para outra, estendendo uma mão.

— Vem.

Bastou um toque nas mãos para que fosse puxado com uma força que nem sabia que Baekhyun tinha. Ele o conduziu até o corredor, passando pelo quarto que dividia com Minseok. Reconheceu o caminho que levava até o único quarto vazio naqueles dias, o de Kyungsoo. O Byun abriu a porta com autoridade, levando os dois para dentro.

— Como você sabia que não estava trancado? — Perguntou forçando calma. O lugar estava completamente escuro, e Baekhyun acendeu apenas o abajur que ficava na mesinha de canto.

— Porque eu já tinha checado antes. — Respondeu rindo baixinho. 

Chanyeol sentiu as costas pressionadas contra a porta enquanto observava Baekhyun se aproximando devagar, dando tempo para o Park decidir sair do quarto ou afastá-lo.

Ele estava impossivelmente perigoso com os olhos sérios e focados, e Chanyeol sentiu uma fraqueza nas pernas quando ele colou os troncos. Conseguia sentir batimentos acelerados, mas já não tinha tanta certeza se eram seus ou de Baekhyun.

— Eu entendi errado? — Perguntou para ter certeza.

Não precisou nem de dois segundos para Chanyeol responder.

— Não. 

A voz estava mais grave do que o normal, a cabeça cheia de expectativas. Não tinha razão para fingir que não sentia nada, que não esperava nada. Não quando Byun Baekhyun estava na sua frente, dando toda a liberdade para que fizesse o que mais queria.

Enlaçou devagar a cintura dele, mantendo-o próximo. Baekhyun, por sua vez, passeou as mãos pelos braços fortes do Park, passando pelos ombros e finalmente alcançando a nuca. Puxou os fios de cabelo na região e forçou a cabeça de Chanyeol para baixo. 

Aquilo foi a gota d’água para o mais alto, que até então nem imaginava o quanto esperava por isso.

As bocas se encontraram lentamente, testando o início da carícia. Era a primeira vez que Baekhyun fazia aquilo, então estava um pouco nervoso, contrastando com a confiança que havia mostrado anteriormente. Apenas se deixou levar pelo ritmo que Chanyeol estava ditando com todo o cuidado do mundo, não sendo nem rápido demais, nem muito devagar. Ouvia os estalos que o beijo fazia, e em combinação com as mãos do Park, que começaram a subir e descer de uma forma gostosa pelas suas costas, faziam a cabeça de Baekhyun girar. 

Estava tão imerso no amasso que nem estava prestando atenção no barulho de fora, onde a música ainda continuava em alto e bom som, mas quando a consciência captou a nova melodia, não pôde deixar que um riso escapasse.

Soojung pagaria por ter colocado Backstreet Boys bem na hora que estava finalmente beijando Park Chanyeol.

O outro rapaz também riu no meio do beijo, os lábios ainda grudados. Se separaram um pouquinho para fitarem um ao outro. Chanyeol deixou um beijo na testa, na bochecha, na pontinha do nariz, fazendo Baekhyun dar risadinhas pelas cócegas. Voltou a beijar-lhe a boca, ainda mais profundamente do que antes. A comicidade pela escolha da música se perdendo no momento em que o Park segurou o queixo de Baekhyun, pedindo para entreabrir os lábios. A língua quente arrancou um suspiro pesado do Byun, que devolveu a carícia e puxou mais uma vez os cabelos de Chanyeol, descontando o arrepio intenso que sentiu. Experimentou prender os lábios carnudos entre os dentes, puxando-os levemente, ganhando o prazer de ouvir o som grave que saiu do fundo da garganta do Park.

Aos poucos foi ganhando mais e mais confiança, imitando como o outro o segurava e tentando comandar o ritmo para que Chanyeol o seguisse. Não foi tão fácil, já que descobriu que o parceiro gostava de estar no controle, ao menos no que estavam fazendo. Teve a confirmação quando ele inverteu as posições e o prensou contra a porta. Chanyeol tirava vantagem da diferença de altura para cobrir o corpo de Baekhyun com o seu, e colocou a mão enorme atrás de uma das pernas do mais baixo, levantando-a até ele prendê-la envolta do seu quadril. Com aquelas partes do corpo juntas, souberam que tinham chegado a um nível inesperado. 

— Tudo bem? — Chanyeol perguntou.

Baekhyun assentiu, trazendo-o para mais perto. O outro ficou satisfeito com a resposta e espalhou vários selinhos ao longo do rosto do garoto, traçando um caminho até o pescoço exposto. Ouviu o primeiro gemido do Byun, mesmo ele tentando guardá-los inutilmente, enquanto mordia os lábios com força. Mas Baekhyun percebeu que estava se deixando levar novamente, então abaixou a mão que estava na nuca de Chanyeol, conhecendo o corpo forte debaixo da palma e foi descendo, descendo, até chegar no cós da calça de moletom do Park. Viu que foi a decisão certa, porque ele afastou o rosto do pescoço já vermelho, e o encarou com os olhos dilatados. Baekhyun não se acovardou com o nítido aviso, ultrapassando um pouquinho a barreira de tecido e acariciando lentamente com o polegar a pele sensível do baixo ventre de Chanyeol, os olhos grudados nos dele, brilhando em desafio.

Os dois estavam ofegantes, em um quarto que não os pertencia, em uma cidade que não era deles. Era absurdo, mas parecia o  _ lugar mais perfeito do mundo _ , ainda que Chanyeol e Baekhyun soubessem que não existia essa tal de perfeição que o mundo clamava a plenos pulmões. Havia muito mais do que podia-se ver à primeira vista, e tiveram a sorte do grande universo — esse sim existia, e ambos gostavam muito dele — dar um pequeno empurrãozinho para que cada um encontrasse o seu próprio lugar perfeito, sem precisarem lutar exaustivamente por ele.

A competitividade permanecia, porque se não houvesse mais nenhum desafio, que graça teria? Chanyeol estava resoluto em ter o controle de tudo, e Baekhyun nasceu para estar no controle. Os lábios vermelhos espelharam-se num sorriso largo, as respirações ofegantes se misturando, excitadas pelo novo desenvolvimento.

Os dois nasceram para competir, para estar no topo do mundo.

E tudo bem, a vida sempre estaria lá para levá-los a lugares inusitados, perfeitos ou não, contanto que possuíssem para onde voltar.

Almas gêmeas que eram tão intensas que o próprio universo precisava se desdobrar, e ainda tinham a audácia de estudarem sobre ele.

Quais eram as chances?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E chegamos ao fim desse universo que criei com tanto carinho a partir do que foi me dado. Falo sério quando digo que me apaixonei por cada personagem, e acho uma pena muito grande eu não ter mais tempo para desenvolvê-los do jeito que planejei no início. A história criou vida própria, e quando menos esperei, já havia se tornado esse pequeno monstrinho. Espero que tenham se afeiçoado a eles tanto quanto eu.  
> Abro aqui as sugestões e comentários, lerei todos com muito prazer.  
> Se quiserem, um spin off pode sair no futuro. Quem sabe o que o universo nos aguarda, não é mesmo?  
> Agradeço a quem leu até aqui, e boa sorte no Guessing!


End file.
